


Secret Attraction

by Ryder3078



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Love, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 76,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder3078/pseuds/Ryder3078
Summary: Summary is in the first chapter. It's kind of long, couldn't shorten it.
Relationships: Gray/Amber, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY...

Amber and Gray have been neighbour through childhood and college. When her son meets a man and his son, that is close to his age moving into their building. Her son starts getting along with the other boy soon after. They have know idea that they are living in the same apartment complex. When they do meet after a couple of months, she cant tell him she bared his child 12 years ago from drunken one night stand at the end of their first year of College. When she woke up the next morning, she is mortified at what she had done and quickly leaves, doesn't go back to her education in Magnolia. Instead runs away to Clover town to where her twin brothers moved to after attending college. Years, later she returns back home and opens up a flower business.

She doesn't come home alone, her ex boyfriend and step father to Josh tags along with his partner Rouge. Sting wanted to follow Amber to her home town. He didn't want a distance relationship with Josh or her, and has overseen to Amber's well being when she has her anxiety attacks.

Since from a young age she has been in love with him, but hidden her feelings. Amber is slightly heavier then most women and is self conscious of her body. She gets bad anxiety attacks of the way she thinks of herself or if someone talks or looks at her differently. Her life growing up wasn't always so wonderful with her parents always fighting and the abuse she gotten from her mother, because she never wanted more children and she blames Amber for not pursuing her music career. They ended up divorcing and the children stay with there dad. When the days got so bad at her house, she would sneak away to go over to Gray's at night and crawl into his bed. Unless it was occupied by a other girl.

Gray doesn't concern himself with outside appearance of women. He finds what is in the inside that counts. When he sees Amber again, the feelings he had for her reassurance. He couldn't tell her because she saw him as a playboy surround by women. They were always so close growing up and could tell each other anything. Gray couldn't help her in dealing with her mother, but allowed her to come to him when needed too.

Now that they have reunited again. Will Gray show her that is she beautiful no matter the size of her body. Be able to help with the abuse she still receives from her mother. Will she be able to tell him he has a son, if he doesn't figure it out first. Also, not be so scared to be loved and feel love.

When the boys find out they know each other, they make a pack to get there parents together. Josh has always wanted to see his mom happy and Shawn wants a mother since his is no longer alive. How can they push the two together not knowing that there is a secret attraction between them.

NOW THE STORY

A young boy was running down the street after being let out of school. He was in a rush to get home to play his newest game on his PS4. His father Sting bought him the game system and his partner gave him the game. His mother wasn't to happy thinking that he will spend way to much time playing on it instead of doing other things. So far he has listen to his mother about doing his chores and keeping up with his homework.

He looks at his watch that he gotten for his birthday this year. "I have to hurry, can't wait to play my game. I can stay up late tonight since it is a Friday."

Josh was growing like a weed, like his mother has told him. He had her hair color, eyes and smile. She had said, that his body frame is like his dad's. Josh has always wanted to know who he was, but she would never tell him.

He was turning the corner to run into his apartment complex when he bumped into a other kid. The box he was holding landed on the ground. "Hey watch it."

"Sorry, I am in a hurry."

Josh stands up to brushes the dirt off his pants. "I have to get home." Looks down and see a younger boy who had raven blue black hair and brown eyes. "Want a hand to get up." The other kid reaches for his hand and Josh helps him up. "What is you name kid?"

"Shawn, and you are a kid too."

"Yeah, I know that. How old are ya?"

"I am almost 11." He points his thumb to his chest.

"Cool, I am 12. Are you moving in?" Sees the upturn box on the ground with toys that had fallen out.

"We been unpacking for awhile now. That is my dad over there."

Josh sees a tall man who looks so much like his son. "Dad! Come here."

The man turns his head and sees his son talking to a other boy. He walks on over. "Hey." Waving his hand at them. "What is up Shawn?"

"This kid is living here too."

"Nice to meet you, My name is Gray and what is your name?" Holds out his hand for him to shake.

"Josh, nice to meet you too."

Gray looks at the boy he had indigo blue hair and green eyes. His smile reminded him of a person he once knew. "You live here alone Josh." He says in a teasing way.

"No, I live with my mom."

"Where is your dad?"

"I have no father. Well I do somewhat have a dad, he has know me since I was a baby."

"Oh, that is fine."

"It is, he treats me like his own son, and so does his partner."

"To have two dad's is great." Gives him smile showing he doesn't mind hearing what he has to say.

"I see them all the time."

Shawn starts to pick up his toys and puts them into the box. Josh puts down his back pack and starts helping too. When everything was put back in. Josh looks to the younger boy. "I can help move you in?"

Gray ruffles his hair. "Thanks that would be very kind of you."

"My mother wouldn't be happy if a simply walked away after causing Shawn to drop his box. I was planing to play my game."

"Game? What kind of game." Shawn was curious to know.

"Got a new game for my PS4. Can't wait to start."

"You have a console, that is awesome."

"Do you want to come up and check it out." Shawn looks up at his dad pleading for answer.

"After we move in ok."

"Ok dad." Beams at being told he could go and having a new friend.

"Josh, you don't mind carrying in some boxes?"

"No sir."

"Call me Gray."

"Can I take my bag up to my room first." Lifts it up to show them, it weigh a ton with all the books he had to carry.

"Sure, tell your mom where you are."

"I will, We are up on the fourth floor." Shows with his finger the balcony.

"How about that, Josh. We are right below you on third." Gray looks up shielding his eyes with his hand at the brightness of the sun.

"Really? Cool. I'll be back in a few." The boy runs inside the complex and heads up in the elevator.

"What a good boy and you looks like you made a friend already."

"He is 12, dad."

"Only a year apart. Come lets get all this in before it gets dark." Goes to gather a other box to take up.

"Alright."

The door opens wide with it banging on the door stopper. "Mom! I am home!"

"You are home in record time."

"I wanted to play my game."

"You have to sweep the kitchen floor first."

"Mom, I can't do that right now, I have to help Shawn."

"Shawn? A friend from school?"

"They are moving into the complex, right below us."

Amber looks out the window. "I didn't even see the moving truck." She sees the boy reaching in the truck to grab for a box.

"I bump into Shawn by accident and cause him to drop his box. I want to help them move."

"What a nice thing to do." Walks over to him and gives him a big hug.

"You are the one that taught me to be nice to everyone and take responsibility for my actions."

"Wow, I am shocked to hear that, mostly I get eye rolling from you."

"Can I go and afterwards Shawn comes up here to play."

"As long as it is ok with his parents then I don't mind."

"I didn't see the mom, but he does have a dad."

"Maybe she was inside already unpacking"

Shrugs his shoulders. "I guess, will find out soon. I am leaving my bag in my room." Releases himself from his moms hold on him. Heads to his room to put his bag on his bed.

"Be careful with unloading what they have. You don't want to go breaking something that is precious to them. Stands in bedroom doorway. Making sure he has heard her.

"Mom, I am strong." Flexes his muscles showing off for her and she laughs.

"Do not let a heavy box land on your foot." She looks at his feet and he is wearing his sandals not sneakers. "Should change your shoes."

"Don't need too."

Puts her hand on her hips and gives him the mom look. "You will do as I say or you will not be playing any games tonight with Shawn."

"Moooom."

"Now go over to your closet and take out your runners." Folds her arms waiting for him to do as he is told.

Yanks his closet door open and picks up his shoes and plops down on his bed to put them on. "Thank you listening. It will be much easier on you wearing them."

"Can I go now?"

"Be back for supper." Runs past her out his bedroom door and makes a bee line to the front. "One more thing, Josh." Stops in his tracks.

"What?"

"Tell them if they need anything they only need to ask."

"I'll tell them." Then he leaves banging the door close.

Shouts at him. "Josh the door, be more careful." Could only make out a sorry then he was gone. Amber walks to her kitchen to start getting supper ready. "Hope these neighbors are better then the last ones. They were party animals and stay up way to late."

Josh makes it back down to ground level and sees Gray in the truck. "My mom says it's ok. She also says if you guys need anything to go ahead and ask."

"Tell her thank you and I probably take up the kind offer of hers. If you are ready Josh this box is for you. Shawn went up with a other one."

The boy holds out his hands to receive it and Gray gently puts into his arms. "It's not heavy?"

"Not at all."

They spent the next hour unloading the truck and piling the boxes into the rooms they were selected for. Both boys were very tried of going down and coming back up and putting the box away. "My feet are killing me." Josh takes off his runners.

"Mine too." Shawn takes off his as well.

Gray hands both boys a drink. "You did very well, thanks for all your hard work." Then hears Josh's stomach growl. He lifts up his eye brow at him. "Somebody is hungry." Josh felt his cheeks go hot.

"Want to have supper with us Josh, we are ordering in tonight. Having pizza." He shows the flyer for Pizza hut. "Can get chicken too, tell me what you like."

"My mom is making us supper. I have to go up soon to eat it." The food they were having wasn't going to be as good as the look of the pizza on the front of the paper.

"There is always next time now that we are neighbors. Shawn will be going up to your place after he eats."

"Dad, I am getting hungry can we order now." Shawn lays back on the floor putting his arms behind his head.

"I'll make the call."

"I am going to my place and eat. I'll see you later Shawn." Gets up from the floor and grabs his shoes.

"Thanks for getting our things inside Josh, your mom has a good son." Gray pats him on the back. Josh liked hearing the praise coming from someone he barely met, but he has instantly taken a liking to Gray and Shawn.

Gray goes over to the door to let the boy out of the apartment. "Don't hesitate to ask us for anything as well. I work during the day, best time to come over will be after 3pm."

"I will let my mom know. What is your job?"

"I own a start up company and we produce Ice wine." Josh sees the letters on the boxes and it's from his company that there stuff was put into.

"My mother drinks wine it helps her with her anxiety at times."

"She gets anxiety attacks?"

"Occasionally yes, if the pills she takes doesn't work."

Gray frowns at hearing that. "Make sure she doesn't take them at the same time. I had a friend that suffer through that. It took a long while to bring her down. Haven't seen her in a long time."

"I don't think she does." Josh was starting to worry at the possibility that she could.

"You must not worry yourself of your mother. She is grown up and knows the dangers to mixing things together. What does your mother do? Is her work stressful that makes her drink."

"Nah, she owns a flower shop."

"A place like that should be calming for her."

Josh was now standing in the hallway and slowly making his way to the elevator. "Mom loves flowers she brings them home a lot and grows them on the balcony."

"Maybe I'll be able to smell them from below. Have a good supper. Bye Josh."

Josh waves bye to the son and father standing out in the hall. "Come up when you are ready Shawn."

"I'll bring a slice of pizza to give to you when I do." He gives him thumbs up.

Josh goes into the elevator and heads on up to his floor. Gray and Shawn go back into their apartment. "I'll phone for the food, you Shawn start unpacking your boxes."

"Dad do I really have too. It's been a long day." He starts slouching as he makes his way over to his bedroom.

"The quicker that is done, the sooner you can have Josh or your friends over."

Shawn starts unpacking and his dad makes a order for pizza. He puts in extra pizza for Josh and his mom too. Got the feeling from Josh that whatever he was going to eat, may not turn out good. When he was done on the phone he starts unpacking the kitchen ware. His mind starts to think of a certain person. "I wonder where she is now. Last time I saw her was at that college party, and the next day she was gone"

He puts plates and cups into the cupboards and the sliver ware in the drawers. "For her not to say anything to me or leave a note, letter behind. I was mad at her for very long time. We were friends were we not Amber?"

A half hour later they both sat down to eat and enjoy the pizza and chicken. They were able to eat everything and when they were done. Shawn was already asking to head up to the floor above. "Mind you manners ok. Here take this pizza up to them too."

"But dad Josh would have eaten already."

"He might of just to please his mom. Take it and see what he does with it."

Takes the pizza off the table and starts going to the door. "Be back at 9, that's bed time. You are going to be zonked.

"What if I fall a sleep up there."

"If you can't stay awake any longer come home before you do fall asleep."

Gray gives his son a hug before he goes. "Have fun."

"I will dad, Josh seams ok."

When the door closes on his boy, Gray goes into the living room. "Best to set up the t.v. Need some background noise to help while I unpack."

She looks at he box in her hand and can smell the aroma of the pizza. "Your dad give this to us?"

"He said it's for Josh, if he didn't like the food you made."

Amber turns to the dishes in the sink she had burnt the rice and the fish was under cooked. The veggies where still hard in the pot because she didn't turn on the element. Today wasn't a good day for her. She had attack before closing up her shop and she had to call Sting to come get her. A unruly customer didn't like the flower arrangement that her flower assisted Lucy did up. Ended up doing it herself and had to deal with his attitude. Josh had to settle for cereal for supper. "Here you go Josh. Eat away. Shawn tell your dad thanks."

"So he was right, you didn't make anything good." Shawn smirks knowing his dad was right.

"I can cook on certain nights, but had bad day at work."

Josh puts the box on the table and opens it up. "Are you ok mom?"

"Yes, I had to call Sting."

"Dad was here?"

"He could only drop me off, he had to go pick up Rogue. He will call you over the weekend to make plans for next week." She gets out a plate and grabs some napkins and puts it in front of Josh. Two glasses of milk gets filled up and puts it's on the table as well.

"Here Shawn have a glass of milk while you wait."

"Thanks Josh's mom."

She blushes a little bit and Shawn thought she looked cute. "Forgive me, forgot to say my name, Amber Fernandes. You can call me Amber."

"Can't I call you Josh's mom?" He picks up his milk and takes a drink.

She stands there at the table and think about the question for a min. "I see no problem with it. It's what suits you the most and what your most comfortable in saying."

Smiles down at the two boys. "Enjoy your food, I am going to have my bath." Kisses the top of Josh head and does the same to Shawn. He was taken back at first but then didn't really mind it. She goes into the bathroom to start turning on the taps for the water in the bath.

"Don't be freak out at that Shawn, mom does that to all of my friends."

"It's fine. I kind of miss it. My mom use to do that to me before she died."

"You have no mother?" He puts down his slice of pizza and eyes him.

"She got really sick a few years ago. She is in heaven now."

"I am sorry that your mom is gone."

"I miss her, but I still have my dad."

Josh eats a few pieces and leaves the rest for his mom to eat. Knows that she will not eat anything and wait for tomorrow morning. He puts a note on the pizza box and puts it in the fridge. Then the two boys go into his bedroom and starts playing his game and Josh hands him the second controller.

The bubble bath was wonderful and she was enjoying soaking in the tub. She had push play on her stereo to listen to a cd. The bathroom was filled with violin music and it was calming her nerves. "This piece of music is very lovely. Should buy the sheet music and play it in the mornings."

Each morning before Josh goes to school either her or him would pick out what she would play on the violin or piano. Amber has learn at a early age to play both instruments by her her mother. At times her mother was happy with her and other times not so much. She would ridicule her or hit her for being alive. When the days got horrible and frighting she would sneak over to the next door veranda from hers and climb into his bed. There were other times when she would go over there and other girl was sharing his bed. Then her nights would be spent outside on the roof of her house or venture around town. Where she was found the next day by Gray or one of her brothers.

Brushes a tears from her eyes. Those days were traumatizing for her and caused her to have doubts by the way she looks. She looks at her naked body in the tub. "I am not a size ten and I am not even 1x in clothing. I know I am big for my body."

Pinches the extra fat at her sides. "There were only two guys in my life that took me to bed. One was drunken night that ended with me having Josh, to which Gray does not know about him. I had to many beers that night, I can't believe I can remember it. The other guy was Sting, started dating him when I was in Clover. I was pregnant at the time and then my job brought me back home. Sting came along with me and well things transpire and no longer are together. We remain good friends even finding out he was gay."

The body wash gets poured on to a lufa and she scrubs away on her body. Breaths in the freshness of the minty scent and continues to cleans all the way to her feet. There was a knock on the door as she pulls the plug. "Josh?"

"Shawn says he is going home, he can't keep his eyes open."

"I bet, been a long day for him. Tell him, he is welcome here any time and wish him a good night and also to his dad."

"He is standing right here by the door mom, he can hear you."

"Goodnight Shawn."

"Goodnight Josh's mom." She giggles.

"Shawn do you like music?"

"I listen to what dad puts on in the car."

"What about solo play. The sounds from a piano or violin?"

"I prefer the drums."

"Sorry can't play those."

A towel is grab from the rail and she starts drying off her body. "You play the piano and violin?"

"Been playing since I was very young." She puts a robe on and ties the belt. Then combs out her hair.

"My mom plays piece of music in the mornings before I go head off to school. Tomorrow is my turn to pick."

The door opens to the bathroom and she steps out. "If you aren't going to school yet you will be hearing me play."

Shawn yawns and rubs a eye. "Can I pick one day too."

"We will see. Time for you to go to bed. Josh take him down so he doesn't fall asleep in the elevator."

She puts a hand on each of the boys backs and push them down the hallway. Josh leaves with Shawn and they head on down. Amber walks over to her piano and touches the keys. "I wonder if they will be ok with hearing my music."

The night ends with Josh saying goodbye to Shawn and his dad again. "Josh, how was supper?"

"Mom's day didn't turn out good. The food was either burnt or didn't cook all the way through. Thanks for the pizza it was yummy. I left some for my mom to eat too. She ends up not eating and waits until the next day."

"You are welcome and you can come by anytime to see Shawn."

"Mom said the same thing about Shawn visiting."

"Dad, she also gave me a kiss on the forehead." He points the spot on his head.

"She did?"

"Mother does it to any of my friends."

Gray puts a finger to his chin. "Will she give me one."

Josh couldn't speak for second. "I..umm."

"I am kidding. Shawn time for bed. You guys can see each other tomorrow."

They repeat saying there goodbyes again for the night. Josh goes back to his game for a bit more until his mother turns off the light in his bedroom. Gray continues unpacking and Shawn snuggles in his bed for much needed sleep.

The next morning had the Fullbusters being woken up to music coming from upstairs. Gray lays there on his bed listening to the violin being played. "She use to play all the time, despite her mother treating her the way she did. What are you doing now, Amber?"

As the days turn into weeks, then two months went by in a blink of a eye. It had each families borrowing things from each other. Josh and Shawn became fast friends. Shawn met Josh's father and partner. Yet both boys parents have yet to met each other. The kids were the go between and asking how the other one was doing. They never saw when one came home or leave. Their schedules were different. Gray would leave for work early and had his son go with Josh to school. If either one of them was late, the boys would go to the parent that was home. One day change all that.

With a dust mop in her hand she was cleaning the floors apartment. Amber took a half day off from work. Gave more responsibility to Lucy, had her shown the ropes to the newest member of their team. Hired a guy to work in her store, he seams enthusiastic enough about flowers and wanting to work there. Figure it would draw more attention to the female client tale to bring in some muscle and Natsu fit that bill.

As she was going around the the table mopping. A light in the kitchen went out. "Oh great, do we have any more bulbs."

She calls Josh from his bedroom. "Yes mom?"

"Where is our step ladder? Is it in your room."

"Mom, Rouge asked to take it the last time they were here. He was going to paint their living room."

"Right forgot about that. A light went out in the kitchen and I found a bulb, need a step later to change it out. Do you want to go down to Shawn and ask his dad, if they have one? If not, I'll use a chair."

"Sure mom, I'll go down." He puts down his controller and runs out the door.

She goes back into the kitchen and looks up at the ceiling. "Maybe I can just use the chair."

Gray was home early from work as well. He was looking for a bigger building to operate the company business. Everything was going well enough and business was booming. His investors was happy with his progress. If things kept going the way they are now. He would be able to pay pack the investors money and the company will be his own.

The knock at the door had him walking over and opening it up. "Hey Josh, Shawn is in his room."

"Actually I am here because mom needs something."

"What is it this time, sugar, flower?"

"Step ladder? She is changing a bulb."

"We do have one, but I am sure I am tall enough to change it for her."

They hear scraping going across the floor above them. They both look up. "Mom said, if you didn't have one she would use a chair." Shawn comes out of his room to hear the noise and sees Josh standing at the door.

"She didn't even wait to see if I had one?"

"Mom, can't wait for things to get done. Right now she is cleaning the apartment."

"Come on, lets go and see if I can help her. Before she changes the light. They all start head up to the next floor. This would be Gray's first time going up and meeting Josh's mom. He was kind of looking forward seeing her for the first time.

Then they hear scream and a thud and had all of them running into the elevator. "Mom!"

Josh is the first one out of the elevator and runs to opened the door for them to enter. "Mom! are you ok?!

"I am on the floor by the dishwasher."

Gray hears her voice before he enters the apartment. His feet move quicker before he even tells his brain to move faster. When he goes inside he sees Josh bending over trying to help her.

"Shawn's dad is here to change the bulb for you."

"That isn't necessary now since I came crushing down off the chair. I have taken out the old one. I managed to put in the replacement bulb into the socket. Josh looks up to see that she was able to succeed in the task.

"Amber, you should of stayed off that chair and waited for me." The words came out of his mouth as he saw his childhood friend, neighbor and someone that means a lot to him, to the point he had feelings for her at one time.

Like a slow action scene in a movie a tall raven hair man rounds the island and comes towards her. She heard his voice and slowly moved her head to see him. Her breathing quicken as he stood looming over her. He was there for her in her darkness of days and a person she had fallen in love with.

"Gray!" She puts a hand on her chest, as an anxiety attack was coming on. It's in theses unexpected occurrence that she can't control them.

"Mom, are you ok?" She tries to catch her breath. To be able to get out words.

"Josh my pills."

"Amber you don't need them." He kneels down beside her and she was right into a full fledged attack.

"They have gotten worse."

Her son goes to the cupboard and takes out the pills and grabs some water. He quickly moves to bring them over. With concern in his voice he hands them to his mother. "Here you go. Take them."

Both pills goes into her mouth and gulps down the water. "I will be fine Josh." She pats his hand and sees Shawn with the same expression. "Same goes for you Shawn."

"Yes Josh's mom."

"Can you stand? I'll move you over to the couch." Gray puts a arm around her waist and helps her up. He begins to walk her over to the couch and she starts limping. The pain was intense when she walks.

"My ankle." He goes to put his other arm behind her legs to lift her up.

"Gray don't hurt yourself."

"Amber I have carried you before."

"Please no." He stops and looks at her. Her eyes were huge from the anxiety attack, but bends and lifts her up anyways.

"You need to calm down. I remember how long it takes you to settle."

He puts her down on the couch and takes a look at her foot. Removes her sock and can tell right away that her ankle was swollen. "You have twisted it." Very gently puts her foot on the near by stool. "Need to ice it."

He was about to go over to kitchen to grab some when two other males come in the entryway. "Why is the front door open?"

Josh goes running over. "Dad, mom fell off the chair and is having an anxiety attack." Sting puts down the bag he had in his hands onto the table. Heads to the couch to see her, with Rouge coming up behind him. Sits down on the couch beside her.

"Why did you fell of the chair?" He wraps a arm around her. Sting eyes Gray wondering who he is.

"I can explain, name is Gray this is Shawn. Josh here told us that she needed a step ladder, for changing a light bulb. We were on our way up when we heard her moving a chair across the floor. We heard a crash and found her on the floor." Gray sits on the other side of her on the couch and takes her hand.

Sting wanted to remove this stranger hand from her. Amber didn't seam to mind it. He left it alone for now.

The boys are looking at each other thinking what in the world is going on. That their parents know one other. Josh walks over to his mom, wanting to know if it's true or not.

"Mom, do you know Shawn's dad." She holds up her hand letting him know to give her some time. Sting was rubbing her arms wanting to hear the answer as well. Gray can't believe that she was here in front of him after all these years.

"Take in those deep breaths it will help you Amber or you can look at me. That used to work too." She turns her head to look at him. He smiles at her and takes her hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses her palm. Sting this time did rip her hand away from him.

"Don't touch her so casually."

Gray and Sting glare at each and Rouge had to intervene. "Sting find out who he is first before beheading him next. If Amber doesn't mind it, then it should be ok."

After awhile her breathing returns to normal and her heart calms down, the silence in the room was deafening. She then starts to answer Josh question. Gray left her side to get some ice from her freezer to put it on her ankle. "We were neighbors growing up." Josh and Shawn where siting on the floor right in front of her.

"Neighbors?"

"Remember the house that Grandpa use to live in?"

He nods remembering the time she took him to see where she use to live. "Gray and his brother lived next door. In the yellow house, and our verandas were close to one other. There were times I would pop on over to his side."

Shawn puts his hands behind him and crosses his legs. "Why did you go over?"

Gray answers it for her. "Amber didn't get along with her mom very well. She needed a place to hide out for awhile."

"Why would you want to hide from your mother?" Tilts his head to one side.

"My Grandmother sometimes can't be very nice." Gray looks at Josh and back at Amber. He wanted to know if her mom was still undermining her and abusive. Hopes that she wasn't like that towards Josh.

"I thought you stopped having contact with her after she left."

"I did, but like a old penny she shown up again. Enough talk about her. Why don't you boys go play a game." They run to Josh room and he shuts his door. He knew the grown ups were going to talk.

Rogue offer his hand to Gray to shake it. "It's nice to meet you. I am Rogue, I am Sting partner and Josh's other dad."

"Gray, as you have heard, I have known Amber since we were small. We are good friends. Didn't know we were living in the same building until now."

Amber nudges Sting in the ribs to make his introductions to him. He didn't want to do it, but did it for her. "Sting, I have known Amber since she was expecting Josh. We dated for awhile and you can probably guess what happen. She is one of our closest friends, we care for her. Even though Josh is not my real son. I treat him like he is my own."

"Nice to meet you as well." Didn't want to say anything more to the blonde, because he had his arms around Amber, still calming her down. He was more then capable of doing that himself if they didn't show up.

She tries to move her foot a little and scrunches up her face. "Ugh...it's really bugging me." The ice pack falls off her ankle.

"Lets get you to Laxus, I believe he is working today." Sting stands up from the couch. She moves to the edge of her seat to stand up. Gray puts a his hand underneath her arm and Sting does the same on the other side.

She looks at the two of them. "I need someone here with Josh." Gray wanted to take her but Sting was already telling Rogue to get the car ready. He takes her hand and smiles at her.

"I'll stay here with the boys. Since I have seen you again, you are going to see more of me. We will catch up on other day."

"Thanks Gray. I know Josh will be ok with you." Starts hopping over to the door, takes her purse off the hook.

"I can carry you down?"

"Do not want to hurt you Gray."

"You have not none that to me when I have lifted you up in my arms."

"If she needs to be carried me or Rogue will be right there with her." Sting zooms close to her and gives Gray a look.

"That applies to you two."

Rogue ignores the other two men sending daggers at each other and puts his hand underneath her arm. "We are ready to go, Sting. Are you coming or staying here?"

"I am not going to stay here. We can go." He takes Rogue place in holding her up. Rogue goes to push the button for down.

"See you back here soon, Amber."

"With crutches, this is going to be fourth time." Gray knew of the other times she was hurt and he stuck by her until she was better again.

"I'll fed Josh." She nods her head as the elevator door shut. Gray didn't know what Sting problem was he wasn't going to put up with it. If he feels push, he will push back. "Now to see what is in her fridge that is edible to eat.

With the help of Rogue she gets into the back seat of Sting car. "Who is that guy?" He sits in the passenger and turns his head to look at her.

"Must we talk about it? When I am in pain." Rogue starts driving down the street.

"I want to know Amber. "

She puts her fingers to her temples and takes a sigh. "Do not get mad at me."

"Cross my heart."

"He is Josh's father and I just realized his son is his brother. Sting this isn't good, not good at all."


	2. Chapter 2

When she got home later, she was very tried and Sting and Rogue basically hang around until she crawled into bed. Gray wanted the alone time when she came back to chat about that last missing years that they haven't seen or heard from each other. Wanted to know why she left and didn't leave word as to where she went too. Gray was very worried for a long while, and when he finally phone up her brothers and father. They didn't tell him anything, but told him that she was safe. He ask if she was there, to which they didn't foreclose that information. At that time he was fine to know that she was ok and with her family. He hope that she would contact him, no word was forward. Then he got busy with school, Juvia and his son was born. The years went by and she still was kept in the corner of his heart.

The flowers were staring at her as she was watering them with the garnering hose. There were a few planters and hanging plants needed a good drink. The soil was getting dry and she didn't want any of the blue roses to die. Lucy was making a fresh bouquet to have at the till that would be eye catching to a customer, that would make them wanting to buy. Her newest employee Natsu was helping a female pick out flowers for her husband funeral.

The front door open and the wing chime made a sound of a customer coming inside the store. She wasn't paying any attention who or whom came in. Lucy greeted them and ask them if they needed help. The person shook his head and points over to Amber to speak to her. "Go ahead, she is zoned out right now and been watering the planter for five minutes. If she doesn't stop the flowers will drown."

"I'll take care of it." The man walks over to her. She is prop up on her crutch with her foot slightly bent up off the floor. He hears her sigh and keeps watering. Sting had talk her ear off about her telling Gray about Josh. Refused to say anything of the sort. Rogue like the gentle person he is, had to step in the fight before it got of hand. He could see each other point and that boy he cares for to much has the right to know. Sting and him were willing to leave it in her hands and have her think on it.

"Amber?" He waits for her turn around, but she doesn't. Was to deep in thought to hear him say her name for a second time. He frowns at her wondering what could be shadowing her mind. Gray puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Amber!" Jumps from the touch, her crutches falls to the ground. Spins around and the water hose showers Gray upper body. She starts falling backwards and he catches her before landing on the planter.

"I got ya." The hose gets lose from her hands and lands on the floor getting her crutches wet and water starts covering the floor. Natsu runs to turn the knob off. Her hand covers her chest. To what it felt like to be jump out of her skin.

"Gray, you scared the life of me."

"I called out to you three times."

He was still holding onto her and getting her shirt wet with being in close proximity and he had her dip back with his arm around her. "You have my attention, can you straightened me up? We have people looking Gray. I can't handle that." He looks and sees the predicament they are in and helps her to stand. The crutches were to wet for her to use for now.

"Do you have a office?" Her breathing has already started to quicken. Gray turns to the pink headed guy.

"She is starting to have anxiety attack where is her office." Gray lefts her up in his arms. Pats his back to put her down.

"Her office is right behind that counter." He starts walking with her over to her office door. Buries her head into his shoulder.

"You are going to be alright." He sees she has a love seat in the room. Gently puts her down. Natsu closes the door to give her some time and not have people look at her. He was told about her attacks and hasn't seen one yet. Lucy said to him that they can get very bad, if none of them were here in the store at the time.

There is a pillow on the couch and she hugs and holds onto it. "I am sorry Amber. This is all my fault, I didn't want to cause attack to flare up." She holds up her hand letting him know it was fine.

She looks up at him and sees his shirt is clinging to his body. It outline his frame of his body and made him look really sexy. "You are going to get sick if you don't take off your shirt." He was more concern about her and she was worried for him.

Starts unbuttoning his shirt and she has to look away. "You could have done that in the staff bathroom." He smiles at her seeing her a little rattle.

"You have seen me with out my shirt countless of times" It comes off and puts it on the chair.

"That was years ago and we are older." Amber was thinking back to that night when they were both drunk. Her hands sculpted his body and kissed him all over when they were doing it. The anxiety wasn't leveling off yet. Gray takes the spot next to her on the love seat.

"I need my pills.

"No, you don't. I am here look at me."

How could she possibility do that with how close he was to her and being half naked. "Gray please. They are in my purse on the desk." He was going to get up, he wanted to help her like he used too and it work.

Turn her face towards him. "Listen to my voice. Take a deep breath in and let it out." He sees her chest left up and she lets her breath out slowly. "Do it again, until I say stop." It was minutes until she started to feel like herself again. With her eyes close and she was leading back into the couch.

"Good, now one more." She opens up her eyes after the last breath. He was holding onto her hand. Didn't know when he had taken it. It's been a long time since she was able to calm down this way. He was always able to settle her down.

"See no pills. I don't like you taking them. Now you are better because I was here. Like all those other times." Rubs his thumb on her hand. Gives her one of his charming smiles. It was good that he was here when this happen. It was mostly his undoing that cause all this. She still had a question for him.

"Why are you here?" He thought it was obvious to why.

"To see you of course. I only briefly saw you when you came back that night we hardly talked due to Sting and Rogue being there. Then you got to tried and went to bed. I haven't come by because of my work. Right now it's lunch time and here I am."

"Sorry, I didn't give you a proper good bye. It was a long day and to end up crashing on the floor, wipe me out. Not only do I have a twisted ankle. The bruise on my hip is very painful. When I saw Laxus, he gave me t3's to take. You know how those can work and do a number on me."

She tries to focus on his face and not his bare chest while there conversation continues. His upper body has improved from back then. Even his face has fine out as well. If she didn't look at him instead of the wall or her desk he would know something was up.

"It must be painful for you to walk." He was enjoying looking at her eyes they still have a sparkle to them. Her looks have change over the years. Her hair was very long when they were younger. Today it was pulled back into a ponytail compare to the other day it shown the length down past her shoulders. Her body was still the same size, but he knew she has no self conference in herself. She never saw her own true beauty.

"What are you plans for lunch?"

The clock on her wall read 12:45pm. "My lunch break is going to be a short one. We have a couple coming in later to view the flowers for their up coming wedding. They have been in 3 times already and still can't pick what they want."

"You can't go out to eat?"

She shakes her head. "My lunch is over there in that bag." Gray gets up and walks over to bag and looks into it. It was nothing special to it at all. There was a drink, sandwich and a salad. He wasn't to sure if should ask if she was trying to lose weight again. To him it didn't matter what she looked like, Amber was Amber.

"This is what you are going to eat for the whole entire day?"

Sits up more on the couch and looks at him. "I normally bring that much with me. I don't want to go over board. Plus I been trying to lose weight, It's a on and off again kind of thing. Josh wants to go away on summer vacation. I thought I would try."

"Summer isn't for other month or so." He hands her the bag. She pulls out the sandwich to start eating it.

"I try to plan ahead for summer. Now he is getting older, he would like to stay at home on his own while I am working. I have had him come here for summer vacation and doing things around the store. He will also go over to my brothers or my dad. Sting and Rogue takes him camping. This year he wants to go somewhere. I am still looking into that."

Her drink comes out of the bag and he opens it for her to take a some. "What have you been thinking of doing?"

"Have no clue." She takes a sip and hands it back and takes a other bite. He wanted to start talking about the past and plan to do it during lunch at a different location. Will hold off for now.

"I am in the same boat. Shawn wants to do something this year. I have the company starting up and it's been going crazy good. There is Lyon and my parents to take him."

"Whatever we plan, they at times end up not liking it." He laughs knowing how true that is. Shawn hated some of his dad's ideas but ends up warming up to them and later has a blast because his father knows what he likes.

"If you want some ideas for him let me know." Pats her leg and keeps his hand there.

"I might just do that." With her fork she stabs her lettuce not thinking about his hand on her leg. It was warming the skin underneath her and sent a shiver down her spine. She puts it into her mouth quickly.

He picks out a tomato out her salad and pops it into his mouth. She looks at her salad and looks back at him. Raised her brow at him. "Do you want some?"

He smiles. "I am getting hungry and it looks good." Puts some more on to her fork and gives him a bite. He opens his mouth to claim it. Then she smirks and puts into hers instead. "Hey."

"Couldn't help myself."

"I'll remember that."

Gives him a teasing laugh and a smile. Amber could always do these things to him and didn't mind in the lest. When he gets her back it was ten fold, but it was all in good fun. Her office door opens and Lucy pops her head in. Sees them on the couch with his shirt off and Amber laughing. Lucy wanted to know if more was going between them. "Amber, Evergreen and Elfman are here."

"There is my appointment."

Gray looks at her. "Did she say Evergreen and Elfman."

"Uh huh." Dud not want to tell him it was someone that they went to school with. They were a year ahead of them. Everyone knew who they were, they were the talk of the school besides her brother Jellal and Erza.

"Wow, haven't seen them in a long time." He stands up and starts putting on his shirt.

"Gray it's still wet."

"I am feeling a little hot right now. I am sure my shirt will dry in no time." Her empty salad bowl gets put back into the bag and she stands up. Hops over to him and touches his shirt. "Maybe Natsu has a extra shirt here. I can go ask him for you." She hops over to the door and he pulls her back.

"No need." His hands where on her hips and she had to hold onto him from the force of being pulled. She looks up at him and frowns.

"I not going to get sick. I take vitamins every day and exercise." He looks into her green eyes that he could get lost in them.

"Never say never Gray. To get sick now before the days really get hot, you will feel miserable." She pats his chest and takes a step back and holds onto the desk.

"At lest I have someone above me to help in my recovering if I do." Her heart skip a beat with the way he said that. After all these years he still has a effect her. With her hops over to the door, she waves to the couple and tells them she will be there in moment.

"Lunch for me is over. You have to get back to work too."

"Can I ask for a rain check on lunch?"

"I don't know Gray going to be busy with Wedding orders, it's the season." She holds onto the door knob for support.

"Let me know when you are free." She hops out of her office and sees her crutches up against the counter. Gray gets to her quickly and puts a hand on her arm and helps her over. Elfman and Evergreen see him beside her.

"Gray? I can't believe it." Elfman and him shake hands. "Didn't know you were in town."

"Me and Shawn move into apartment complex. I am starting up my Wine business."

Evergreen with her long green hair comes over to them. "Wine, did you say wine."

"Ice wine. I have them selling in stores now." Claps her hands together, she bats her eyes at her soon to be husband.

"Why not get our beverage through Gray. Do you do discounts on friends?" Gray didn't want to discuss his business in her store. He pulls out a card out of his wallet and hands it her.

"Come by and I'll show you around. If you are getting flowers from Amber. I am sure we can set something up for you."

"Your the man, Gray." Elfman gives him a big man's hug and Amber thought she could hear his bones breaking. When he was release he had take a few steps backwards. Turns her head and tries not to laugh. He looks at her and sees her shoulders moving.

"I have to get going and see you soon. Be sure to buy the flowers from here. You know Amber will do a wonderful job."

"That is why we are here. Been buying flowers for Evergreen from her." Elfman pats her head and Evergreen gives her a hug.

"Maybe we can decide on what you two want today. Your nuptials are coming up." She picks up her crutches from the counter and points over to were they need to start looking.

They again said their goodbyes to Gray and he walks over to the front door with Amber sending him off. He gives her his card too. "My phone numbers. If you have a other attack call me. I can be here like that and can bring you home." Snaps his fingers.

"Gray, I would not want to disrupt you when you are working. The pills work, no need to call you." She puts the card in her pocket and puts her hand back on the crutch.

"I call Sting when it gets bad." He didn't like hearing that. Sting may have known her for 12 years, but he has known her since they were kids. The idea of him being call to comfort her. Kind of unnerve him even though the man is gay.

"Does he do the same thing as I?"

"No, I take the pills. His method is different."

"Does it work?"

"Half and half." He was glad to hear that, because he could always settle her down. Gray on impulse lowers his head down and kisses her cheek.

"I'll see you later." He gives her wink and leaves the store before she could utter a goodbye. Stood there looking out the door. He has never kissed her on the cheek, he has given her hugs and when she crawled into his bed he would wrap a arm around her. Nothing more has ever happen until that one night.

The store grew quiet and she turns to attend to Elfman and Evergreen. Everyone was looking at her with grins on their faces. "What?" They all shook there heads and shrugs. If she couldn't see it, they sure could. The wedding couple knows how they were in school. They were always very close. If Amber was hurt or picked on or talked about. Gray was right there to defend her. If he had a girl on his arm Amber tried to not show her jealously but they could tell she liked him. She watch him from a far and kept her distance when he was dating someone. When she was abuse by her mom it was a different story. Amber choose to hide the pain that cause her. They figure that is why her anxiety attacks have become worse, she hasn't dealt with that part of her past and her mom.

"Lets get you two start picking out your flowers now. Lucy, Natsu get back to work." She wasn't to sure why she was getting the strange looks. There was no point and figuring out why, she needed to do her job. Goes over to the couple and starts advising them on what the best flowers could work in their wedding.

Gray was back at work walking around the building looking at the wine being made from his workers. "I should give her a bottle to see if she would like it."

"Give who a bottle brother?" He stops walking to see his brother coming to him from the other direction. He wasn't suppose to meeting up with him today. Then anything can come up in business.

"You will not believe this Lyon."

"Try me." Stops right beside him and eyes the wine barrels. The wine was being pour into them.

"Guess who is my neighbor above me?"

"I presume is someone I know and given we grew up in this town. It could be anyone. Need a hint."

"This hint will give it away pretty fast."

"Ok, do 20 questions. Male or Female"

"Female."

"Old girlfriend."

"No, but a good friend."

"Married or single."

"Haven't ask if she is dating someone. She has a kid who is 12."

"Where did she lived?"

"Right beside us on the left. You where friends with her brothers."

"Amber! Wow haven't seen her in long time."

"I know, me either. The last time was back in collage."

Lyon was surprise that he has run into her all this time. He was very hurt that she didn't contact him at all after school. Wouldn't even allow her brothers to tell him where she was. If she was with them, he was fine in knowing that. Gray wasn't himself or a long time. Getting involved with a ex girlfriend that he liked and had a child with. Put a strain on their relationship for a while. Lyon now adores his nephew. He has helped Gray start on this venture with loaning him money which he has almost paid back.

"The wine you want to give is to her?"

"Josh, her son has said she drinks wine. Thought I could bring it over to her place or cook her a meal and talk about old times." Picks up one of the bottles from the crate and tells his brother how he saw her again.

"Sucks that she still gets the attacks. Her mother is the cause. I remember when mom found out she was hitting her, it was also the first time she found her in your bed. Sporting that bruise cheek all purple. Then she continue to sneak in, mom allowed it."

"Mom at first didn't allow it, I convince her to let Amber come over when it got bad. That wasn't the first time she was there. That was the first time she found out." Gray takes a other bottle to give to her.

Lyon looks to his brother. "Is she going to crawl into your bed now." Gray almost drop the wine out of his hands and turns to look at him.

"What? No..."

"Come on. With all the times she was in your bed, didn't you ever wanted to make love to her."

"Lyon!" Looks around him to see if any of his workers heard him.

"I never took advantage of her in that way. She climbed in and I hold her tightly. I never went beyond those bounds." He didn't mention to his brother the feelings he had for her in the past.

The brothers leave the area and go to a other part in the building. "Have you asked her?"

"Plan to take her out for lunch today to find out. It didn't happen, hoping to find out soon if I can. Even at times I know what she is thinking or what she is about to say. She can be a closed book if she choose too."

"I grew up with her too, I know what she is like. What if she doesn't tell you brother."

"We use to tell each other everything. I don't see a problem."

"Really, you think all that time together she didn't keep some secrets to herself." He opens the door to where the grapes are being smashed down. Gray knew he had a point, but would she not tell him.

"Do you think there are?"

"Every girl has keep things close to her heart. She is one of the many women that do."

"I'll find out soon enough brother." Then a sneeze can be herd in the hallway as a few workers walk by.

"Gray don't sneeze on me."

The next few days Gray couldn't see Amber and give her the wine. The company had him being pulled in each direction. Also showing symptoms of coming down with a cold. He did get a message from her one day saying that Shawn was spending the night there. Put a smile on his face when the message pop up on his cell. His mind would wonder to her and seeing her again made him think of the past. When work finally died down the first thing he did was head on over to the apartment to see her.

Had a shower and changed his clothes before heading up to the next floor. Shawn was already up there playing with Josh. Those two had become so close, they wouldn't do anything with out the other one.

With the two bottle of wine in his hand. He goes up in the elevator. It was like meeting a girl for the first time, but this time he already knows her. Josh was the one that open up the door.

"Hello Josh."

"Hey Gray, you want Shawn to come home now."

"No, I am here to see your mother."

"Oh, well she is on the couch." He opens the door widener and lets him in. Amber was waving at him from the couch. The position she was in, he could tell that she was laying on it with her leg up.

"How is the foot?" She lifts it up showing the compression bandage wrap around her ankle.

"I'll be crutches free soon." The foot goes back on the pillow. He walks over to her and hands her the wine.

"For you to try out." The label had his company name and his name on it. She grins up at him.

"Gray this is amazing, I am happy for you. Your company is going to skyrocket."

"That is the plan." He comes around the couch and she moves her foot so he has a place to sit down.

"I can't wait to try a glass."

"Why not now?"

"Going to be cooking supper soon. One or two glasses of this goes to my head."

"I can cook while you rest." Rolls up his selves and goes into the kitchen and sees the chicken on the counter. "Stir fry chicken rich with veggies."

"Mmmm that sounds yummy."

"I have made it a few times."

"You and the dozen of girlfriends you have had." He takes out the cutting board and grabs the things he needs from the fridge and search the cupboards.

"There haven't been that many?"

The look she gave him, told him otherwise. "I beg to differ on that. The girls fall down at your feet in school. You were Mr. Playboy."

"I think you are wrong on that."

"Nu uh." He points the knife at her. Gray knew what she thought of him and he didn't think of himself as a playboy. Yeah he had women on his arm, he was kid, didn't know any better.

"It's true Gray. It didn't take long for you to go through one girl then have a other." He throws a piece of carrot at her.

"Believe what you well."

"I will." She sticks her tongue at him.

"Watch it or there will be consequences." She holds up her hands in surrender.

The meal he made was the best supper she had in a long time. The boys ate it up and left nothing on the plates. Afterwards they went back to playing in Josh's room and they both sat back down the couch siting side by side.

"That was delicious Gray. I give it five stars." Flashes with her hand a five.

"At lest I don't burn my food and have to eat cereal."

"Not all the time I do that. It's when I feel stressed."

"Have you taken more pills?"

"I have."

"Amber!"

"Gray I can't phone you up like you want me too. You have been very busy." She crosses her arms and not wanting to discuss this.

"Ok, I am not going to argue about the pills tonight. We can talk of other things."

"Like?"

Gray takes some of her hair puts it behind her ear and then takes one of her hands in his. "It's been what 12, 11 years. I think the last time I saw you was on the last day of college. Our first year, they had that party." She was wondering when he was going to start talking about the past. Her emotions where targeted of fear that a attack will strike.

"Yes I believe so." Her heart was thumping thinking that he was going to ask about Josh. Then to her surprise it went differently, it was what she expected him to say that caught her off guard.

"I know right, the next morning I woke up naked in my bed. I don't even remember the girl I slept with.

"You don't remember?" He shakes his head at her.

"It's all very blurry. Can't make out her face when I think back to it." They both had a lot to drink that night. It started with Amber first after seeing Gray talking to a girl, who desperately wanted him. She had enough of not being view as one of the girls on his arm.

Her body shifts on the couch. She was amazed that all of the girls he has had, it's her that he doesn't remember making love to. Then again it may be a blessing for her that he doesn't have to know about conceiving Josh. Even after Sting talked to her about saying something to him. "It's been so long Gray, why would you want to try and remember."

"It's something that has always stuck in my mind. I have tried everything to make it clear. No luck so far."

She let out her breath slowly in knowing that he may never find out. "Besides the last day of college, you have a son." Her smiles brightens at the mention of her boy.

"He is my pride and joy. Love him from the first moment I laid my eyes on him. You have a boy too. Shawn is great."

"Like you said about Josh is how I feel about him. His mother was a girl I dated in college."

Thinks back to who he has dated that she would know. Then her face appears in her head. Shawn had some of her facial expressions when he talked to her. "Juvia?"

"Yep, you guess it. We got together again and one thing lead to a other and here he is."

"You got married?"

"No. We shared custody of him. Then she got sick and passed away." He feels her hand squeeze his.

"Sorry."

"There was no love there, we were friends." He looks into her eyes. "We were not as close, like we were." His hand comes up and touches her cheek.

"Have you thought of me over the years Amber."

Couldn't very well lie and say no. He knows her to well to know when she would fib. Sometimes he would read her mind and answer her own thoughts.

"There have been moments that I would think of the past." She bites her lip from saying more. The look he was giving her she wasn't to sure what was going on. Right now she was going to change the topic.

"The wine you brought over, maybe I'll have a glass."

"You are changing the conversation."

"The past was mostly me raising Josh. There was Sting and Rogue there too." His head moves closer to hers.

"Don't want you talking of Sting tonight."

His hand moves from her cheek and puts it behind her head. Pulls her closer to him.

"Gray what are you doing?"

"Don't be scared." He brushes her lips with his.

"Gray..." She says softly.

He smiles. "Glad to have you back in my life."

She tries to pull back from him but he is not going to stop.

"I don't think..."

"Shhhh."

"Gray.."

"Amber, be still and let me kiss you." Softly presses his lips against hers. She tries to say something but she started to melt with the kiss. It was gentle and tender and Gray wanted access into her mouth by licking her bottom lip. Wasn't willing to give him dominance over her. Then she hears Josh door opens and she pushes away from him.

"Can we have a snack mom."

Gray stares at Amber and she had to turn away. "Go ahead." Watches the two boys raid her fridge. A pair of lips nears her ear and he whispers. "Next time you will open your mouth."

Without turning to him. "There will be no next time."

"I am not a betting man, but I will bet to say that we will." Gets off the couch to tell the boys that he saw ice cream in the freezer.

The fingers of her hand touches her lips, the kiss was just like him and it made her heart flutter. There is no way she will be kissing him again or he will remember that night. "Can I tell him before he figures it out on his own." He turns his head to look back at Amber and a flash of memory went through his mind of that night.

Thinks to himself. "Why did a memory appear when I kissed her?" Bowls out of the cupboard and some spoons. "If kissing her will regain that part of my past. Then a second kiss will be imperative. She may try to push me away. I will not let that happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Gray had to take a couple days off due to coming down with a cold. What he was trying to strive against came down with it. In the end he was taking couch syrup to combat with the cold. When the ice cream was finished eating, Amber refrain from having him stay there any longer. Told Gray and Shawn that it was time to go home. She had some work to do on her computer and she didn't want any distractions. Gray knew she was lying and he let it go. He didn't want her having a attack because of him.

Shawn stayed away from his dad as much as possible. With school ending soon he didn't want to miss any days. Most of his time was hanging out with his best friend Josh. That is where he is now. Up in his room, sitting on Josh's bed with the controller in his hand. "Your mom is cool Josh. Making us some cookies and letting you eat in your room. My dad, doesn't allow me to have a drink in mine."

"I think your dad is cool too. He lets you stay up late and he can cook food." He was sitting on the floor by his bed with the other controller. Josh notice something different in his mom in the last few days. She was trying to stay away from Shawn's dad. When the phone will ring and it was him wanting to talk to her. Would say no to the phone call and he would end up lying to Gray.

There was something about him that intrigued Josh. Sting was there for him as a dad, but he wasn't his real dad. He thought because he had son already that made him like him more. The boy was starting to think about his mom's happiness. Hasn't been with anyone in all of his 12 years. Sting and Rogue would invite her to go out with them from time to time. He wanted to see his mother dating. Josh wanted a real home, with a mom and dad. Hope for one day it will come to be. A family he long for and he wanted siblings.

"Josh heal me!"

"What did you say?"

"I said heal me or I am going to die."

Josh looks at the t.v and he quickly put the buff on Shawn's character to fully heal him. "Sorry Shawn. I wasn't paying attention."

Shawn puts the game on pause to look at the older boy. "What is wrong, you aren't getting my dad's cold are ya."

"No, Just thinking."

"Of?" He could tell that Josh mind was on something and he wanted to know what it was. He didn't like seeing him down.

"My mom." Josh puts down his controller and grabs a bag of chips.

"Why your mom? Are you mad at her?"

"Not mad at her or anything. If I tell you, you might think it's strange."

Shawn moves from his spot and lays on his stomach on the bed. "I wouldn't think what you said, will be strange. Just say it"

A chip goes into his mouth before talking. "I want my mom to start dating. I want a dad here all a time. I get to see Sting when I want too. He is not my real dad."

"If your mom starts dating and then married. That guy wouldn't be your real dad either."

"At lest he would be here."

"I want a mother. I miss my own. Your mom, is the only one that gives me hugs and kisses." Takes a chip from the bag.

"You want a mom and I want a dad." He stops putting a other chip into his mouth and turn to look at Shawn "Shawn, you said you like my mom right?"

"Yeah I do."

"I like your dad." Shawn wasn't to sure where he was going with this.

"What are you trying to say."

"What if we got your dad and my mom together. They already know each other."

Shawn sits up and puts his feet on the floor. "How do we get them together?"

The both of them think for while on ideas. They don't know how dating really works because they are to young themselves to date. A knock on Josh door had him come out of his thinking process.

"Josh, I am going to my doctors appointment will you be ok on your own?"

"Yes, mom. Shawn will be here with me. His dad is sick."

"Oh ok. I will be home soon, it will not take long." Hears her using the crutches as she walks away. Shawn jumps over his legs and opens up the door.

"Josh's mom...Amber." She turns around looks down at him.

"What is it Shawn?"

"Can you check on my dad." He gives her a puppy dog eyes. That way she wouldn't say no to him.

She didn't want to do it, but the look he was giving her was pulling on her heart strings. "I can when I get back ok?"

He puts his arms around her and gives her a hug. "Thanks" She hugs him in return.

"I can't ever say no to you boys. I got to go. See you later." She kisses his forehead.

When she leaves he turns to Josh standing in his doorway. "That worked. Now lets think of something else."

Her appointment didn't take very long and she is now able to walk on her feet again. She was carrying a bag back into the apartment complex and head for his floor. Doing this only for Shawn and no other reason then that. What was in the bag was for Gray to help in getting him better.

The sound of knocking on the door was hurting his head. With the cold he was suffering from the lack of drinking water which cause him to have a major headache. Grumbles as he got off his couch with the blanket covering him up. Wanted sleep not visitors. When he opens up his door, he changed his mind when it came to her.

"Hello." He moves aside for her to enter.

"Hi." She could tell he was sick by the sound of his voice.

"What brings you by?"

"Your cold, didn't I tell you to not put that shirt back on."

Gives her a sheepish look knowing she was right about not wearing it. Hands him the bag and he looks inside of it. "Shawn asked me to check on you. I wasn't to sure if you had anything to take care of your cold."

"I was running low on a few things. Thanks for this."

Scans his apartment and it was a total mess. Dishes had piled up, clothes thrown over the place. Everywhere she looked it hasn't been clean for days. "How can you get better with your place looking like a tornado went through."

Amber puts her hands on his back pushes him over to bedrooms. "Go lay down. I'll clean up in here for you."

"I can lay on the couch and watch you work."

"The bed will be warmer. Get in and sleep."

"I can't, I have tried but have a headache." Blows his noise into a tissue.

"I'll bring you something for you to take." Does what she tells him and gets underneath his covers. The bed was more comfortable then the couch he was out there because of his t.v.

"Amber I want something warm to drink."

"I'll make some tea."

"Can I have a sandwich too."

He hears her moan. "Soup is better."

"Fluff up my pillows."

"Gray!" Hears him laughing. When he was sick as kids, he was a mama boy wanting this and that. It drove his mother nuts. Then whenever she came down ill her dad and brothers took care of her. Her mother didn't want the hassle of making sure she got better.

A tray was being prepare for him. He was still asking for things for her to do. She was ready to throw this in his face. "Gray cut it out. I am here to help or I can go back home." That made him stop bugging her for the time being.

Carried the tray into his room and he was propping himself up with the pillows behind him. "Room service." She rolls her eyes at him.

"It's hot, be careful."

"You aren't going to feed me."

"Are you five. No you aren't. Eat and I'll clean up your mess out there."

"Leave it."

"Gray, there is sick germs everywhere. I can see why Shawn is at my place now. Your pills are in the corner of the tray and take the liquid stuff too. Take them after you eat. I will come back in later." She goes to walk away and he grabs her wrist.

"Don't keep avoiding me."

"Eat."

Removes her hand from his grip. His hold on her was light, not firm. Might not have the strength to keep her there. She leaves his bedroom. As he eats, she cleans. The floor gets sweep and washed, the dishes are put into the dishwasher. Clothes are in the washing machine and the ones in the dryer are folded. He watches her from his bed as she moves around. The pills had worked for his headache and the cough syrup was making him sleepy. "Amber what was in the small med cup."

"Night time Nyquil. You need a goodnight sleep and Shawn will be with us tonight." Going to try and stay awake for as long as possible he can. Didn't want her to leave with out him knowing.

"I don't want cough syrup to make me sleep."

"To bad playboy." She was referring to that kiss he gave her. If that is how he got a girl. He was a smooth operator.

His eyes were making it harder for him to stay awake and he was fighting it. The room was clean and it looked like it was sparkling. She was proud of how well it turn out. The last thing was to get the tray and leave. Peeks inside into his room and sees his eyes closed. The tray was put on the floor by his bed and tip toes over to the bed trying to not to make a sound. He was facing towards the door and her. She bends to pick up the tray, but a pair of hands reaches around her and pulls her onto the bed.

Gives out a little gasp and she is looking up at him. He literally put her on the other side of him right in the middle of the bed. Breathing starts to quickens. "Gray, I thought you where sleeping"

"I am fighting it" With his hand on her waist, he moves her closer to him.

"Why...you are sick. Let me up."

"Not yet. I want to try a experiment."

"Gray, if you don't let me up I will have attack."

"That will not happen with me here and what I am going to do."

"What are you planing. Cut it out!" He looks at her green eyes and puts a hand on her cheek.

Just like before he lowers his head and kisses her. His hand leaves her face and travels down her arm. Takes her hand entwines his with hers and moves their hands above her head. She was trying to get out from his grasp. His leg pins down both of hers from going anywhere. Tries to get his tongue into her mouth and she wouldn't let it happen.

He stops the kiss and looks at her wide eyes. Very softly he says. "Open please." She shakes her head.

"Then I have no choice but to do this." Wasn't to sure what he was going to do next. All she wanted to do was escape.

Starts feeling her anxiety build up. "Gray let me go." That gave him the chance he wanted. Sneaks his tongue into her mouth. Feels around her tongue and her mouth. She tasted like strawberries. Did put some on his tray and figured she had one.

As he continues to kiss her. A other flash hits him from that night and breaks off the kiss. "I knew it." He looks back at her again and sees tears come down her eyes.

"Amber it's ok. Take a breath." Lets go of her hand and she pushes him away and she rolls off the bed. Needed to get out of his place. She starts running to leave his bedroom. Before she reaches the door he got out of bed. He grabs her and lowers her to the floor. "Breath."

Her eyes closed tightly and she is pulled back into his chest. "You can do this, you don't need the pills." His arms wrap around her. She was trying to break away and she was getting worse.

Hasn't seen her like this before. The last two times where different from what he is witnessing. She did say they had gotten bad, in what why did they become so extreme. "Gray..." Pushes on his arms.

"Not letting you go, listen to me Amber like last time." Talks into her ear. Getting her to breath in deep. It takes a few minutes and he sees it starting to work. He wanted her back on his bed. Not have the strength to lift her up. Ends up pulling her along with him and he sits up against the bed with her still in his arms. It took a long while for her to come down to a level that he could ask her a question.

"You have never been like this. What has your mom done to you?"

"You don't want to know." It wasn't all her mom's handy work. It was herself too that can get her in situation that makes her feel so vulnerable and her emotions run wild. The way people look at her or closeness to someone can set her off, or basically anything can trigger it. He puts his head on top of hers.

"I am sorry Amber. I wanted to kiss you again. I push you to your breaking point. I will not do that again."

"Why did you?"

"I had memory flash from the night with that women I can't remember. It seams when I kiss you, I can see her face a little."

That was going to set her off again. Being in his arms was helping her. She had to tell him, and not telling him was worse. How do you form the words and tell him, that it was her and he has a son. It was going take everything she has to do it. "Should we get up from the floor Amber?"

Notices where she was given the attack. She moves from between his legs. Gray gets back into his bed. She stands there by the bed. Pats the space beside him. "I will not do anything."

"No, I need to go and check on the boys." It was getting later and she has seen to him and clean his place.

"Tell Shawn I love him, I'll see him tomorrow."

"I will." He takes her hand and brings it up to his lips.

"Amber?"

"Yes, something else you need."

"I wasn't going ask for anything else. I wanted to tell you or more like a warning."

"Warning?"

"I will kiss you again and I am going to show you that I am not a playboy."

"Gray I am not the type of..."

"Amber I don't go for types. I go for the beauty within. You are beautiful." He lets go of her hand. She goes over to his bedroom door.

"I don't see myself as that, never have."

"It will start with me. Goodnight Amber."

"Night Gray."

His eyes fall and he goes into a deep slumber. His dreams were of the past, of her. He sees her laying on his bed, with him next to her. They were taking each other clothes off and kissing. There was no panic in her eyes, but he saw something else he couldn't fathom. The dream was of him making love to her. When they came together, they went again. Until they laid in twine. When he woke up the next morning from a blissful sleep. It felt real to him and he wanted it become true.

Amber laid on her bed not able to sleep at all. She toss and turn all night, thinking of what she should do. "Do I tell him or not. I know I should, I am afraid of what he will say or do." She puts the pillow over her face.

"Can't I run away. No wait I already did that the first time and had Josh." Keeps rolling on the bed and rolls right off unto the floor.

"Ughh, that hurt." She rubs her hip, probably made a other bruise.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"I roll off the bed. I am fine, wasn't careful."

"Do you want me to get Gray."

She quickly says "No, do not call for him"

Her bedroom was above his. The chance of him not hearing the big thud was slim pickings. If he knew what is good for him, he will not come up.

"I'll come out soon to make you some breakfast."

"We are going to have cereal. And mom, I was thinking of summer vacation. I thought of something we can do."

"I have been thinking as well Josh, we can talk about it later."

"When later?"

"I will let you know."

She gets up from the floor and looks in the mirror. There were bags under her eyes. Was still wearing her clothes from last night.

"I need sleep. I will have to call into work and Lucy will have to take charge today, but first a change of clothes."

She was starting to undress when she hears noises coming from the kitchen. When she gets to her door to see what is going on. It opens with Gray standing there breathing hard. "I heard you fall again, are you all right?"

"Why are you out of breath?"

"The elevator is not working ran up the stairs."

"I didn't fall, I rolled off my bed." He comes into her room and walks over to her. Can see the bags under her eyes and was wearing the same clothes from last night. He turns his head and the bed was not slept in.

"Did you not get any sleep?"

"I have a lot on my mind." Steps back from him, not wanting a repeat of yesterday. As if he can read her mind he steps forward.

"Why not lay down?"

"In awhile, have to phone work and call Sting. He is coming to pick Josh up for the weekend. I want to see if he can come sooner."

"Want to tell me your troubles?"

"No."

"We used tell each other everything."

"We are older now Gray."

He takes a other step towards her and she goes to take a step back right up against the wall. Puts both hands on each side of her. "You help me to get well yesterday and I am feeling a lot better. I want to help you."

"I can manage."

"Do not close yourself off to me."

His hand goes to her cheek and rubs his thumb. She closes her eyes. "Gray can you leave. I want to get ready."

"Look at me. Do not get anxious." Her eyes open and the pounding of her heart might be heard from the moon. He looks at her lips, and his head lowers. Gray couldn't go further for his name was being called by his son.

"Dad." He steps away from her and turns around to meet Shawn at her door.

"Yes Shawn?"

"I know what I want to do for summer vacation."

"Can we talk about this later. I was having a conversation."

Shawn looks behind his dad and sees Amber moving to her dresser. Her face was all flushed. She was trying to hide her embarrassment for almost getting caught kissing. "Why is her face all red. Is she sick too."

"She is not sick perfectly healthy. Why don't we leave the room so she can get ready." He turns his son around and ushers him out. "Give me one moment Shawn."

"I'll go get a bowl of cereal."

The door shuts as Shawn heads to the table. "Where was I?" He walks back over to her.

"You were going to leave. And I need to finished up in here."

"I was about to kiss you before we got interrupted." He puts a hand on her arm to turn her to face him.

"Can I not continue?"

"Gray I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you are using me to figured out something from a long time ago. I think you need to let it go."

"I am not using you."

"I remember the word experiment."

She removes his hand from her. "Please go."

"Amber there is..."

"Gray I am tired, I have stuff to do and you are still sick and recovering. This is not the time."

His hand falls to his side and she opens her bedroom door. He frowns and looks at her. "I feel you want to keep me at arms length. Why is that?"

"The reason is obvious, there is 12 years that separates us from the here and now to the past."

"What does that mean? You do not want to be friends anymore?"

She rubs her eyes feeling the effects of last night sitting in. "I do want to be friends, it's just that the years of not seeing each other and all of the sudden you are here and I am being kissed. Its confusing me and I don't understand. There is other stuff going on and it's overwhelming me. I am not sure if I can sort it all out."

"Whoa, hold your horses, slow down."

He pulls her into a hug and rubs her back. "Sorry, I didn't think it would effect you so much."

She wraps her arms around him. Lays her head on his chest. "It's a lot ya know."

"Tell me the rest?"

He hears her sigh. She has been doing that a lot lately. "You already know about my mom. My dad is going through some heath problems. My brothers being in Clover and I am here. There is Sting too."

"Ok, I'll let you get ready. I will be out there, waiting. Want coffee?"He kisses the top of her head and looks down at her.

She nods her head. He leaves her and closes the door. Amber goes and sits on the edge of the bed. "I didn't tell him. What I did say was true, but him knowing about Josh might not come to light. He was trying to kiss me again, to have a other flashback. I can't let that happen. Then he would know that it was me and I was in love with him. What should I do?"

The time in her room was used to finish getting ready and to call work and Sting. When she emerged out of her room. The smell of coffee was brewing and Gray was making breakfast. The boys were done eating and in Josh's room.

"Gray what are you doing?"

"Making you something to eat. The boys are getting dressed."

"I can do all that for myself you head back to your place and get better."

"With how tried you must be feeling, it's best to have a proper meal or you might end up putting it in the trash."

"I am not that bad off to be burning food."

Pours a cup of coffee and sits at the table putting some sugar and milk into the cup. The boys come back out of the room. "Josh, dad is going to be picking you up sooner today. I just called him. Get your duffle bag together."

"Mom, I wanted to talk about summer."

"When you come back we will sit down with Dad, Rouge and discuss it."

Josh gives Shawn a look and he shrugs his shoulders. "Mom why not now?"

"Josh, I didn't get any sleep last night. I am tired and have a headache. This conversation will be on hold."

"MOM!"

"Stop it." She puts her fingers to her head.

Gray looks in the cupboard for some aspirin. Takes it out and brings it over to her. "Here, take some. Josh, listen to your mom. It can't be helped right now."

Josh turns and storms back to his room and slams the door. Amber gets up and walks over to his room and opens it up. "For that little stunt no PS4 for a week."

"Mom! You can't we are at the end of my game."

"No Josh. Your attitude."

"I only wanted to tell you about summer."

"Enough!" Josh flops down on his bed.

"Summer break is not for a other month. There is time to plan, not now."

"Dad would listen to me."

She throws her hands in the air. "When he gets here, we will see about that."

"Unplug that system and your t.v"

"Mom, you aren't being fair."

She goes right into his room and unplugs it herself. "My foot is down. What you say next determines if you get a other week of no play."

"Wish you were never born."

"Excuse me. I can't believe you said that. If I wasn't born, you wouldn't be here either. I know you are mad at me. I have asked you to wait on the talk of summer. I am used to those words from my mother, but my own son saying it. It cuts deep. NO game play for three." She walks out of his room and slams his door. Hears his pillow being thrown at his door.

The tears fall from her eyes. Josh has been subjected to the harshness of his Grandmother for far to long. She wipes her tears on her shirt sleeve and takes the cup of coffee and dumps in the sink. Gray could tell how hurt she was by what he said and to know her mother played a part in this. Now that they are back in each other lives, he was going to make sure that her mother has less involvement with them or stay away permanently.

"Amber...he will feel bad for saying that."

"Gray, don't. Whatever comes out of his mouth now. Will have no merit on making it right. It will be to quick of saying sorry. He has to think about what he did."

"Here sit and eat what I cooked for you."

The first bite she puts into mouth, it was so delicious that she devours the whole plate. Gray sat down at the table watching her. She tried to give him a bite of his food, but refused. It wasn't to long after that Sting and Rogue shown up.

"We are here as requested." Sting gives her a hug and eyes Gray near by. Rouge shakes his hand and Gray offers him some coffee.

Sting says something into her ear and they head into her bedroom. Gray watches the interaction between the two and balls his fist. "He is not into her like that anymore, but still cares a great deal for her."

"Sorry what?"

Rogue motions with his finger to his fist on the table. "You are going to get jealous for all the wrong reasons with Sting. He is with me and his eyes has not wonder back."

"They went into a room alone."

"Yeah, so. Nothing will happen."

Gray unclinch his fist and takes sip of his coffee. "How did they met?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Not yet. Can you tell me?"

"I wasn't there when they got together. I came sometime later. All I know is, they where dating when she was pregnant. Sting was there for the birth and agreed to be in Josh's life. They were together for at lest two years before I enter the picture and he came out of the closet."

"Does he know who Josh's real father is."

"No, we found out not to long ago."

"Why did it take so long for her to tell him or you."

"Her issues with her anxiety is one thing and her past."

"Her mom?"

"That is a understatement, that women is horrid."

"How bad has it gotten."

"All I can say is, we had to take her to the hospital."

Gary hits fist with on the table. "Why can't that women leave her alone."

"Don't know. Sting has stood up to her a few times, but Elle hasn't back down. Even when her dad had to get in between them."

"Why would Matt be there, they are divorced."

Rogue pours himself a second cup of coffee.

"It was the holidays and he came down to visit. Then when Elle shown up all hell broke loose."

"Can't image what happen, actually I can. I wasn't there to stand up for her when we were younger. I was only her support, she came to me when it got bad. That was often then most.

"Sting and I can relate."

Gray looks at her bedroom door wondering what they where talking about. Why talk behind closed doors. What is she telling Sting, that she can't tell him.

They were laying on the bed together with his arms around her.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in. Why haven't you told him, knowing he is starting to have flashbacks?"

"12 years Sting, 12. That is a long time not to be able to tell the guy I was once in love with that we have child due to a drunken night."

"You can't keep lying to him. It's going be more troublesome down the road when he finds out."

"If he finds out."

"Amber!"

"Sting you been Josh's father since he is born."

"I love him with every fiber of my heart, but he has the right to know about his real dad. Having him in the same apartment with him and they don't know each other. It's going to cause a disaster when the truth comes out."

She buries her head into his chest. "I can't. I am so freak out."

He holds her closer to him. "OK, don't get worked up."

"Sting can I run away."

"Sweetie, you already did that. If by some chance he finds out. I do not think he will let you or Josh go."

She sighs. "I thought so."

He puts her onto her back and starts playing with her hair. "You know If I didn't swing for the same side. I would have gone on one knee and ask you to marry me. There be no problems with him showing up. He would know Josh and you be mine."

Her hand reaches up and touches his cheek. "Sting don't make me cry."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He kisses her lips. "You got to tell him."

The phone starts ringing and she keeps looking up at Sting.

"I am terrified."

"It will be easier once it's out in the open."

"Sting..."

There is a knock on her door and Sting speaks for her. "We are almost done in here."

"Amber the phone is for you. Jellal is on the line."

"I am coming out Rogue thanks."

She swings her legs onto the floor. "I'll talk to Josh about what he did. I can't believe he said that to you."

"He really wanted to talk about summer vacation."

Amber stands up from the bed and goes out of the bedroom. Sting follows her over to Rogue. She picks up the phone from his hands and starts talking. "Jellal?"

"Amber. Glad you are home. If not was going to try your cell."

"I am home. What is up?"

"Are you sitting down? If not, get Sting on the phone."

"Why?"

"I have not so good news to tell you."

"Jellal. What is wrong?"

"Sit down."

"Jellal!"

"Sister please or you will have attack."

"I will have one anyways if you don't tell me."

She gets a chair and sits down. All the men are looking at her knowing something is wrong. Josh, Shawn come out of the room.

"Maybe take a one of your pills first."

"Jellal! Tell me."

"It's Dad."

"What?"

"Dad is in the hospital. He had a heart attack."

"Oh God no."

"When? How is he?

"Last night. We still have no word yet."

The news isn't what she wanted to hear this morning. This is the last thing that she wanted to happen.

"OK, I am on my way."

"Sister, you know I have to phone her."

"I understand. I'll see you soon."

"Love you sister. Mystogan says to drive careful."

"Love you both and tell dad when you do see him.

She hangs up the phone and puts a hand to her chest. "I have to go pack, my dad is in the hospital. He has suffer a heart attack."

Walks in between Gray and Sting. "I have to leave right away. Sting I don't know how long I'll be but can you have Josh until..."

Her words gets caught off by Sting and Gray at the same time. "We are coming with you." She looks at the both of them.

"You guys I can't ask of you to do that. You have work."

Gray steps ahead of Sting first and speaks. "You can't possibly drive when you been up all night. Don't want you ending up in the car accident."

The blonde stands beside the raven. "He is right, I'll drive you there with Josh."

She covers her eyes and start crying. "My dad. I want to see my dad."

Sting lets Gray go to her and wrap his arms around her. "We will go and see him. My car is big enough to take all of us."

He looks at Sting and he nods his head. "Yeah, lets all go."


	4. Chapter 4

They all piled into Gray's car. They were able to fit everyone in including their bags and suit cases. He drove with Sting in the passenger seat to show him where to go. Amber was behind Gray with her head resting on Rogue shoulder. He allowed her to fall asleep on him when she couldn't stay awake anymore. She had a terrible attack while getting her things together. Gray was down in his place at the time, so he couldn't be there to help calm her down. She was given one of her pills, by Sting.

Gray was looking in his rear view mirror at her. "She will be fine Gray no need to worry." Sting pats his shoulder.

"I should of stayed."

"We or you can't predict when she will have attack. It's painful to watch her go through one. As we don't know what it feels like not to breath or get your mind to settle down. There are times she feels like running to hide. Sting turns back to look at his lover and his ex.

"Growing up with her I saw the pain she went through and witness to the harsh words she would get from her mother. Then when she came to me the first time being hit by her. I was angry and frustrated because I was to young to deal with it."

"At what age did this happen?"

"The first time she sneak into my room, we were only 8 years old. The first time she was hit by her mom, we were 11, but that was the first time I saw it. She could have been hit way before then. Her cheek was so red and swollen it took a few days to go down."

"Amber only told us of a dear friend that was there for her during those times. We never knew it was a guy."

"Sting, she could close herself off at times. It was best for her to know that you were there."

"Yes, that is what we did."

"Maybe you would know this, Sting. I have yet to ask her myself. Why did she leave to go to Clover. I was looking for her after college and called her brothers. They told me she was there, but that was all, no other information. She didn't get in contact with me after."

"I can't answer that. You will have to find that out on your own." Gray frowns not getting the answer he was looking for.

"I am stalled again in finding out."

"I am sure you will find out soon, Gray. Sting has his reasons for not saying anything."

"Can you tell me?" He looks back in the rear view mirror again.

"I am in the same boat. We don't want to break her trust in us."

"Why is it a big secret."

"When she does tell you, you will understand."

"If I can't get anything out of you two. I will have to wait for the right moment."

He continues to drive for awhile more until they pulled over for a break at a convenience store and to give the boys a chance to stretch their legs. They were in the store getting junk food to take with them.

"What are we going to do now that we are going to see your Grandpa."

"I don't know Shawn. I got mad at my mom. This might not go as planned."

"How are we going to get them to get closer to one other now."

Josh shakes his head and shrugs. "Who are you trying to get closer boys?"

They both turn around to see Sting and Rogue behind them. Shawn and Josh looks at one other.

"Boys what are you up to?"

"Dad, I need to tell you something."

Sting folds his arms to hear his son out. He has yet to tell him what he said to his mom was unacceptable. The look that he was giving to him now. It was something important that he wanted to share. "Go ahead Josh, we are listening."

Had woken up with no one in the car and looks around her. "Where are we?" The sliding door opens and she gets out. She puts her arms into the air and bends from side to side. When she was done getting the kinks out of her body she notices her son and Sting in the store, with Shawn and Rogue. "If they are there, where is he."

"Where is who?"

She turns to see Gray coming from the side of the building where the washrooms where. "Checking to see where everyone was at."

"Boys are getting snacks. I was going to gets us something as well." She leans against the car and looks at the store."

"A drink will do."

"No food."

"Nope."

He stands right in front of her. "How is your anxiety? Sorry, I wasn't there."

"I am good. No worries."

"Amber, I was worried. I don't like it when you have those attacks that are so bad. I am not there with you."

"Gray there is nothing you can do for me. Been dealing with them for so long. Don't know if they will ever go away."

He puts a hand on her waist and brings her closer to him. "How can you say there is nothing for me to do. Been with you from the first time you got one." She looks up into his eyes.

"You haven't been there for all."

"I'll see to it that I am."

They stare at each other and she had to look down on the ground. His stare was to intense, made her heart do flips. He puts finger under her chin to make her look back at him.

"I want to be there. ok"

"Ok."

He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he didn't want to get notice by Josh or his son. Ask questions to answers he doesn't have. What he felt for her all those years ago is starting to resurface.

"I'll go inside before the boys buy out all the junk food." He turns to walk a head of her. Then feels arms wrap around him and holding him in place. "Amber?"

"Give me a minute."

"Is it a attack, let me turn around."

"No, it's not." He puts his hands on hers.

"What is it?"

"Thanks for being here and..."

"And?" He feels her arms tighten."

"Soon, don't know when. I want to be just like this again."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you yet. Can you wait?"

"I will always wait for you." Amber starts to let go and he keeps her hands there.

"Whatever is going on. Know that I will help you to ease your mind."

"It might not be that easy."

"It's us, Amber. You and I. Nothing will change that.

"I hope you will remember you said that."

"Most certainly."

He lets go of her hands and she steps around him. "Can you grab me stuff. I want to use the washroom."

"Sure."

They continue the ride to Clover with Sting driving to give Gray a break. He now took Rogue place beside Amber and Rogue was up front. It was still a few hours left in the trip. The boys was playing a car game and the adults talk about various things. Amber was happy that Sting, Rogue and Gray was getting along. She thought there would be some friction between them from when they first met, but all seams well.

When they finally get into Clover, they went straight to the hospital before finding a place to stay. It was still light out only for a short time. She wanted to see her dad and brothers first anyways. Sting had phone Jellal up to inform him they were there. Everyone piles out of the car and Amber looks up at hospital. "What room is he in?"

"Sister he is on the third floor." She spins and sees her brothers behind her.

"Mystogan, Jellal!" She runs over to them and jumps into her older brother's arms.

"Hello baby sister. We have missed you." He squeezes the life out of her and she tries to do the same.

"You have no where the strength that I have."

"One these times brother you will break my back."

He laughs. "Maybe."

"Where is my hug?"

She smiles at her other brother. "Right here Mystogan." Has missed them a great deal since the last visit.

"Where is my nephew?" He puts his sister down to look at the rest of the group behind her. He notices Josh with a other boy.

"You brought a friend with you Josh?"

"Brother, this is Shawn. You know his dad."

"I do?"

"Hello Mystogan, Jellal." Gray walks right up to them and shake their hands.

"Gray. Been a long time."

"To long."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here for her, we live in the same apartment building now."

Her brothers turn to look at her. Wanting confirmation that it is true. "We didn't know that we were neighbors. We were asking the boys to fetch things for one other. Then one day I feel off my chair and he came running up."

"Are you ok, did you get hurt?" She waves her hand at Jellal.

"It was only a twisted ankle. I had attack when I saw him. We can get into that later. I want to see dad."

"Yes follow us."

At first she couldn't take a step forward to go with her brothers. They all look at her wondering what is wrong. "Can you all go up, I need a minute."

"Sister? You ok."

"Yeah it's been a long day. I'll be there soon. Mystogan."

"Third floor, room 9."

She nods her head and smiles. With her hands she tells them to go and watches their backs as they go into the hospital. When they are out of sight, she returns to the car and pulls out her violin. "I want to play for my Dad."

Stands at the open car door and looks through her purse for her pills. She felt the unease starting to build, not knowing what to expect going on up. The fear of facing her mom soon and hearing what she will say to her. It never changes, the hard brutal words that cause her to feel insignificant. Finds the bottle of her pills and opens it up and pours two out. Then she felt a arm wrap around her and the bottle taken out of her hand. "Should of said something."

The bottle goes back into her purse and he takes the pills out of her hand. "Gray!"

He pockets them into his jeans and puts his other arm around her. "Breath in deep. I am here."

"You don't understand."

"Amber I saw the look in your eyes. So did the rest of the group. Sting was going to come back, but I told him I will take care of you." He turns her around in his arms and keeps holding on to her.

"We can stay out here as long as you want." She puts her hands onto his chest and looks up at the sky.

"Not to long, the sun is starting to set." She sees the first star of the evening and a half moon hiding behind some clouds. Gray only looked at her and as they stood there he had a other memory flash. This time didn't require a kiss to see the memory. It was of the women laying beside him on her stomach and unable to see the face yet, but he notice something on her body. On her right shoulder blade was three small moles. He was kissing her shoulder and rubbing her body. Shakes his head to clear his mind.

"Gray? Is something the matter."

"No, I was thinking of something. Nothing to be concern of."

"If you say so."

He unwraps his arms from around her and holds onto her hand. "Ready."

"As ever I can be." Grabs her violin with her other hand.

"You can be excited that you will be able to see your dad. I haven't seen him in forever." Pulls her to the front door. They find the elevator to go up to the 3 third floor. When they come out of the doors her brothers were right there with the rest of them.

"You didn't go in?"

"The nurses and doctors are ensuring that everything is set up with the machines."

"The machines?"

"He is on a heart monitor and other gadget."

"We will see him right Jellal?"

"Yes, he is heavily sedated. They said, he could come to right now and we can't stay to long."

They make their way down the hallway and wait outside of the room. Josh was standing next to his mom. Sting gave him a nudge and a look that told him to say something. "Mom?" She looks down at him.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier." Gives him a hug and Sting gives her a thumb up.

"We will talk about this later ok"

"Yes mom."

The doctor comes out of the room and gives them details on what to do and not to do. Told them that he was finally awake but very tried. He might not realize we are there until is he fully alert. They were happy of the news that he woke up. Amber felt very relieved and her brothers told her to go first.

She inches her way over to the door and puts her hand on the handle. Gray was standing right there and says into her ear. "Take a deep breath and go in." She looks at him and grabs for his hand. Turns the handle and pushes on the door. Brings him into the room with her.

"Dad?" She moves over to the head of the bed. Her father was turn the other way.

"Daddy." His eyes slowly open and sees who is standing before him.

"Amber, is that you?"

"Jellal phone me this morning. Came all the way here, you are our first stop."

"Did travel here by yourself?"

"No, Sting and Rogue are here. Josh is out in the hallway, and Gray and his son came along too."

He turn his head and sees the person he hasn't seen in over a decade. "Gray, my boy. Good to see you."

"Good to see you to Matt." Gray puts his hand on his arm.

"How is my daughter holding up."

"Doing as well as expected."

"Dad, I could have answer that."

"But you would have lied."

"Anyways, my brothers want to see you too."

"Send in the rest of the clan."

They stay in the room for at lest a hour before the nurse came in to tell them that visitors hours where almost over. "I want to say with dad."

"Sister, he needs his rest. I can see you are tried as well. Best to recharge and come again tomorrow."

"Jellal, he will be by himself."

"You two kids cut it out. I will be fine, and there is always tomorrow like he said."

"Before we go daddy. Want me to play." Holds up her case to show him.

"A concert for me?"

"One song." Opens it up and pulls out her violin. Her mom made her take lessons. She wanted to replace her in her music career. Amber didn't want to pursue it, but her mother could be very forceful. When she starts playing her father closed his eyes to hear the music flow from the strings and cords. The times he has heard her play was very calming and she was better then her mother. Matt, would praise her and encourage her to carrying on when she would have problems with her mother. Matt would fight with his wife, over the treatment she would give his daughter. When he found out Elle was hitting her. He tried to make her stop, when that didn't happen. He did end up divorcing her.

When the song came to a end, her father had fallen asleep. "I wasn't that bad was I." Laughs, but glad he went to sleep. She heard clapping coming from the hallway. The door was open and nurses and patents where standing near by. Quickly put her violin away and close the case. She didn't like the added attention. Gray could tell she was getting stressed. The only thing he could do was for her to hide her face in his chest.

"Amber that was great. I listen to you when you play in the mornings. To see a live version, it was incredible."

"I did it for my dad." He rubs her back. Thought she looked cute at how she snuggle into him. Going to ask her to play some more later but there was commotion coming from out in the hall. Jellal heard her voice first. Called her that morning as well and was hoping she wouldn't show up. The interaction that was about to happen sent his back hairs standing up.

"I am here to see my husband, why is there a crowd standing at his door way. Move out of the way."

Gray could feel her stiffen up and she pushed herself away from him. The women that they knew was walking into the room. "Why is there so many people in here." She looks around the room and had her answer. Narrows her eyes at her daughter.

"He called you!"

"He is my dad, mother. I wanted to be here."

"Whatever, I don't care." She turns to her twins boys and her face light up with a huge smile on her face.

"My boys how are you and how is your father doing?" Mystogan told his mother what the doctor has already relayed to them. She gives each one of them a hug and she completely ignores Josh standing near Jellal. Gray saw the way Elle looked at her Grandson and Josh looked hurt. He called Josh over to him.

"Do not mind her."

"She is always like this to me. Not Grandpa."

Amber wanted to run and hide. The only solace she felt was having Gray by her. "Brother, we need to find a place to stay."

"You all will be staying with me. I have enough rooms." Her brother was a lawyer and his house was huge. Could fit in army then some.

"Jellal must you house all of them and her."

"Mother, do not start. She is my sister and I love her. You need stop this. She is your daughter, that you gave birth too."

"I wish I didn't. If it was not for her, I would be having concerts all around the world." There it was the words that she will say to her every chance she took.

"Mother!"

"What? She knows this it's nothing new." She turns to look at her and sees Gray beside her.

"Oh, why are you here?"

"That is none of your business Elle."

"She making you feel sorry for her."

"Amber has never done that."

"Why don't you leave, I am here now to be with Matt. Go home."

Amber couldn't take it anymore, she needed to leave. "Mom, are you ok?" Josh saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Time to go to Jellal place son." Takes her violin case and runs out into the hallway and heads for the elevator.

"Did she run away to have one of her many anxiety attacks."

"Mom you are the cause of them."

"If she could handle her emotions better, she didn't need to have them."

Mystogan shakes his head at his mom. She will never learn or understand what she is doing to her own family. Sting wanted to say something but Rogue pulled him back. "Come on we have to go after her."

"My dad already went after her." Sting puts his hand on the boy shoulder and he looks at his son.

"We will go too."

The elevator was empty when she enters and holds onto the rail. Trying to calm herself down. "She will never change." The door closes and she pushes the button for going down. Leans back against the wall. She heard Gray called after her, but she choose not to have heard him. Her hand goes into her purse and takes out the pills and pops them into her mouth. "Can't stop me this time."

The night air breeze hits her face as she heads outside. Right now she wanted to be some where else beside here. There were other people that came with her. If she took off, they wouldn't know where to look for her. Amber goes walking back to the car to wait for everyone else. Gray finally caught up with her. "Amber!" She looks at him but didn't say anything. That made him worry.

When she gets into the car and he sits beside her. Tried to have her lay her head on his shoulder, but she didn't want the comfort right now. He could only hold her hand and watch her. The others come back into the car. Sting had open the door on her side to make sure she was ok. When she didn't say anything he gives Gray a look. "She shut down."

Sting swore and he touches her cheek. "Amber, we will get you to your brothers were you will feel better." Kisses her forehead and closed the door. He knew where Jellal lived, he didn't need to ask for directions. Gray hands him the keys and starts up the car and drives out of the parking lot.

"Jellal will be there later, but he gave me his house key." Rogue holds it up in his hand. It was a ten minute drive to his place. Very little talking was made by the grown ups. Josh, Shawn sat there looking out the window. There was nothing to see, since it was dark already. Josh felt really bad for his comment to his mom. He wanted to do a honest apology, when she was her self again. He has seen her act like this before and it always scared him.

Rogue open the door to Jellal house. It was a beautiful area which he picked to build this home. Had very few neighbors but that is what he wanted. Surrounding by mountains and trees and near by river. When they went inside Amber just walk aimlessly around the house not doing anything or talking to anyone. It trouble all of them to see her like this. Gray hasn't seen her act like this before, it was all new and strange. When Jellal came home and Mystogan drop by soon after. Gray pulled the twins aside to ask them some questions.

"She has shut down before, but not compare to before. She would talk back then, to not talking now."

"Gray we have tried over and over again to get our mother to stop with her harassment. Even dad has not been able to do it either. From what our sister has told us, she has shown up at her place after having no contact."

"Shown up Jellal?"

"As you know, mom wanted Amber to pursued a career in music."

"I remember the fights they had and her coming to me was not pleasant ones. She force her to change her career for college."

"Mom shown up at Amber's place in Clover. That is when she found out about Josh. She blames him for her not returning to school."

"How can she blame her for having a kid."

"We don't know, but she did. The words that came out of her mouth made Amber have more anxiety attacks then ever before. She told Amber that she should have terminate the pregnancy and that having children will ruin her life."

"Did she really say that?"

"Same abuse but putting it on Josh. That kid has had no happy memories with our mother. If it wasn't for Sting being there when it happen. Amber would have probably spiral out of control."

"If this was all going on. Why didn't she ever get in touch with me."

"That is something we do not know. We don't even know who Josh's real father is. We have tried asking her about it, but refuse to disclose it."

"Things are going to be a lot different now that I am back in her life."

Jellal puts his hand on Gray's shoulder. "We are grateful to you for all those years that she had you to confine in. Amber would always want you even when we were there trying to settle her down."

"You were her family."

"We could only do our best with her. We love her to bits and she knows that."

When it was getting later and time to rest for the night her brother shown them the bedrooms. They had their picked on which one to take. Jellal hadn't done anything to the room he had for Amber when she came that summer. It was her room up to when she gave birth to Josh and then moved out later. Josh room was a nursery at first but as he got older Jellal made changes to it to meet his nephew needs. Josh didn't want that room he wanted a bigger one where Shawn and he could share a room. Sting and Rogue pick out theirs and Gray picked Josh's old room.

Amber laid on the bed and not able to sleep. She couldn't sleep, the words from her mother was running around in her mind. If she tried to change her thoughts, unfortunately it didn't work. Everyone else was sleeping now, the clock that was on her nightstand read after 12pm. She was wearing a long white nightgown and her hair was down from being up all day. Thought about going downstairs, but didn't want to cause noise. The one thing she could do was opening up the sliding doors and venture out onto the veranda.

The stars were fully out and moon was high in the air. There was a chair outside for her to sit in. She decided to stand at the rail to view mountain in front of her. Loved being out here when she needed time to herself. In the city, back at the apartment it wasn't at all quiet. The noise from the traffic and neighbors put a damper on going outside often. She wasn't planing to stay outside for to long she was eyeing the sliding doors to Josh's room where Gray was sleeping. The veranda went all the way down to the end of the house. There were no spaces or other railings for her to climb over.

A few steps to the sliding door had her hand on the handle. It will be the first time in 12 years that she has done this. The door was unlocked and quietly opens it up. Softly closes it and walks over to the bed. Gray was sleeping on his stomach like he usually does. Amber stood there next to bed. The bed was turn into the a double one from Josh single that was here. There was room for her to enter with out waking him up. She pulls back the covers and stops herself from getting in. This was something she did when she was younger. Wasn't to sure of now and what he would think of her sleeping next to him. Amber changes her mind and turns to go back outside. A hand grabs her wrist and pulls her down in the bed. A arm splayed across her abdomen. He pulls her closer to him. "I knew if I picked this room you would come to me."

She rolls onto her back. The only light in the room was the moon's light shining in. Gray prop his head onto his hand and looks down at her. "You were awake? Gray."

"Sort of. Heard you moving in the next room."

"Sorry that I woke you."

"If it's you I am fine." His eyes roam over her body. She look gorgeous from what he can see with the moonlight. Her big breasts were perking and her nipples were hard from being outside in the cool weather. Wanted to touch all over her body. He could feel the lower half of him raising. Didn't want to scare her by doing anything that might make her leave. Had to focus his thoughts onto something else. That was a mistake when his eyes looked into hers.

"Amber you are beautiful." He puts some of her hair behind her ear and his hand lays on her cheek.

"Gray, no I am not."

"Yes you are. I can prove it to you."

"You can't."

"Yes I can. Let me show it to you."

He lowers down and kisses her lips. Her hand goes to his chest to push him away. Takes her hand and stops the kiss. "Amber do not be scared. Trust me."

"Gray I can't. I am going back to my room." He puts his arm around her waist.

"No stay." His hand starts moving her nightgown up. The hand feels her thigh and moves up to her stomach. In the moonlight he sees the scar on her stomach. "What is this?" He traces his finger along the scar.

"I had a c-section."

"Josh came out from here." Kisses her scar and she sucks in her breath.

"He is amazing kid, you know that."

"Gray stop."

"Amber there is nothing to be scare of." His hand moves the nightgown up above her breasts. The exposure of them makes him want to put one into his mouth and suck hard. Continues to let his eyes take in what he can see. With his fingers touches her body ever so lightly. They touch her nipples and her breast. He hears her holding her breath. Gray wanted to know if a other part of her body was feeling it.

"I wonder if you are wet?"

"Gray, no stop this." Doesn't listen to her panic pleads. His fingers move to the top of her panties. Instead of putting his hand inside he feels the fabric. One fingers moves down to her entrance and there was a wet spot. He smiles down at her and she is looking at him wide eyed.

"Should I make you wetter." His finger moves to the side of her underwear near the thigh and slides it underneath it. He wanted to touch the wet lips and be able to put a finger into her warm womanhood. Rubs the finger up and down on her opening. It was going to be a little tease, before he will pull down her garment.

She shakes her head no. "Gray no. I am asking you to stop." Her heart couldn't take it. This is not what she wanted right now. She came here for comfort that he was offering before in the car. Pushes his hand away before his finger could enter into her and pulls down her nightgown. She gets off the bed and looks down at him with tears in her eyes.

"I said, no. I am not doing this because you want flashbacks of a women you can't even see or remember. I wanted to be held, like I was when we were younger. I want to be in your arms. And this..." She shakes her head not thinking right or saying her words.

"This is mistake, I shouldn't of come over here." She goes over to the sliding doors and Gray gets out of bed and stops her. She didn't want him to know it's her or figure out about Josh. Is far from ready to tell him and running is her choice of action. Having him close to her and doing those things is scaring her. Her thoughts were on her body, the way she looked. Why would he be interested in touching her. The night they did it, they were both drunk. That is how she played it as, a night the he got confuse to the person he was with.

"Wait, this is not what that is. I am not trying to remember."

"Then what is this? I don't understand. You are my friend and this is unlike your behavior. I am not one of those girls that you have made love to. My body isn't slimming and I have less experience in love. There have only been with two people that I have had sex with, Sting and Josh's father."

Gray realize he pushed her again to a place where she wasn't willing to go. He pulls her into his embrace. She struggle to be release from his hold. He sweeps her up into his arms and carries her back to the bed. Lays her down and quickly lies beside her before she could bolt and wraps his arms around her. She snuggles right into his chest hiding her face.

"Sorry, I did it again. Amber, I truly wasn't doing this to see her face. I was doing this because..." He wanted to be sure he was saying this correctly and for her to understand. Her experience in love is different from his. Then he would have to go at a snail pace with her.

"Because I wanted you. Amber I will say this many times until you get it. You are beautiful, the way you look tonight. All thought went out the window. Can you let me see your face." He softly hears her say no among her crying.

"Come on I can brush away your tears." He urges her to go onto her back. When she finally did as he told her too. Her eyes were tightly shut. She feels his hand on her cheek and with his thumb the tears where wipe away.

"Let me see your eyes."

"No."

"Please."

She opens up one eye, but can't look at him. "Now the other." The other eye opens up and she looks up at the ceiling.

"Look at me." Her eyes move slowly over him. He was rubbing her cheek to courage her along.

"Hello beautiful."

"Gray...I.."

"I know you aren't ready or feel like you aren't. I did warn you that I would kiss you again. I have upgraded that now. I want you." Puts a hand on his and keeps looking at him.

"I will go as slow as you want to, to get to this place right now."

"Right now?" She frowns at him, not comprehending his meaning. He looks over her body again and looks back at her.

"With you laying here beside me, not to be held, but to make love." He pulls the blanket over the both of them and holds her close.

"I am your sanctuary. I place that you have always felt safe and I don't ever want you to feel that you can't come to me when you need too."

"I have always felt safe with you."

"I am reassuring you of that. What ever happens from this point on between you and me and what road we go on. I want you at my side."

He looks down at her for a answer, hoping she would agree. "You want to be more then friends?"

"Eventually yes." She goes back to snuggle in close to him. "Your answer Amber?"

"I don't know."

He didn't want to hear a don't know or a maybe, he wanted a clear cut yes. Gray wasn't going to push it and let her ponder over it. "Need time?"

"Ummm yeah, don't give me a time limit."

"You are going to be driving me nuts until then you know. Can I ask for one thing?"

"What is that?"

"Let me kiss you."

"Gray the last time you did that you had a flashback and you just kiss me a few minutes ago. Isn't that enough?"

She turns her head from his chest to look back at his eyes.

"One kiss or maybe two...or three." She smiles at him.

"Gray..."

Rubs his nose with hers. "It's only kissing."

Amber thought to herself. "Kissing can lead to others things. That resulted in me having Josh." The look he was giving her was one of sincerity. She sighs knowing he might not give up on it.

"A kiss, one kiss." Holds up her finger telling him one. He looks at her finger and with his hand wiggles it.

"I guess I have to be fine with that." She puts her hand on his neck and lowers him down and she lefts up her head to meet his lips. Kisses him instead of the other way around hoping that it will not insight a other flashback.

Made the kiss soft and she didn't want to go beyond that. Not having access into her mouth or his. She continues to kiss his lips and she feels his hand on her waist trying to get her to come closer to him. He wanted more from her lips, he was glad that she started it but he was going to finished it. When she goes to kiss his top lip, he slips his tongue in. He opens up his eyes to look at her and her eyes get big. Plays with her tongue and explore her mouth. Her eyes closes and she lets him win and take a control. He kisses her with what he is feeling for her and wanting her to know that he was serious. Ends the kiss with both of them needing air. "Gray, why?"

"Your kiss was lovely, but I wanted more."

"That is the one kiss you will get."

His thumb rubs her lower lip. "I hope not."


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days had them going to the hospital and being at Jellal's place. Amber made sure to go when their mom was going visit their dad. Jellal would call her ahead of time to see what her plans where. It help relieved her of her anxiety and not to have attack. The day after of her being in Gray's bed. She woke up first, but felt like she was awaken by something but wasn't to sure what it was. Still in his bed underneath the covers with his arm holding her close. When he told her that he hope that wasn't the only kiss she repeat herself and said yes. He end up kissing her forehead and told her to go to sleep. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She didn't want to wake him up a second time so she carefully moved his arm and got out of bed. Looks down at his sleeping face and bends down and kisses his cheek. The blanket gets pulled up to his shoulders. "Thanks Gray for being there again."

Tiptoes back out on the veranda instead of going out the bedroom door. Not want to be caught by Josh and Shawn as to why she was coming out of Gray's room. When the sliding door close Gray open up his eyes. "Anytime Amber." Touches his cheek where she kissed him. He was laying there awake watching her sleep and he had steal a kiss while she was sleeping, but the kiss woke her up. Moved fast for her not to notice that he was awake.

Now they were almost to Jellal place once more. Her dad was doing great with treatment and was going to leave the hospital soon to go home. Gray offer to take him back with them when they have to return, but Matt was going to take his time. Amber was sitting up front and Gray was driving them around. "That was nice visit with Dad."

"He enjoyed listening to you play Mom."

"Yes he did Josh." She gives him a big smile. Her and Josh had a talk with Sting and Rogue about what he said to her a few days ago. Now understand that it hurt her far more then he realized and he truly said sorry to her again. Josh was hoping that he can talk to her about summer vacation. When Shawn and him where in the convenience store. They both told Sting and Rogue of their plans of getting their parents together. Sting told them that he would help them any way possible.

"Mom, when are we going back home?" Turns in her seat to look at her son properly.

"I am not sure, maybe in a few days or sooner. I called the school and told them what is going on. I know you probably not liking being here and missing home? That goes for you to Shawn."

"No, not really. I just wanted to know that is all, Mom."

"I am fine as well. I like it here and Jellal lets us do whatever."

"My brother likes to make sure that everyone is taken care off. He has a big heart. I hope one day he will get married and show that same caring nature to his bride." Gray looks over to Amber quickly then turn his head back to the road.

"Hmmm What about Erza?

"She is still in the picture."

"We haven't seen her."

"She is away on a business trip will not be back for a couple of weeks."

"Ohh and Mystogan?"

"He was dating Elfman sister."

"What!"

"Uh huh. I think they are taking a break."

He looks at her again. "Why?"

She shrugs her shoulders and holds up her hands. "Not to sure."

"Mom can we have something to eat."

"We are heading back to Jellal's you can wait to have lunch there."

"I am hungry too Dad."

The boys look at one other. Sting told the boys to keep trying to get their parents to get closer together with each chance they get. Josh asked his dad of what they could do for summer. He wanted to go away, but didn't know where.

Gray taps his finger on the wheel. They have been eating Rogue cooking and he wanted to give the guy a break. "Where should we go. It's a nice day out."

"They boys said Dairy Queen." He looks at the boys in the mirror and sees the look that they give each other.

"Ok, sounds good to me. What about you Amber?"

"No complaints. Since you said it's a nice day. We could go to the drive through and take it back and eat it outside."

"You don't want to eat outside there?" She tells him no and turns to face looking out the front.

"Are you boys fine with that?" They both agreed.

The food was order and Amber pulls out her card. "Here I'll pay."

"Shouldn't it be the guy that pays?"

"Why should it be?"

"Didn't you ever go out with Sting?"

"Yes we dated for a short time."

"You went out to eat and he paid right?"

"I don't think it matters."

Gray looks back at the boys. "Boys when you are with a girl. If you are dating or not always pay, don't let her do it." He pushes her card away and takes out his from his wallet.

Gives her a wink and hands the card to person at the window. She blushes and turns her head to look elsewhere.

When the food and drinks are in the car. They continue to head back to her brothers. Amber was thinking about the last few days. Gray was always near her and not ever out of her sight. She didn't need to go back to his room after that night, she stayed in hers. He would whisper into her ear telling her how beautiful she was when no one was looking.

Gray parked the car next to Jellal truck. He was at work today and he took his car instead. Sting and Rogue stayed back for a little bit of rest, they wanted Amber to have time with her dad. Not have many people crowd the man. The Boys get out of the car run to the side of the house to enjoy eating out in the sun. Amber called to them to help bring the food, but they didn't hear her.

"Boys are a lot of work. I wonder what a having a girl would be like."

"Probably the same but with more drama." Stands by her with the drinks and food. He hands her the drink tray.

She gives him a odd look. "More drama?"

"You know. Mom I want make up, mom I don't have enough clothes. Mom I new phone."

"I wasn't like that."

"You could have been. It would have been interesting to see you make more of fuss with yourself."

"There wasn't a need for me too. Not in that house hold. Dad got what I needed when I asked. Mom well.." Her voice trails off not wanting to bring up the past.

"I am starving lets eat." He takes her hand and walks with her to the patio. As they get closer she drops her hand from his. She didn't want the interaction to be seen. He wanted her to keep her there. Needed to go slow with her, and he had to keep telling himself that. Pulls out a chair for her sit down and he takes the last seat. The food was given out and they all start eating.

"Is the food good Josh."

"Yes mom."

"Better then mine."

"It's not burnt."

"Well then..." She hears Gray chuckle beside her.

"I can cook." She looks around the table and glares at Gray.

"Amber sweetie you can't." Sting comes out from the sliding doors with Rogue.

"I have cooked for you."

"I ate it because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"What?" She puts down her burger and crosses her arms. Gray puts hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you cook something for us today. I could help." All the guys wave their hands at Gray saying no. Sting stops waving and puts a finger to his chin. He can tell that Gray was into her, but knew that Amber wasn't there yet. He looks at Rogue and his partner was wondering what he had in mind.

He puts his hands on the table. "You know tonight they are opening up the drive in movie theater. Would you boys like to go, if I can borrow your dad's car. That way your mom can cook something for Gray and we wouldn't have to suffer by eating a meal here. We can have pizza before the movie."

"Sting!"

"Amber dear. The boys haven't had to do anything fun since being here. Why not have a break from each other." He looks at the boys and back at their parents.

"Can we Dad."

"Please mom." Amber was looking at the two boys it was like they were a family. It made her heart quicken a bit. Gray actually liked he idea.

"I am in. You four go and have fun."

"Gray!" She didn't want to be completely alone with him.

"Amber like he says. They haven't done anything."

"We could rent a movie and watch it here or Jellal has movies."

"Not the same as seeing a new movie up in the big screen. Allow the kids to go." She looks at her son and Shawn they were excited and did she have the heart to crush that.

"Fine." Josh gets out of his chair and hugs his mom.

"Thanks."

"Only a drink and popcorn nothing else."

The rest of the afternoon was spent outdoors enjoying the sun. The boys were down by the river throwing rocks. Sting and Rogue sat around the table with her and Gray.

"Your brother should look into getting a pool."

"Do not tell me, tell him Rogue."

"I have a design in place to put one over there." They all turn to see her brother walking towards them.

"Have you been out here all afternoon?"

"Pretty much brother. I can't get enough of this view." He comes over to her and kisses the top of her forehead.

"Can always move back. I keep telling you to do so."

"I didn't like leaving home in first place." Gray looks at her and he thought it was good time to ask.

"Why did you leave?" She turns her head and look right at him. Had to lie to him not wanting to say the truth. It was might cost her in the long run.

"I missed my brothers. I wanted to be with them for awhile." Sting shakes his head knowing that wasn't true. Rogue kicks him in the leg.

"Ouch, what was that for."

"Oops my leg just slipped."

"From sitting down."

"Come Sting lets get the boys and get going." He pulls his lover out of the chair and heads down the river. The rest of them watch them walk away.

"I wonder what that was about." Gray thought it was strange."

"Who knows."

Her brother takes the chair that Rogue was in and turns it to look at his sister and Gray more.

"I have some news."

"Is it dad, is he ok."

"No no no, take it easy."

"Do not start off with I have some news."

He takes his sister hand to calm her down. "Sorry. It's not bad news."

"Then what is it?"

"Erza is coming home and I am going head out to meet her tonight. Stay at her place."

"Ohhh, she is home for good."

"No, for a few days then have to return. I wanted you to know. You guys have the run of the house for a night."

"The boys and them are heading out for a movie." Gray points down to the river. "Me and Amber are going to be cooking dinner."

Jellal makes a face. "You are going to let her touch food."

"What is up with you all." He raised a brow at her.

"Really, the first time you cooked a meal here. You almost burn down the kitchen, my kitchen."

"It wasn't that bad, and I was distracted."

"You were pregnant and shouldn't been near a stove."

She gets up from the chair. "Jellal!" She storms away. Gray stays sitting where he is and looks at her brother.

"What did she do?"

"She was cooking dinner and left the kitchen. Forgot about the meal being cooked because the Josh was moving around in her. She was very excited feeling his first kicks."

"I see. Where were you?"

"I was there beside her feeling her belly when I smelt smoke."

"Oh dear."

"At lest I had fire extinguisher in the kitchen. Supper was ruin, and we had take out."

"What was she like in those nine months."

"She had her ups and downs. Few anxiety attacks. We watch her closely."

"I bet." Gray turns and look out over the view in front of him. The wind was blowing the trees and you see the ripples down in the river. Jellal sees a somber look in Gray's face.

"You missed her during that time."

"Hmmm."

"Gray what would you have done if we told you she was pregnant? Instead of what we told you." He crosses his legs and puts his hand behind his head.

"One, I would want to know who got her pregnant and left her to deal with raising Josh alone. Two, I would have come here right away and take her home."

"What if she said no to you?"

"I would explain to her my reason why."

"I know you care for her and have watch out for her. You had a life back home and school. I don't think she wanted you to bare the responsibility of raising a child, that wasn't yours."

"I could have made it worked."

"Gray if you did that, there be no Shawn." Gray stay silent after Jellal said that. He gets up from chair and stands close to Gray.

"I got to go and get ready. Make sure there is no fire in my kitchen."

Gray was left to his own thoughts about what they were talking about. It's true that if he had known she was pregnant, Shawn would not be here. If he had known and brought her home and still dated. Shawn could have existed. Amber wasn't the type of person that got in his way of seeing other women. Even when she found them in his bed. She went back out the window and he found her somewhere else the next day. On her roof or walking the streets. He didn't like the fact that she would be up all night walking around town. Anything could have happen to her. He usually was the one that found her first. When they went out looking for her.

The boys were thrilled to be going to outdoor movie theater. Sting was hoping that there time away from the house would spark something between the two other adults.

"Amber we are going to go now."

"Sting can't you do this on a other night."

"We will not be here much longer. Josh and Shawn are looking forward to it. We don't want to tell them no. Plus you will be fine here with Gray." He gives her a hug and holds her for a bit.

"Amber are you against being with him alone. Did he do something to upset you." He could tell that something was up with her. If she told him what was going on, maybe it will help.

"No he didn't upset me. I don't know how to say it." Sting lets go of her and sits down on her bed. He pats the bed beside him.

"Tell me."

Sits down the bed and tells him what happen the first night they were there. About the kiss and that Gray wanted their friendship to turn into something more. Sting wasn't to sure how to respond back. He knew that Gray was interested in her, but he didn't think he proceed this far and so soon. His son has asked him to help get them together. If she wasn't ready for that step. Sting didn't want her to be hurt.

"Amber it's a night in with a best friend and food. Do you think more will transpire?"

"I told him I would think about it. What if he wants my answer tonight."

"I don't think he would pressure you in wanting an answer. You said he will wait. I think he will. Do you not have faith in him."

"Of course I do. I have known him since I could remember."

"I have one question for you?"

She looks at him waiting for what he is going to ask. "You were in love with him at one time. Is those feelings returning?"

Gets off the bed and paces the room and Sting watches as she starts to work herself up. "Ok, do not answer that now. I can see if you think of this long enough you going to be locking yourself in your room for the entire night. I have experience you doing that with me. That night, didn't turn out well."

"Sting, it feels new."

"New? In what way."

"When I was younger I was in love with him and could watch him from a far and be near him at the same time. Now seeing him, seeing me. It's different."

"Different can be good and not bad. Why not embrace it."

"No, I am not ready. If I am, then I have to tell him and I don't think I can do that. Even with all the strength I have in me."

He gives out a expropriated sigh. "Sweetie, you know sooner or later his brain will start piecing things together with out the flashbacks. He will start asking you more questions."

"I can dodge them, like I did today."

"That is not going to hold up for long. You have to prepare yourself to tell him. If it's not here, you have to think of sometime in the future."

"Sting I told you what occur at the..."

"Yes you told me about what happen at the store."

She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Amber. This road he is leading you on is going to be a tough one. Advise you to be ready for what lays ahead." He gives her a kiss on lips and a hug. Sting will have to ask Rogue for help on this as well. They both would want to see her happy instead of discouraged. A knock on her door told him it was ready to go.

"I'll see you later ok."

She nods. "Just think of this as any day that you have had with him and nothing more."

"I'll try."

"Dad, stop talking to mom and lets go."

"Be right out."

"You will be fine." He gives her one last kiss and goes out into the hallway to meet his son.

"After you Josh." Her son waves bye at her in the hallway and starts running down the hallway and out the door.

"Have fun she says after him."

When the door closes she goes into the living room. Gray was outside saying goodbye to Shawn in his car.

"Enjoy the movie Shawn. Tell me how you like it when you get back."

"I will dad. You have fun tonight too."

"Fun?"

"With Josh's mom. I should start calling her Amber."

"I don't think Amber minds to what you call her."

"I know that dad. She is cool."

"You like her."

"She gives me hugs all the time. I miss that from mom."

"Hey you have me to give you hugs."

"Not the same dad, Sorry."

"Do not be. I can understand."

"Gray we got to go."

"Ok Sting, be careful with my car."

"Well treat it like my own." He gets into the driver side and holds open the door before closing it.

"Gray one thing before I go. Take it easy."

"What?"

"Amber, do not expect much from her now. Wait." Gray narrows his eyes at him.

"What has she said?" The blonde smiles at him.

"If you could be a bug on her wall Gray." He closes the car door and starts it. Backs up and drives away. Leaving Gray to wonder what she has said to him.

"Amber you can tell him what is on your mind not me?" He turns around and looks at the house. Sees her in the living room and she walks away from the window.

"I told her I will wait."

Goes inside the house and closes the door behind him. Now to search her out, but he figure calling out to her will do the trick. "Amber!"

"In the kitchen." Finds her getting ingredients ready for the supper they were going to cook together.

"Amber sit on a the stool. I'll cook."

"I can too."

"I like cooking and I like doing it for you." Comes over to her and takes the onions out of her hands and sees that she is shaking. Puts her hand into his and bring it up to his lips and kisses her palm.

"We are going to have a good evening. We can relax and not be concern about the boys." Pushes her over to the stool to sit down.

"Watch a master cook." He sees her smile and hopefully calm down a little.

Brings out the cutting board and starts chopping up the vegetables. She puts her head into her hands and watches him how fast he can cut a carrot. He puts the veggies into a pan and she can hear the sizzle of them starting to cook.

"What should we talk about while I cook supper."

"I don't know. Could talk about my dad, Josh, Shawn. Your company or my flower shop."

"I should have brought some wine with me. Could have share a glass with your brothers."

"I think they would enjoy it."

"Have you open up the bottles I gave you."

"Not yet. If you want wine. I think Jellal has some."

"Do not want to get you drunk." Gray has a other memory flash of women he slept with. She was drinking a beer and he tried to get it out of her hands. Did not see the knife going into his thumb or Amber calling out to him.

"Ouch...dam it."

"Gray go over to the sink." The tap gets turn on and she puts his hand underneath the water as he hisses in pain.

"You need a first aide kit."

"No need it's a small cut."

"Still it needs attending too. I know where to find the kit." She goes to get the first aide and he stands there looking at his thumb.

"Why did I have memory flash of talking about wine."

It doesn't take no time at all for her to come back and have the kit already open. "Here give me your hand."

"It's not necessary to put a band aide on it."

"Don't be a baby."

"I am not."

"Then let me put one on."

Grabs his hand and looks at the thumb. "I do not think it needs stitches, it is still bleeding. I have to cover it up."

Watches her as the band aide is put on. She didn't bat a eye in helping him and she wasn't freak out. "There I think that should do it."

"Thanks Nurse." She looks up at him and he is smiling at her.

"No problem." She goes to closes the kit and puts it on the table.

"Should I take over your cooking."

"Jellal said not to let his kitchen burn down."

"It wasn't that bad."

"I think he will disagree with you. I can finished this meal. You chill right back on the stool."

It takes no time at all to make a splendid meal and he puts two plates on the table and pulls out her chair for her. She sits down and he pushes her in. He sits down in a other chair. "I hope you like the meal."

"It smells delicious." They both start eating and they don't hear a car pulling up to the house. Amber puts her fork into a piece of chicken and takes a bite when she hears the front door open and the one person she wasn't expecting to see.

"Jellal are you home?" Starts choking on her chicken and hitting her chest to get it down. Gray hits her back and she grabs for her water to take drink. She was able to get the piece down her throat. "I am alright now."

"Jellal! Son were are you?" Her mother walks into the dinning area and sees Gray rubbing her daughter's back.

"You are still here, where is your brother?"

"Elle, Jellal isn't here."

"I can see that. I am asking where he is?"

"At Erza's place, will not be back tonight."

"Shouldn't you have gone home by now. Jellal life is better with out you in it."

"Elle! Do not talk to her that way."

"I can talk to her in any way I choose." Amber looks down at the table not wanting to be subjected to this in front of Gray. Elle walks over to the table and sees the food and only two plates out.

"What are you two doing? You aren't dating are you?"

"If we were it's not of your business."

"Please, why would anyone go out with her. Look at her, she is over weight and has bastard for a son."

"Elle I would refine from talking like that. She is your flesh and blood, so is Josh."

"Josh is nothing, just like her. It was her mistake to have that kid in the first place. Look at her life now. Working in a ugly flower shop and selling pathetic flowers." Gray was getting angry at her treatment towards Amber.

"Josh is good boy Elle, do not talk down about them. Why don't you turn around and leave if you know what is good for you."

"Do not try to stand up for her. If she wasn't born, then I would be enjoying my life." Gray walks over to her mom and looks at her in the face.

"Elle you are unbelievable. Your daughter has live through hell because of you. If you didn't want her like you said, then why didn't you abort her to begin with."

"Ha, I wanted too, but her father wanted a girl."

His arm raises up and points to the door. "You are the most horrible bitch I have ever known. How dare you treat your own child that way. You get out of this house now and don't ever come near her again."

"I am staying put until my son comes home. I do not have to listen to the likes of you." Moves away from him and goes into the living room to sit in a arm chair. Giving Gray daggers. He couldn't believe that this women could say all those nasty things right in front of her own daughter. Gray goes back over to the table and pulls the chair closer to her.

"Amber?" He touches her hand trying to get a reaction from her. She didn't knowledge his presence. A hand goes to her cheek to get her to look at him and she stayed motionless. He was getting worried. It was like before but this time it was worse. Wasn't even having a anxiety attack or running away.

"I am going to call your brothers to get that women out of here. I think once she is gone, you will be alright. I am not going anywhere, I am here beside you." He stands up and kisses her cheek.

Then he turns to look back at Elle. "Do not get near her while I make a few phone calls." Leaves the area to go back to his room to grab his phone to make the calls. Once he was out of the room her mother gets up from her chair.

"I can see right through your act. Don't be sitting there thinking that Gray will be your knight." Walks up to Amber and lowers her face in front of hers.

"You are nothing, you couldn't even do what I wanted you to do. You had to go and get yourself knocked up from a one night stand. Have bastard child out of wedlock. The way you had your brothers and your dad fawn over you. It was look at me, poor me. It was disgusting. I had you come out of me. It makes me sick." Elle stands back up not getting anything out of her. Then she raises her hand and backs slaps her across the cheek hard, because she couldn't stand to look at her. Amber doesn't even scream out. Having being hit by her so many times. That pissed off her mother by not having her yelled out from being hit. She was about to do it again when a hand caught her.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing."

"Mystogan you are here." Drops her hand and pushes his mom away from his sister. Kneels down beside Amber and looks at her.

"Sister? I am here, look at me. Where is everyone?" When she didn't turn to look at him or speak. Mystogan was gravely concern. He stands up and starts shouting out names. He hears someone run down the hallway.

"Gray good you are here. Where is everyone else, and what did she do to her?"

"I just phone Jellal and Sting to come back home. She's being horrible and saying all this nasty words at her."

"I came inside and found my mother ready to hit her again."

"Hit her again!" Gray looks at Amber and sees the red mark on her cheek. He looks back at Elle.

"You bitch, I told you to stay where you were. Why cause more harm."

"Gray, you take care of my sister. Me and Jellal will handle her now." He grabs his mom's arm and forces her over to one of the bedrooms.

"Mystogan I came here to see Jellal. I am glad to see you too my boy."

"Mom do not talk right now."

"Why not?"

"You can't be serious" He puts her into the room and tells her not to move but to stay right there. Returns to see how Gray is making out with Amber.

"Amber? We got to get ice on your cheek." Back into the kitchen to get a ice pack that he saw in the freezer. Takes a tea towel and wraps it up and comes back over to her. Mystogan was lifting his sister out of the chair into his arms.

"Going to move her to the couch."

"That would be best."

Amber was placed on the couch still in a comatose state. With her brother and Gray sitting right beside her. Gray places the ice pack on her cheek. She didn't even flinch from the cold. He felt helpless and wanting to do more at the same time.

"How do we get her out of this?"

"The hospital Gray. Everything we did, didn't work. Even eating or drinking. Her mind was in a different place, she shut the world out, us out. I don't want to send her yet if we don't need too. Lets be vigilant and see what happens."

"This is your mom's handy work, all of this, since she was kid."

"When Jellal comes back. We are going to do something that hasn't been done before. Then maybe mom will know that this is uncalled for."

"What are you planing on doing?"

"You will see. I want you to stay close to my sister."

"Amber will not leave my sight."

Sting, Rogue and the boys came back first. To see the state she was in and the bruise that was already forming on her cheek. Sting wanted to ring Elle neck for hitting her. Asked where she was and give her a piece of his mind. Rogue hold him back because of his son. Josh was beside himself seeing his mom like this. Rogue had take him and Shawn to a different place in the house and not have to deal with what was coming down. They had to wait for a bit longer for Jellal.

"Sweetie, look at me." Sting was holding her hand trying to get anything out of her. Felt responsible for what happen. If he didn't take the boys out they would have been here for when she shown up.

"Sting there is nothing you can do for her. She will come around when she is ready."

"Mystogan that women, mean spirited old hag. She must pay."

"She will. I been thinking of doing this for awhile. It's late in coming but it must be done."

"Why not go and do it now instead of waiting for your brother."

"Because she needs the reaction from the both of us make it clear that this is it."

Everybody was on edge waiting for Jellal to enter the house. Sting checked on his son to see if he had calm down and Shawn was making sure his friend was ok. Trying to distract him with a game. Rogue made coffee and sandwiches for who was hungry. He tried to give Amber some food since her plate was cold from only having a few bites.

"Rogue it's a good try. Maybe try later."

"I want to do something more for her, Gray. Hate seeing her like this."

"Me too, I want to go into that room and drag that women out of her life for good. I am leaving this in her brothers hands."

The front door slammed open with Jellal walking in. "Where is she, where is my mother." Searching the faces of people in the room. Jellal eyes landed on his sister and he sees the side of her face all swollen. Comes over to her and kneels down. He was going to touch her cheek but Gray's hand stop him.

"You didn't say she hit her Gray."

"That happen when I was making the phone call to you. I didn't see her do it.

"How is she?"

"Not a peep from her."

"I can't believe I have a mother who does this to her own children." He kisses her other cheek.

"Mystogan!"

"Right here brother."

"Is she still here or did she leave?"

"I have her in a bedroom. We need to have word with her."

"We are going to have a word with her all right. This is going to stop now."

He stands back up again to follow his brother down the hallway. The rest stays where they are and they are about to hear yelling coming out of the room.

"Brother before we go in, I have plan. It might work or not. I am not going to stand by and watch this carry on any longer."

"What do you have in mind Mystogan."

"If I tell you. You will act differently when we go in. I only ask you follow my lead."

"I'll do as you say." He pats Mystogan on the shoulder giving him the encouragement he needs. Taking charge instead of him in this. The door opens to find her their mother sitting on the bed. She quickly gets up when both of them enter the room.

"Jellal you are finally here. I heard you were with Erza. How is she? Did she come with."

"She is at home, resting."

"Your brother has place me in this room, because of your sister." He pushes on her shoulder to get her to sit back down on the bed. Doesn't say a other word to her.

"Mother, I have something we need to discuss with you."

"Anything for my boys."

"You may not like what I am about to say. I don't care. What you did today and what you have been doing to our sister since we were young. I have enough of it. I should have done this way sooner then now. For you to say cruel things to her and to hit her. I am at a boiling point."

"My son what are you trying to say to me."

"Mother, here and now. You are no longer in my life."

"What! You can't mean that Mystogan I am your Mother."

"You are our sister mother as well."

"Your father wanted her, I gave him what he wanted."

"You conceive her with dad and takes two make a child not one. That doesn't go away when you give birth. You raise the child together, you don't turn your back on them."

"I wanted a career in music and she ruin that."

"She didn't mom. You did. If you didn't want more children you could have been on the pill or had surgery. Amber did nothing to stop you from moving on with you career. After she was born you could have still pursued it. There was nothing holding you back, except for yourself. You never even tried."

"I had to stay home for the both of you."

"We were fine, we had each other. If you had ask us and told us, please look after you sister. We would of. We did look after her. Our love for sister is very strong and it took this moment now. For me to see that I don't need a mother that abuses her own children. I can't stand for it anymore. I want you out of my life and my sister life. Her life is important right now. She needs her family to stick with her. She has shut down from your arrogant display towards her."

"If she control her emotions better..."

"Mother emotions has nothing to do with it. It's you, all you."

Elle looks at her son and turns her head to her older son. "Jellal, can you please tell your brother that he can't do this."

"He can do this Mother and I agree with him."

"You can't go along with what he is saying. This is her doing, she made you think she is a victim."

"How can this be her doing when she is not speaking to us. Yes she is a victim and you are the instigator. My brother is right. We should have done this a long time ago. I don't want you in my life either if you accept that Amber is yours."

He picks up her purse and hands it over to her. "Leave mother."

"Jellal, Mystogan. You can't do this to me."

"We are and we will. I show you to the door."

The door opens to the bedroom and the twins allow their mother to out first.

"This is outrageous." She walks down the hallway into the living room. Where Sting, Rogue where standing by the window. Gray gets up from sitting beside her on the couch.

Jellal opens up the front door for her. "Mother." She doesn't head out the door but goes into the living room.

"You did this, you put your brother's up to this. I don't know how you could have swindle them to your side."

She was going to use her purse to hit her daughter. Gray stands in front of Amber, ready to take the hit. Sting and Rogue grabs her.

"Elle stop! What your sons have done had no reference on her part."

"Mother leave now!"

"Jellal!" She shakes off Sting and Rogue. "Don't touch me."

"Elle if you do not go out that door this instant. I will personally see to it myself."

"No one will lay a hand on me."

"Like you did to your daughter." She glares at Gray.

"Mother now!" Gray takes a step towards her and she backs up. Mystogan puts a hand on her arm and urges her to go.

"To be treated this way by my own family, shame on you all of you. It's no thanks to her." She points her finger right at Amber.

Her son had to literally haul her to the door. She looks at both of her sons. "You will regret doing this to me."

"We regret not doing this from the begging." Mystogan takes her outside and gets her over to her car.

"Goodbye Mother."

"Mystogan, don't listen to your sister she has brain wash you."

"No mother, you have brain wash yourself."

He steps back into the house and Jellal shuts the door. His younger twin leans against the wall. "You did good little brother."

"It was all for her."

They both head into the living room to check on their sister.

"Sister we have something to tell you." Jellal spoke first.

"I think she knows Jellal.

"How so Sting?"

He motions with his head and points with his finger. "Take a look at that." Gray was still standing in front of her and he was looking down at his arm. Her hand was holding on to his.

"Gray?" He lifts up his head to look at the twins.

"When I went towards your mother. I was stop by her."

"Did she say anything."

"No, nothing." Gray sits back down on the couch with still holding onto her hand.

"Amber. I want to hold you instead of you holding on to my hand. Put your head on my chest." He puts a arm on her shoulder and gets her body to move closer to him. She doesn't fight it and lays her head down. The brothers come closer to her. Mystogan kneels in front of her and Jellal sits on the other side of her.

"Sister, I have told Mom that I don't want her in my life anymore. I am sorry, that it took me this long to do anything about the situation. I am sorry that you had to endure this suffering and we did nothing to prevent it from ending. All of our words to her didn't even faze her when we try to make her stop. I hope you can forgive me for my part in hurting you as well." He looks at her waiting for her to say something.

"As your older brother that had the responsibility to see to his younger siblings I am at fault as well. I let her hit you and say insufferable words to you from the time you were young. I am sorry that you had to go to Gray all those times instead of coming to us. You are my baby sister and I love you so much. If there is anything that I can do to make it right or better for you. I will do as you want." Jellal eyes were looking at the floor when he said everything to her. When he lefts up his head to look at her. She was staring right at him, it almost made him jump.

"Sister, Amber." She moves her eyes and looks at the coffee table. Jellal looks at Gray.

"Give her space Jellal. She has heard both of what you said."

"I guess we can't be forgiven right away."

"I could say the same thing about my part in this."

"Your part Gray? You were there for our sister. If it wasn't for you, we don't know how she would have turn out."

"Jellal, yes she would come over to my place and lay in my bed or seek me out when she needed me. I was living right next to your house and saw what your mother did. I couldn't stand up to her or tell her to back off." Gray kisses the top of her forehead.

"You were her support when she had none. Thank you for being there."

"You have already said your thanks Jellal."

"I mean it. You have been in her corner."

"Both of you have now shown her as well."

"It's too late."

"I don't think so. She loves you both."

"I am glad she still does. I am going to call Erza."

"I am going to call dad Jellal and tell him."

Jellal didn't go back to Erza's, he stayed at home to be near his sister. She was still on the couch with Gray holding her. Sting made sure that the boys were in bed with the lights out. They wanted to see Amber, but he told them. That they couldn't and wait until morning when she be her normal self, if she was herself.

The t.v was turn on for some background noise. No one wanted to talk about anything else or think of what happen earlier. Their thoughts were on their sister, friend, ex lover. The raven looks down to see if she was staring off into space. When he saw that her eyes where close, he called her name.

"Amber?"

He gives a gentle shake. When she doesn't open up her eyes. He knew she had fallen asleep on him. "Gray is she asleep?"

"I believe so, Sting. I think I'll lay her down."

"I'll wake her up."

He holds up his hand. "No, do not do that. She might stay awake for the whole night. If she is asleep now, best to let her stay sleeping."

"How are you going to get her to her bed?"

"Can you lift her up and place her in my arms. I can carry her."

"Gray are you sure. We can turn off everything in here have her stay on the couch." Looks at the couch that he was sitting on and shakes his head.

"It's to small and narrow. Amber moves a lot in her sleep at times, needs the bed." Sting was remembering her moving around and taking all the covers on the bed they shared. The bed was spacious for the two of them, but while sleeping he could feel her move or she would wake him up in the night. "True, I don't miss that part of our relationship. Rogue is a log not moving a inch."

"Sting you aren't any better." Rogue gets out his chair and walks over to him.

"At lest I am not cold at night." Gives him a wink and kiss on the lips.

"Before you to start making out in front of me. I am asking for help."

"Oh yes. I'll lift her up." She was out like a light and moving her was like a rag doll. Lifting her up from the couch wasn't easy for Sting. Amber wasn't light, but he didn't mind her being bigger then other girls. When he met her when she was pregnant he found her charming, cute, lovable. When the extra weight came off after Josh was born. Saw her as any other girl he dated before swinging to his side. Rogue was the first guy he dated and fallen love with, and he is the only guy for him.

"She feels lighter from when I have lifted her up in he past." Gray stands up and stretches his body. Having her on him had made his legs fall asleep and his arm.

"Shhh Sting do not wake her."

"Oops." He checks her face and she was still sleeping.

"Ok, place her in my arms." He holds out his arms for him to place her in them.

"Since I have her, I can take her down to her room."

"She is not going to her room."

"Where is she going then?"

"To my bed." Sting raised his eye browns at him and he grins.

"Do not do anything I wouldn't do."

"I told her I would go slow. I wouldn't take advantage when she is like this." Her body is place in Gray's arms. Begins to walk with her down the hall to his room.

"I know you wouldn't Gray. She could wake up and hit you."

"She has never done that." The bedroom door was open and he walks in to lie her on the bed. Places the covers on her and kisses her cheek. Sting and Rogue were in hallway watching Gray be careful with her and sees him give her a kiss. Takes the few steps from the bed and leans up on the door frame.

"Are you coming back out?"

"No I am calling it a night. If she wakes up I want her to know I am here."

"Sting and I still offer our assistance if you require it."

"I appreciate that. Goodnight."

Closes the door and walks over to the bed. He gets undress into his night wear and lies in bed with wrapping his arm around her. In her sleep snuggles closer to him. "Sleep well Amber." He kisses her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up in a panic with her hand to her chest. The covers get push to the side as she gets out of bed to search for her purse. "Where is my purse?" With trying to breath in air she can't find it anywhere in the room. Then she feels a pair of arms wrap around her and bring her over to the bed. Struggles to push the arms away from her not knowing who they belong too in her state of mind. "Amber! Calm down, I got you."

"I can't breath."

"Yes you can. Listen to my voice." Continues to get free from his hold but he will not let her go.

"Do not fight me, Amber. You are in my room, in my bed. Lay your head back on my chest. Slowly breath in and out." Hears his voice by her ear and clues in to where she is at.

"Your room?"

"Uh huh. You fell asleep on me in the living room. Do you remember taking my hand when I was in front of you because of your mother."

Shakes her head not to sure what he is going on about. "Mother?" Gray can't really see her in the dark, not like the first night with the moon light shining in. Starts rubbing her arm while holding her with his other arm.

"I'll refresh your memory of tonight. Your mother came over when we were having supper. I had to call your brother and Sting to come back home. You took upon yourself to close yourself off from the world for awhile. Mystogan stop your mother from hitting you again, but he didn't stop the first hit on your cheek. Then when Jellal finally got here, they talked to your mom and they told her that she is no longer in their lives. They did it for you, they wanted to support you and they love you."

Raised her hand to her sore cheek and could barely touch it due to how tender it still was. "I don't remember much. I vaguely saw Jellal and Mystogan talking to me." Breaths in deeply, wanting to talk more. "Did she go?"

"Yes, but not with out putting in her two cents and saying mean things."

"Josh! Where is he, is he ok. She didn't..."

"She didn't go after him at all. We kept the boys away in different part of the house. Josh did see you and he broke down crying."

"God, for him to witness that. He has been through so much."

"Not as much as you have. Amber with her out of your life and your brothers, your anxiety attacks will decrease and visually be gone." Puts his head on her shoulder and gently rocks her.

"No, she will try to win my brothers over to get into their good graces."

"From what I seen and heard. They will not be accepting anything from her, unless she notices you. Now don't talk for a bit, breath."

After while her breathing was back to normal and they sit there on the bed, with her between his legs. Gray wasn't going to move anytime soon and he was more concern about her. "Feeling better?" Feels her nods her head. "Good."

"How did I get in here?"

"That should be obvious. There was no way you could walk."

"You carried me? I am sorry, you didn't have to do that. Could of left me on the couch."

"I wasn't going to leave you there and alone. I prefer you in my arms, close to me." Kisses her neck.

Gets out of his arms and stands up. "I think I am going to go back to my room now and sleep there." Holds her hand before she could walk away and stands up.

"Running?"

"To the next room, it's not like I am running home." Puts his hand on her cheek.

"If you ever did that to me. I would run after you and kick down your door."

"You wouldn't be able too, dead bolt." Laughs as she is making light of him being serious

"I don't care. Would do it anyways if that means I break my foot." A hand goes on his arm.

"Gray...I."

"I am not asking for answer. I am not about to let you escape from me." Lowers his head down and brushes his lips with her. "I want to kiss you again."

"You just did. I said no more to kissing."

"That wasn't a kiss. This is a kiss." Says in husky voice that made her knees go weak. Takes her into his arms and capture her lips with his and quickly slips his tongue in before she could tighten her lips. Plays with her tongue and explores her mouth. Turns her around and gently lies her down on the bed. Her hand on his chest wanting to break the kiss off, but he keeps going. A few minutes goes by and he breaks the kiss for much needed air.

"Amber, I know I said I'll wait. I have to tell you I am at my limit."

"Limit?" Pants as she clears her head from the kiss.

He smiles at her and gets closer to her ear. "I want to make love to you."

"Gray...do not talk about this again. You promise, I can have the time."

"I am going to do that. I do not want you to be scare of us. I want to show you how wonderful and beautiful you are."

"I am not.." Cuts her off with a other kiss.

"Do not put your self down. You are, to me you are. Always have been. You have to see it for yourself."

"If you are done kissing me, let me leave the room."

"Amber, come on. I am not the only person that sees how great you are. There is Sting, Rogue and Josh, plus your brothers."

"That is a handful of people. I want up." Pushes him away and she gets out of bed. "I am going to my room, Goodnight." Heads out of the sliding doors and back to her own room. Gray lies there on the bed.

"Did I blow it again? Push it to far? I want her to see herself, like I see her."

There was no way he was going to sleep now for the rest of the night his mind was filled of thoughts of her. In the next room she too couldn't get back to sleep. Thinking of him and that kissed they had. "Why can't we remain friends and not go any further then this. I still have yet to tell him, I am afraid." Hugs the pillow and hugs it. "Why must life be hard."

The next morning had them leaving the room at the same time. When she walk out and saw him, she went right back into her room. "Amber!"

"Mom is awake?" Gray turns to see his son and Josh already dressed and eating a apple. He looks at his watch to see it was almost 11:30am.

"She is better from last night. Why not go see her in her room. It will make her really happy."

"She is talking too?"

"Yes, go on. Check it out for yourself." Josh goes past him to knock on his mom's door. When he hears the word enter. He goes right inside. Shawn was left in the hallway.

"You can see her too son."

"It's alright, he has been very worried about his mom."

"Are you worried about her too."

Shrugs his shoulders. "She is not my mom, but.."

"What is it Shawn?"

"It's nothing, I am going to play outside."

"Wait, I can see there something on your mind. I am all ears."

Motions for his dad to come closer to him so he can whisper into his ear. "Can Amber be my mom too." Gray ruffles his son hair.

"Go outside, I'll let Josh know where you are." Shawn heads outside and Gray stands there for a moment looking at Amber's door.

"He wants her to be his mom. Hmmm" Gray walks pass the room to get some morning coffee. Today was going to be long.

"Mom are you ok?"

"I am fine Josh. Had a lot to deal with." She gives him a big hug.

"You were not talking or looking at me."

"Sorry, I couldn't face her, couldn't run away." Had no problem with running away from Gray. A other talk with Sting can settle her down, with the possibility that he will tell her to finally tell Gray the truth.

"Where is your dad?"

"He is with Rogue, Uncle Jellal and Uncle Mystogan."

"Can you go get your dad for me."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, you don't need to be worried for me anymore. I would want him to know I am fine."

"Do you want to see your brothers." Was not ready to see them yet, to face what they did. Knowing it was all for her.

"I will soon. Dad first."

"I'll go get him now." Leaves her in the room. Paces while waiting for her ex to come. Then hears running coming down the hallway and her door opens, almost taking the door off it's hedges.

"Amber, you are back."

"Didn't go anywhere." Gives her a hug that causes her to lose her balance and they land on the floor.

"Ouch. Sting."

"My bad." They lay on the floor and she looks up at him.

"I am fine."

"You weren't fine. Scare me to death, when I came back and saw how you where."

"I am alright now."

"Amber, don't low play this."

"What do you want me to say Sting? That I didn't do anything to defend myself from my own mother attack. That I let her hit me and my brothers finally took the high road and sent her packing. That I was scared and alone."

"Exactly!" Couldn't face him anymore and turn her head away.

"I want to go home."

"Why?

"I want to be where I feel comfortable."

"You are with family, friends, me."

"After last night, I want to be home now. Dad is doing better, he has my brothers. Not planing on coming home yet." Sting frowns at her. Knows there is more going on here then what she is letting on.

"What is wrong, something is wrong? I can tell and don't say you're fine."

"I told you. I want to go home."

"Amber, stop. Tell me."

"He kissed me again."

"This is about Gray. You don't like him kissing you."

"I told him only one kiss. Says he is at his limit and I can't handle it." Sting feels like this is the same conversation all over again. Will tell her again and keep telling her.

"You have to tell him. Tell him that Josh is his."

"Shhh Sting."

"He is all the way down at the other end of the house. If he has super hearing he would be here just like that." Snaps his fingers. She sits up on the floor and looks at the open door.

"See he can't hear you."

"I still want to go home." It's afternoon, if we leave now it will be way past dark before we get home. Looks at him and gives him her saddest look.

"Don't guilt me into this."

"I can go on my own. There is a train or the bus. I can say that Lucy phone me up regarding the store." Sting could tell she was very trouble by this and he told Gray to go easy with her.

"Tomorrow, we will go home tomorrow. If we do it right now. He will know that something is up." Wraps her arms around him and lies back on the floor with her.

"Thanks Sting you are greatest!"

"You are very lucky to have me."

"I know I am. You and Rogue, don't know where I would have been. If I didn't have you in my life."

Pats her on the back and sees two people in the doorway. "You have other people besides the two of us." He gets her to look behind her. "Your brothers have been there for you too." Moves up from the floor first and pulls her up.

"I'll leave you three to talk." Closes the door and goes in search of Gray. Amber was then engulf by her brothers in a hug.

"Gray told us that you were back to yourself. We were concern and apprehensive that you wouldn't come around."

"I am fine Jellal."

"Sister, I and Jellal have something to tell you." Keeps holding her in a hug not wanting to let go. For fear that she could regress.

"It's about mom. I know a little and what you said to me last night."

"You understood us."

"I did brother."

"We are sorry for not being there with you more and being on your side. You are our baby sister and you didn't deserve her treatment."

"Mystogan I know it was hard for you two. Mom love you guys more, and what love if any she had for me, never trickle down. I am a child she never wanted, to say that it didn't hurt each time she told me, would be lie."

"Amber, we should have done way more. If you hate us, we understand." Gets out of their arms and steps back.

"I am not happy, it hurt that you were there, but not really there. You saw me leave the house to go Gray at times, never once stop me. You saw me get hit and yelled yet. I felt lost half the time and that resulted in me not understanding a lot of things. I couldn't talk to anyone about girls stuff or when I got my period. Dad had to send me to Gray's mom for the sex talk. Did not want to talk about that with his only daughter. I never dated any guys, only been with two. I should say it was Sting mostly. Josh was one night stand. It took the both of you all this time to finally do something."

"Then hate us, despise us. If you don't want to see or talk to us for awhile or not at all. I will accept that. What you choose to do. I want you to know that you are my sweet baby sister and I love you." Mystogan wipes the tears from his eyes. Jellal takes a step forward towards Amber, with the same look as his brother.

"As your older brother, I let you down. I am ashamed of myself for not doing my role justice. When you went to Gray's, I put the responsibility on him not on me. The days that you where not with him and we search for you in the mornings. He found you first most times. If it was me or Mystogan that found you, you still went to him. I don't want you to hate both of us or ignore us. If you need to get mad or angry. It's me that hatred should be aimed at. I don't know how many times we can say sorry. I love you too."

"I can't forgive you both right away. It's still raw and the pain will probably never dissipate. I had to suffer through anxiety attacks all my life. The one person that could see me through them was Gray. Then when I left college to come here, Sting took on that roll." She starts to shed her own tears.

"I am going home tomorrow and I do not know what I am going to do."

"We can't make you stay, you have a life back home. We are a phone call away, if forever reason you need us. We will come flying to you." They both come closer to her, wanting to be embrace in a other hug. Pushes past them and runs out the door.

"Jellal..."

"If time is what she needs or whatever. We have to give it to her." Neither of them could leave the room. They both felt they lost something precious, to which they had.

Sting found Gray outside with the boys playing by the river. Marches right up to him and pokes him in the chest. "Seriously, I told you to wait and to go easy on her and then you had to make a other move." Gray looks at the boys and he motions to Sting to follow him out of the boys hearing range.

"It was a kiss."

"You told her, you are at your limit." Crosses him arms and gives him a steady glare.

"I did say that, but I also told her I will still wait."

"A women heart like hers is very fragile. Why can't you keep your mouth shut and leave her alone."

"How can I, when I want her in my arms."

"I could hit you. She is freak out right now because of you."

"There is no need for her to be afraid of me. I told her I would go slow." Sting raised his eye brow at him. Wasn't to sure if he should still slap him up against the head.

"You aren't following your own words. If you want to go slow or wait. Then let her come to you no matter what. Otherwise, she will not be in your arms. And one more thing, stop kissing her after she gave you one kiss and that doesn't mean for you to seek out more."

"Well she did kiss me back. I don't see her complaining."

"Gray!"

"Alright, fine. I will pull back the reigns."

"Good now I got to tell Josh we are leaving tomorrow."

"Why, are we leaving tomorrow?"

"She figures it's time to go home and she needs to get back to her store. That implies to you of course with your wine company."

"I had my brother put in charge of it while I am here. Been sending me updates by text and email. If she is ready to go back that is fine with me. I should go talk to her and see if she is really fine with her decision to leave her dad."

"We talked about that already, her brothers are here and her dad wasn't going to go home yet anyways. No problem."

"Amber confines in you a lot. I don't understand why it isn't me." Sting stops walking towards the boys and turns around.

"That is question you have to ask her, but she is with her brothers at the moment. I suggest you wait until we are back home."

"More waiting."

"It's better then nothing Gray." Sting processes walking to Josh. He picks up a rock along the shores edge and skips it along the water. Gray stays where he is to muddle over their talk. Why was it so easy for her talk to Sting and not him. Amber would always go to him for the smallest thing. Did the past 12 years of not seeing each other change that. Did Sting have a better connection then they have. Gray didn't want to become jealous of their friendship, but they did have a relationship at one time. Could she still have feelings for Sting and that is why she doesn't want to get close to him. Why would she have feelings for someone who is involved with a other man. He was getting no where with the thoughts running in his mind. "I have to talk to her when we get home."

When they got home the next day, late afternoon everyone was dead tired. Amber keep thinking about her brothers when they were leaving. She never hug or said goodbye to them. Gray was admittedly compounded by her behavior. For her to shun her own family that way, meant that the actions of her brothers were in line with her mother. He figured that she would have to make the first step in reconnecting the bonds to her brothers. Jellal ask him to keep a watch over their sister and if anything arises with her, to let them know they were come right away.

They all got out of the car, outside of the apartment complex. Amber looks at the building with the evening sun setting in the west, it felt bitter sweet to be home, but she wanted to be here then there. Gave Josh the keys and ask him to open the door. He goes up with Shawn to open up the door to there places. Gray was unloading the car and stood by to get the suite cases. When she reach for her own, he took it out of her hands and put it down on the other side of him. Sting and Rogue watch the two of them together. Amber hardly talked in the car. When Gray did say something to her, she answer but that was all.

"Rogue and I will be heading out now. I will call you later."

"Sting don't you two want to stay for supper. Josh would like it." He shakes his head no.

"We are drain from me and Gray taking turns driving. I am seeing the yellow lines in my eyes. Need to rest now. You do too." He and Rogue give her a kiss and went to there car and drove away. Amber didn't want to stay outside any longer.

"Can I have my suit case."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Going to bring it up myself."

"I can take my own case up." He gives her a look saying that there was no way she was going to take it.

"For goodness sake Gray." The hood comes down and he locks the trunk up. He walks over to her and puts his hand on her hip.

"I am showing you my chivalry side of me. I think I should show you how irresistible I can be." He lowers his head and kisses her cheek.

"Now that we are home, we can progress further." She frowns at him. It's like he hasn't taken what she said to him seriously.

"Gray, is your ears plugged up. I haven't given my answer."

"You didn't pushed me away when I kissed you."

"I am going to be busy with the store and you have your business to run. There will be no progressing." He smirks at her and puts his hand behind her back and brings her closer to him.

"I can balance between the two. Surly you can understand a man wanting to be near a women, his women."

"I am not yours Gray."

"You are mine, just don't know it yet." He looks down at her lips. The temptation was there to claim them again. He promise Sting not to make a move, but he didn't tell him not to make advances towards her. Suggestive ones that would make her think about them being together.

He lowers his head closer to her ear. "Wouldn't you like to know what it could be like for two best friends to be together" If he knew the truth of that night, he would clearly see what it would be like. She can't underestimate him of finding out, he hasn't mention of any flashbacks in the last few days.

"I want you to image us together Amber. You and I closer then we have ever been." Stayed very still and not saying a word. With him talking into her ear, she could see him making love to her.

"I got to go or Josh will be coming down." She needed to leave before he had to held her up with weak knees."

"I'll carry your case for you." He picks up the suite case with one hand, while the other one was holding on to hers. She looked down at her hand wondering when he grabbed it.

They head inside to the elevator the first stop would be her place. He wanted to relitarate what he said before to her. He puts the suite case down and when the elevator stops on her floor he close the doors back up.

"Gray what are you doing?"

Puts his hands on each side of her on the walls of the elevator. "I wanted you to remember of what I said."

"Said?"

"If you ever run from me. I will come kicking in your front door." His hand moves to her cheek and he rubs his thumb along her lower lips. Lowers his head, wanting a little harmful kiss. When he lips reach hers. He heard her say his name softly.

"Gray..."

He closed his eyes and flashback appeared. Could hear the women say his name, like the way Amber just did. She was saying it over and over again while he was in her, making love, making her cum with him. Saw their hands intertwine with one other and he notices a ring on her finger on the right hand, It looked like he knew it. Stopped making the move and shook his head. Steps back from her.

"Gray? You didn't have a other memory, did you." He smiles at her and reach for her right hand. On impulse he looked at her hand and there was no ring on her finger. He then says a white lie.

"No, I didn't. Getting a headache. I guess driving is catching up with me." He pulls her over to him and they stand in the middle of the elevator.

"I'll see you soon."

"Gray..." A finger at her lips to hush her.

"I know I gave you no time limit, but I want to hear a answer soon ok." He kisses her nose. "One more thing. If there is something that is troubling you. Don't go to Sting."

"What? You can't refuse me from seeing him."

"You can see him, he is Josh dad. I want to share in those secrets you keep telling him and not me. I have known you first before he stepped into your life." She removes her hand from his hold and walks around him. Opens up the elevator doors and steps out.

"My case please." He hands it to her.

"Goodnight Amber."

"Goodnight Gray." He pushes the button for down and the doors close. Leans back in the corner. "A ring, the moles on her back, a face that is blurry and the sound of her voice. I must already know this person."

The suite case is place on the floor by her bed. Will unpack it later. The bed looked comfy to sleep in, can't go to bed yet. Amber sits on her bed and looks at her vanity mirror. "He wants me to start sharing things with him, but all of it is about him. Ugh, what am I too do. He is trying to get closer and I can't fall for his charm. Why did I have to fall for a sexy man like him." Her body flops back on the bed and her hand easily finds the pillow and hugs it to herself. She sighs and looks at the ceiling.

"Mom?" Josh comes into her room.

"Hungry Josh?" He steps back into the hallway. "No I am good, I'll make myself a sandwich."

"My cooking isn't that bad."

"Uncle Jellal told me about you burning down the kitchen when you were having me." She sits back up.

"He was able to put it out, it didn't get out of hand."

"From what he said, I could start to learn how to cook and make meals for the both of us." With her hand she motions for him to come into the room.

"I can cook, I get distracted at times. There is no need for you to learn."

"I want to mother. When we were at Uncle Jellal place you didn't eat very much."

"I had a lot on my mind and I have been watching what I eat."

"You look fine to me, don't need to lose weight."

"Josh, thanks. I am women, this is what we do. When you are grown up and have a girl by your side you will understand it more." Josh looks at his mom for a moment before speaking again.

"If I can't learn how to cook yet, get Gray to cook for you."

"Son he has Shawn. He can't come over here every night. They have life separate from us. You are my family. Shawn and Gray are a family."

"Gray is cool and I like him." To hear that coming from her son, pains her heart knowing that he likes his own dad.

"You go eat, I am going to have a bath." He gives his mom a hug and he heads to the kitchen. She leaves her room as well and heads down the hallway to the bathroom. The little space heater is turn on to keep the room warm and she grabs towels from the closet and puts them on the counter. When she closes the door to get undressed her foot steps on something sharp. "What was that?"

She bends over and picks it up. "I thought it went down the drain." Examines the ring in her hand. It was a gift that her dad gave her for passing high school. There was no damage she could tell and the small stone was still in place. She puts it back on bathroom counter for her to wear when she gets out. Submerges her body into the hot water.

"If Gray finds out any clues to his flashbacks. He will most diffidently know it was me. I got to be very careful, really careful." Her head rests back on the little pillow and shuts her eyes for a little rest. Thinking to herself that for now she was safe. Little does she know that the man below her is thinking very hard to who the women could be. If she is not the one to tell him about that night. He will come to the realization soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A hot summer day had Amber watering the flowers outside of her store. The Lilly's that where in front of her were blooming and they need some extra attention. Lucy was inside dealing with customers and Nastu was putting up the hanging pots by the front window. Amber wasn't paying no mind from the looks of women gawking at Natsu bare chest. They did come into the store to order flowers after he made a inquiry if they needed something.

The last month from being back home had Amber pretty busy with her store. Some of the flowers that she was growing where dying to the lack of care that Lucy was giving them. Natsu was doing his best, but he could only do so much when he had his own work to do. Lucy was able to talk to the customers that wanted flowers. Her arranging skills have gotten better, but she needed to work on strengthening in other areas.

With Gray being her neighbor she tried to keep her distance. He was busy as well with the company taking off. Was able to pay back his brother and his investors the money he own them. The wine was becoming a huge success. He had given her a other bottle to drink whenever she wanted to open it up. Would phone her when he was at work to check in with her once in awhile. Then when he got home he would make a quick visit up to see her. There were times she was fast a sleep on her couch from a long day. Josh told him to leave her because she was use to it and also was told by her not to wake her up. Sometimes he would carry her to her room or he will carry her and she will wake up. Would wiggle out of his arms and he wouldn't try anything more because of Josh being there.

"Mom were does this go?" Josh wanted a summer job and ask to work in her shop instead of having her dragging him along. They have yet to choose on where to go for a vacation. He hasn't bugged her about it. Josh on the weekends would go over to Sting's place. He wanted her to have time for herself and hoping that Gray is making his slow pursuit and not coming on to fast.

"That can go over there by Natsu. That flower needs more sun then others. Make sure it's more in the sunlight then the shade." Josh takes the pot over by the ladder that Natsu was on and puts it down by the roses. Amber looks up at the sky, there was clouds in the distance. They were suppose to have a rain storm coming in the next day. The weather channel has been wrong before. The last few days have been hot, she was looking forward to the rain. It brought clean air and freshness. The rain made her feel calmer, help ease her anxiety.

She puts down the hose and walks over to Natsu. "Doing a good job up there Natsu. Glad I got you to put them up."

"Thanks, I am tall enough and can reach farther."

"When you are done with that, why don't you and Josh have lunch." He looks down at her.

"Want me to get something for you too."

"I have my own lunch. Today is a hot day, get lunch in a colder venue." Natsu gets down off the ladder. Eyes his boss up and down. Has notice that she has been eating salads and nothing more. She has gotten dizzy a few times at work. Contributed it to the value of her meals.

He closes up the ladder and lays it down by the wall. "You know boss, you can't just filled up on greens. Need something more stable to sustain you during the day."

"Natsu, It's all good. Evergreen and Elfman wedding is coming up on Saturday. I thought I could shed a few pounds, five days I have left." He gives her a concern face.

"It's not good for your health." She rolls her eyes at him. He has said this to her before, but brush him off.

"I eat what I want, and right now it's this. Why don't you go on your lunch break. The more you talk to me, the more minutes you waste." Folds her arms and taps her foot. He can tell that she was dodging him.

"Josh, get your stuff. We are heading out." Her son waves bye to her as they head out the door. Happy she was that they were gone for now. She turns her focus on to Lucy. At the other window she was putting up a display. Amber left her be for now and went to the till to count the money.

Once the money was counted for that time of day. She was ready to tell Lucy to go on her her break. She had Lucy and Natsu go at different times. If she was busy with someone and a other person came in. They could deal with the second customer and when one of them was finished with there break, they could take over.

The door ding to let her know that someone had enter. She looks up from the counter after writing in numbers into a booklet. The pen drops from her hand and rolls in the counter and lands on the floor. Her anxiety just went up a few levels by this encounter.

"What are you doing here mother?"

"You call that a greeting. Even though I don't really care." She walks more inside the store. Her eyes scrutinize the look of the place and the flowers. Amber didn't think she was going to see her mother again. Then her mother does as she wishes and doesn't care for ones feelings.

"Mother, why?"

"I wanted to know if you made any improvements to this place. By the looks of it, it hasn't change much. So dull looking." Lucy puts down the gnome she had in her hand. It was a small one that help make people look into the display window and be interested to check out the flowers.

Amber stays silent, she wasn't to sure what her mother was going to do. "I am here for a reason."

"Oh, what could that be?"

"Your brothers will not pick up the phone to talk to me when I call them. Your father will not speak to as well." Amber was trying to hold it together and not let her attack take over. Lucy could tell the unease in her body. She looked out the window hoping that Natsu was coming back. Lucy might not be able to get her mother to leave the store.

"Whatever my brothers are doing, has nothing to do with me. I haven't seen dad in a week, didn't know he wasn't talking to you."

Elle puts her purse on the counter right over top of the booklet. "This is your doing, and your fault that my own sons and husband will not knowledge me. Do you know how hurtful it is."

Amber had to laugh at that part. "Hurtful. You have no concept to what that word means or how you have hurt me over the years. Dad and you aren't married, he is not your husband."

"Do not get cheeky with me."

"I am far from it, mom. I am telling you how it is." Elle taps her fingers on the table. She didn't like how at times her daughter would have a little courage in her to fight back. Would turn it around very soon and make her feel small.

"Don't you feel bad for causing this in our family. To have a monarch disown my her loving sons. I clothed you, feed you, taught you music."

"What reality are you taking that from. Dad put the food on my table and put clothes on my back. You force me to play and be your replacement."

"Things where going so well too, you were in college going for you masters in music and arts. Then you had to have that boy."

She wanted the impact of her words to hit her hard. "Do not bring Josh into this. He has no bearing on the situation. Her mother's smile grew, but turn evil.

"Who was the man that was delusional to sleep with you. Did he realize that you were a person or did he feel bad for you since he was probably your first. You must of not been good, he didn't stick around afterwards." Amber breathing was starting to be labor. Elle could tell that she was getting to her.

"Then there was Sting. He probably felt sorry for you since you were alone with a child. A child you should of gotten rid off. You must of done something to Sting to make him turn gay. Was your sex not pleasing enough for him. You couldn't satisfy his needs." Her mother had done it, she was in full blown anxiety attack.

"You are nothing, that is what you are, nothing." With her hand she slaps her in the face, but this time her cheek started bleeding. Elle had turn her ring around and wanted to slice her open. The stone on her ring did the trick.

"Get away from her now." Lucy looks towards the door thinking it was Natsu that came back in, but it was the raven she saw before. Gray marches over to Amber and sees the blood flowing down her chin and neck.

Elle wasn't excepting to see him at all. She came in here to make her daughter feel ashamed and it worked. Then he had to show up. "Amber you are going to be ok. Elle, get out of here now before I call the cops."

"You think you can get me arrested. Think again."

"The injury that you cause her is assault, you can be charged. Do want to be in jail?" Gray sees Lucy in the corner and calls her over.

"I want you to take Amber into her office while I deal with this cow."

"Amber come with me." She takes her by the arm and goes into the office. Gray waits for the door to be close before he unleashes his wrath.

"How dare you call me a cow."

"How dare you have the nerve to come here and do that to your daughter. What is wrong with your head. Do you have a screw loose, do you even grasp the implications of your actions."

She smirks at him. "I got the reaction I wanted and it worked. I wanted her to feel bad for turning my own sons against me."

"You schizophrenia crazy bitch. Leave the store now, I am phoning up Jellal and getting a restraining order."

"I wouldn't come back in this store if my life depended on it." Elle spits in his face before she turns to heads out the door, almost breaking the glass in the door window.

He cleans his face with a tissue from the counter. The door chimes again and Natsu and Josh walk in with drink tray and bag.

"Gray!" Josh runs up to him and he sees the expression on his face. Nastu puts the tray and the bag on the counter.

"Your Gray right, Josh has been talking about ya."

"I am that guy, but something has happen before proper introductions can be made."

"What is wrong?"

Gray looks down at Josh. "Can you phone up your dad to come get you. I don't think you should be here for the rest of the day."

"Why is that?" Josh looks around the store for his mom.

"Where is mom? Did something a happen to her? Did she pass out again?" Gray o places his hands on the kid shoulders and he also looks up at Natsu.

"No, she didn't pass out. That is first time I am hearing this. Your Grandmother came into the store and cause a disturbance."

"Is mom ok?"

"She is in her office with Lucy. A other attack came on." Josh pushes his hands off him and he goes to side step to see his mom. Gray grabs him before he reaches the door.

"Josh you can't see your mom right now. Natsu can I have your assistance." Josh tries to break free of his hold but Gray was stronger.

"What do you need?"

"Can you occupied him for a bit. I need a first aid kit."

"A medical kit, Why?"

Motions for him to open up the office door and mouths "Look for yourself." Nastu opens up the office door and sees Amber and Lucy on the couch. Lucy is putting pressure on her cheek and Natsu notices the blood.

"I see, did she do this to her?" Natsu looks back at Gray and he nods his head.

"I want to see my mom, let me go."

"Josh, Gray is right, you can't see her. Not yet." Josh somehow was able to slip out of Gray hold. He runs over to the office door and pushes Natsu aside. He goes into the office and sees his mom on the couch.

"Mom?!" Bursts into tears as he sees the open wound on his mother face. Runs into her arms and starts crying on her shoulder.

"I hate that women."

"Shhh it will be alright now." Rubs his back. Gray sees the bottle of pills and water on the coffee table. Wanted to help get her under control, but he had to contend with her mother.

"Mom your face." She holds him tighter. Looks up at Gray, with tears in her own eyes.

"Sting needs to be called?" She points to her desk where her cell phone was and tells him the numbers. Sting was bewilder at first as to why Gray was using her phone. When he relaid the details of what happen. Sting hangs up the phone and was making his way over.

"He didn't even say bye."

"He usually doesn't when it's something serious."

"I don't want to go with Dad, I want to say here with you."

"My boy, you can't. It's best to be with your dad and I can go and see Laxus. Lucy can you take Josh out of the room for now."

"Josh, we can wait for your dad out there. Give your mom some time alone." It was hard for him to leave his mom, but Gray assured him that he will be with her. Gray closes the door and it's just the two of them in the room.

"If I came a minute sooner."

"Gray don't."

He sits next to her on the sofa and puts his hand on her other cheek and looks into her teary eyes. "That women, I'll make sure she doesn't come with in a mile of you." Tears fall down her face and she couldn't contain her emotions anymore.

"Why does she do these things to me. All my life it was one thing after a other. Not once has she praise me, love me, smile or hugged. I am bug she wants to squish." Gray wipes her tears away with his thumb.

"I thought I wouldn't have to see her again. I am not so lucky." Gray kisses the tears that continue to fall from her eyes.

"I am the lucky one. I have had a best friend since I could remember. You have put a smile on my face. Shared in laughter and tears. I have hugged you and wrapped you up in my arms when it was so bad."

"My life will never be stable, if she continues to be in it."

"I said, that she will not get near you again. I am going to phone your brother, he can put a restraining order in place. You know they will do anything for you. If you want them here, ask."

"I am not ready to see them."

"I'll still phone him." The door to her office flies open with Sting huffing and puffing. He was trying to get air into his lungs.

"Truck broke down, had to run." Sees his ex on the couch and looks at her face.

"Shit. Are you ok?" Comes over to the other side of her and sits down and looks at her face. It's the same cheek from last time when her mother hit her. Sting was full of rage and gets up and hits the wall with his fist.

"Sting be careful."

"Amber, your mother is a evil human being. I would like nothing better then to take my frustrations out on her. I can't do that, and will use a wall instead." She didn't want to see Sting like this or anyone else. She puts her hand on his arm and pulls him down on the couch.

"My problem not yours."

"Sweetie you can't handle this on your own."

"She not going too, I am going to be calling her brother. Get him to do a order and she can't get anywhere near her."

"Will that work?"

"It's worth a try. I going to call now. Will you be ok, until I get back?"

"I believe so. Sting can you check on Josh for me."

"Now?"

"Please he was very upset."

"Ok, I'll go to him." He gets up from the couch and goes over to the door. He waits for Gray to follow him.

"I'll be right back." Kisses her on the lips. He gets off the couch and heads into the store. Sting winks at her and sees to his son. Amber lays her head back on the couch and looks up. Touches her lips from the soft kiss he give her.

"It's been a month from the last kiss." Thinks back over the course of the last month. They have talked on the phone or seen each other for a few moments in the day. Knew that when they got back that work would keep both of them busy.

The hot sun was making him sweat in his black suit. He wanted to make the call outside, so no listening ears were near by for his phone call. Punches in Jellal number and waits for him to pick up.

"Hello Jellal speaking."

"Hey, it's Gray calling."

"Gray? Is there something wrong with my sister." Gray tells him what he walk in on when entering her store. Gave him details of talking to his mom and how she hit her again.

"Wow, mom is something else. I thought maybe she would try to talk to me or Mystogan first, but to go straight to her daughter. I am not at surprise at this. How is she?"

"Dishearten, sad, mad. Her feelings are all over the place. I think she can't take anymore of this continuing battering from your mother. That is the reason I am calling you. Can you write up a order for your mother to stay the hell away from her. I swear Jellal if she comes close again to her. She be going through a window."

"I see your point, if she didn't heed our warning last month and believes she did no wrong and is still going after at my sister. Then there has to be a final straw. I'll work on getting the papers drawn up and seen by a judge."

"Thank you, your sister will be happy to hear this."

"You think so? I can come up myself and personally hand them to my mother and have a other talk with her?"

"No need to be here. I'll let Amber know that it's done."

"Mystogan will be informed. Thanks for being with her, Gray."

"She still got hit."

"She has you Gray. Keep her safe."

"I am doing more then keeping her safe Jellal. You are first I am saying this too. I have feelings for your sister. I had them when we were younger before she left."

"Uh huh. I thought so. As her brother you don't need me to tell you what would happen if you broke her heart."

"I know."

"I do have one question?"

"That is?"

"Are those feeling of love, are you wanting to spend the rest of life with her. Marriage?"

"Those seam 3 different questions."

"Gray? Come on."

"To be honest, I told her I want more then friendship with her."

"What did she say to that?"

"Hasn't given me a answer." Gray looks at the store window and watches Lucy with the display and making it look prefect.

"I am sure she will let you know soon enough. You have my blessing. I got to go my next client is in. later."

"Later." He puts the phone away in his pocket. "Marriage, mother for Shawn and father for Josh."

He heads back inside and goes into the office. She still had her head tilt back on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Amber?" She opens her pretty green eyes and looks at him with a smile.

"My brother?"

"It will be done." She nods her head in understanding and he moves to sit on the couch.

"Need to get that looked at. Still bleeding, I can tell."

"I be leaving here shorting to go over to see Laxus."

"I am going to take you."

"Gray that necessary and you have to get back to work."

"When it comes to you, I can drop what I am doing." She looks at his eyes and she didn't want to be drawn to them. She had to turn her face and he puts a finger underneath her chin and force her to look at him.

"Don't you know how much you mean to me."

"I...don't." He puts his hand behind her neck and brings her into a kiss. She didn't fight him, she wanted to feel his lips with hers. Her emotions where still hay wire. The kiss made her happy.

"You kissed me back. Are you weaking to me." She holds up her hand and with her finger and thumb shows how much. He chuckles.

"I got to work on that then."

"Maybe."

"I have my car out front. Ready to go."

"Yep."

Josh wanted to go with his mom, but Sting talked him into going home with him. Rogue picked them up to go back to his truck to see if they can get it working again. Laxus didn't need to put stitches in. Elle ring didn't go in deep but it did tier at her skin. A bandage had to be covered for few days. Amber wasn't happy at all and cleaning her cheek hurt like hell. With a bandage face, she can't go to the wedding to sit up the flowers. She asked Natsu to do it, to give Lucy the day off on Saturday. Gray was disappointed that she wasn't going. He was going to attend himself because of them requesting his wine. He wanted to ask her onto the dance floor and see her in a pretty dress. Now that will not happen. Gray drove her back to her store afterwards so she could still drive home in her car. He had to rush back to work, his brother keep phoning him.

Amber shut off the lights of her store at 5pm. Lucy left first and Natsu stay behind to make sure she was alright. "I can lock up for you boss."

"Natsu since I have hired you, it's been boss this and that. Call me Amber."

"If you insist."

"I do, now lets be on our way home."

She phone ahead to Sting to let him know she was on he way. He was going to offer to pick her up. She refused him. To get there from the store was a other 30 minutes. When she pulled up to the front of Rogues house. Josh was anxiously waiting for her.

"Mom!" He runs up to her as she walks up the path.

"I am fine Josh. See, all bandage up." He takes her by the arm to bring her into the house. She hugs Sting and Rogue as she goes in.

"Are you putting on a brave face or you telling the truth."

"Rogue I am ok. This is nothing new."

"That women..."

"Nothing new Rogue. Can't change what is."

"I am sorry you had to go through that again after from last time." They go into the living room and they all take seats.

"What something to eat?"

"No I am fine. I am here to pick up Josh and go home."

"About that, sending Josh home. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok?" She gives him a questionable look. Wondering what he has on his mind. He looks to Rogue and Josh.

"Josh, lets go into the kitchen for some Ice cream. I got some today."

"I want to be with Mom."

"Your dad is here." When he knew they where out of the room he ask her to move closer to him.

"How are you really? Josh can stay here tonight."

"I can't wrap my head around it. Like I told Gray, my life will never be stable with her in it. So much as happen in short about of time. Gray came back, dad had a heart attack, my brothers and my mom. Will something else pop up that I can't handle. Something to happen to all three of you here. I feel like I am drowning, the surface is right there."

Sting pulls her into a hug and let her rest on his chest. "Breath, my sweetie, You have dealt with so much since you where young. You haven't come to terms with any of this. Either you push everything a side or you are ready to face it. I was planing on us going away together as a family like Josh wanted for vacation. I think I am going to speed that up. I want you to go somewhere on your own and rest. Let your troubles be in a time out."

"Where would I go." Sting reaches for a piece of paper from the side table. He folds it out for her to see. It was a exotic resort, to a place she has never gone too.

"You wanted to go here Sting?"

"It's kid friendly, they have a lot of stuff for everyone to enjoy. I think you need this more, then a family get away."

""I really don't see myself in a place like this alone."

"Amber give it a try. Let your hair fall down and feel the wind in your face or the sun. If you don't go, you will end up causing more harm to yourself. Look at Josh now, we don't want him to become you with your anxiety." She looks at what is in her hands again.

"I don't want Josh to ever get attack."

"Then go."

"When, I have the store and make plans for Josh to be with you. There is Gray."

"Don't stress about any of that, including Gray. I will take care of the details, and Josh will be fine with us. The store, I can run it." She sighs and thinks it over.

"Can't be away for too long."

"7 days it's long. Enjoy it. You can leave by this weekend."

"That fast?"

"The sooner Amber. Be good for your health and mind."

"I'll go home and start thinking on what to pack then."

"Prefect. Josh can stay here tonight. He be home tomorrow."

Her first trip alone, and to a far off place. Will she be able to enjoy it and be comfortable. The ride home had her thinking about that and what she needed to pack. Josh was ok staying at his dad place tonight and to see her tomorrow. He had to ask his dad something before going to bed that night.

"Dad! What about our plan for mom and Gray?"

"I am working on that son. Your mom is going to be alone on this trip, she might need some company. I want your mom to be by herself first then have Gray there. Not show up right at the beginning."

"How are you going to do it."

"I am going to need some help from Shawn."

"Shawn will be happy to help."

"We have to ask him first."

The veranda door opens and the night air is wonderful. She could smell the rain in the air, but not drops have fallen yet. Her suit case was laid out on the floor and she started to look at her clothes to what take with. Sting called her not to long ago, to say that everything was ready to go and her flight was Saturday afternoon. She wasn't to sure what she was going to be expecting when going on this trip alone, but a part of her was feeling relieved and excited. With her violin and bow in her hand, she starts playing.

The screen door below her opens up and Gray steps out. He closed his eyes and listens with his ears. Just got home and heard her when he came into the apartment. He didn't bother to take off his suit or tie. Was drawn to her and the music. It was a softer piece she has played before, but it was very soothing. Right now, it was something she needed. Pulls out the chair that is by a small table and sits down. The tie is lax around his neck and he undoes the button on his shirt. At end of the day he wants to come home to this. To her playing, to see her and embrace her. The kiss he gave her wasn't enough for him. He wanted more, he aim to see that come true.

When the music fades he sits there as she goes back into her place. The last thing his ears pick up on. "Goodnight Gray." He smiles and tilts his head back. "Knew I was here."

"Hard not to pick up the squeaky of your door."

"I'll see to it that I fix it. Want to be sneaky to hear you play." She blushes that he can't see the red in her cheeks.

"You play beautifully Amber. Can I ask for a private concert some time."

"I do charge a arm and leg for my tickets."

"I'll pay anything to hear you."

"Going in Gray. Night."

"Amber..." Stands up and looks up to see her if he can. She moves to the railing and looks down.

"Yes?" He was about to say something about his feeling towards her, but changed his mind. Want to be a lot closer then looking up at her to say what is in his heart.

"Ummm..I...I wanted to say Goodnight."

She smiles down at him and backs up and goes inside her place. She closes and locks the screen door. "I was tempted to blow him a kiss. Knowing him he would probably climb up here wanting more. It's time to get a good night sleep. Hope for a better tomorrow or the next few days to come."

Run off her feet for the following days. Amber help Natsu with the flowers arrangements for the Elfman and Evergreen wedding. They wanted a change in color for one of the flowers to be put into the vase. She had to make sure she had enough Roses, when she found out she didn't. Lucy was put in charge of getting in touch with other flower stores to see if the could accommodate their order. It took two days to find the Roses and to get them to the store. Amber felt like she was being pulled in to many places at once. Attending to the customers that were coming into the store, phone calls, and her employees. When everything was done and the last flowers where put into the van Amber was looking forward to her time off. Natsu and Lucy wish her a safe trip and to relax. They knew that Sting would be overseeing everything for the next week.

When she steps into her apartment she was greeted by her son and Sting. She flung her shoes off her feet and walked over to the fridge to take out the wine. She pours a large glass and took a drink from it.

"Hey, take it easy. I know you are off work now, but do not need to be drunk right off the bat."

"It's been a chaotic day. I am glad, I am finally home." She kisses her son's cheek and gives a kiss to Sting.

"Are you all set to be with your dad this week."

"All packed, dad and I are going to do some fun things. I am even going to bring my ps4 with me too."

"Does Shawn know you will be away. You could still phone him at your dad's. Did he tell his dad about us not being at home. If not I can do that." Sting and Josh look at each other. They didn't want Gray to know right away. Sting took over in talking to her.

"Don't worry about them not knowing."

"Why not?"

"Does Gray need to know where you are all the time?"

"No, but we are neighbors. It's the courtesy to inform someone."

"Josh will let them know for you. Are you all packed?"

"Suite case is by my bed." Sting walks to her room and she follows him.

"What are you doing?'

"I want to know what you have packed."

"Sting, Why would you want to know?"

"The place you are going to, is going be hot each day. So you need clothes to fit the weather." He puts her case on the bed and opens it up. He starts looking at her attire.

"This will not do, you have other things in your closet then this." He turns her around and pushes her out the door.

"I am going to fix this, you stay out." About to argue with Sting when she hears Josh call from the kitchen.

"Mom, Gray is here." Her bedroom door opens. "Don't say anything to him Amber." With a confuse look on her face. The door is slammed in her face. Sting goes over to the wall by her bed, brings up bags he brought in. New clothes for her to wear and to look pretty in for Gray when he shows up where she is going.

"...ok?" She heads down the hallway and sees him in the kitchen.

"Having wine?"

"It's Friday and no work tomorrow."

"You will be missing the wedding." Looked hurt by the mention of her not going. She walks over to him and offers him a glass of wine. He turn her down, he needed to get to bed early because of the wedding. He takes her by the hand and heads out of her apartment. Stands right in front of her door.

"I wanted you to be there tomorrow."

"Unforeseen circumstances prevent me from going." She touches her bandage, it was healing nicely and it felt itchy. She tried not to touch her face. Gray takes her other hand in his and is holding both of them. She looks up at him and he stares at her.

"I wanted to ask you to dance with me." He puts her hands on his shoulders and he puts his hands on her waist. He starts moving her along to no music being played.

"Gray, my neighbors could come out of the elevator and see us."

"I am looking at you, no one else." She felt her heart start to beat faster. He was wearing normal clothes but she could smell his shampoo. Must of taken a shower before coming up. She was in a t-shirt and shorts, in bare feet.

"I can only image, what you would have wore for the wedding."

"A simple pink dress. Nothing fancy about it at all."

"I would have to be the judge of that." He stops dancing and moves his hands around her and pulls her to him. She had to steady herself from the sudden movement. Her hand slip down to his arms. Had to look back up at him again.

"If you have to get up early, time for bed for you."

His head moves closer to hers. "I wouldn't be in bed early if I had you there with me." She exactly knew what he was talking about. Wanted to make love to her. Has been fighting with herself to give him a proper answer. For now she will do this. She stands on her toes and kisses his lips. When she lowers herself back down again and moves to go to her door. Gray grabs her and turns her around and gives her a better kiss. He tips her head back to be granted more excess to her mouth. When she doesn't fight him like before and allows him to enter. She puts her hands on his neck to deepen the kiss more. They break away and stare at each other.

"Does this mean I can kiss you more?" She nods her head not able to form words. His face lights up and he kisses her again and her stomach is doing flip flops. She pushes on his chest to break away.

"I have to go in. Sting is here and he is taking Josh."

"Don't want you to go back in. Can come down to my place. We can make out more." She giggles at him acting like a teenager.

"Can't. Josh will be leaving. Want to see him off."

"I will not be seeing you for a few days. With the wedding tomorrow. I also have some work to do on Sunday and Monday. I can still phone you." Sting told her not to tell Gray about her trip. She doesn't know why she can't.

"If you are busy I understand. Work is work." Puts her hand on her door knob and the look that he was giving her was a sad puppy.

"Gray, you will be ok." He takes the one step closer to her and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"I'll call." It was best not to refuse him or he will find out that something was up.

"Have fun at the wedding."

"It will not be fun without you there."

She opens up her door and goes in. "Either way, still have fun." Waves bye to him and closes the door. He leans up against the wall and he couldn't stop smiling. They were one step closer to be together.

Into the elevator to go back to his place. "Will she say yes to a date? I hope so." They would hang out together all the time, but this is different. It will be more of a intimate setting. He was going to make it a perfect date.

"Sting, are you finished in my room?"

"You are repacked now, don't go be looking through it when we leave."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I added and took some of your clothes out. Now you are set to go." The suite case was fine to her standards. Why miss with it, she didn't get it.

"We are heading out now. You need to get a goodnight sleep yourself. Your flight is at one in the afternoon need to get there two hours early."

"I know Sting." She gives him a kiss and hugs her son. If they stayed longer, she would tell him about the kiss out in the hallway. Then he would ask her why she hasn't told him yet.

"You are going to have a blast on her your trip. Enjoy it."

"I am looking forward to it. I will miss everyone here."

"No, I don't think you will Amber. This coming week, will be the best one in your life and it might change your life too."

"Change?"

"Find that out for yourself. Bye."

She closed the door after saying bye to them. "Change, how is my life going to change." It perplex her to how a trip can do that. Like Sting said, there is one way to find out and that is go and experience for herself.


	8. Chapter 8

He knocks on her door again. It was Wednesday morning and there was still no answer. Yesterday was his day off and he wanted to see her. He tried knocking on her door, calling her cell and even to try to see if he could look in her window. Gray was concern that maybe something happen with her dad. She had to leave in a hurry, but why didn't she get a hold of him. On the fifth knock and still there was nothing. He went back down to his place.

He flops on the couch and throws a pillow to a near by chair. "Where is she?"

"Where is who Dad?"

"Amber. She is not home again and not getting answer on her cell. I hope everything is ok."

Shawn was asked by Sting to let Gray know where she was on Wednesday. She would be settle in on her vacation and not excepting anyone to be coming. He had to figure away to ease her departure in their talk.

"Josh's mom should be back by Saturday." Shawn knew where she went and when she will be returning. He sits by the coffee table on the floor and turns on the t.v. Gray sits up on the couch and looks at his son.

"Back Saturday. Do you know where Amber is, Shawn?"

"Josh told me that Sting sent her to a resort. He said, that his mom needs time for herself and to relax." Gray put his feet on the floor bends forward to ask Shawn a other question.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"You never asked me and I thought you knew."

"How long has she been gone?"

"I believe Saturday is when she left and she is gone for 7 days." The day of the wedding is when she left and he saw her the previous night to which she never mention it to him. Unless Sting surprise her with the trip.

"She is gone for a week? What resort did she go too?" He shrugs his shoulders and turns back to the t.v. Gray takes the remote from his hand.

"Did Josh go with her or someone else?"

"Josh is with Sting. I talked to him last night. She is all alone."

"Alone, on a trip."

"Josh said, it was her first one by herself. All the other trips where family ones." Gray reaches for the phone and hands it to his son.

"Call the number, I want to speak to Sting." Shawn hurries to dial in the number he didn't think that his dad would fall for this so fast. He hands the phone back to him when it starts ringing. Gray puts the phone to his ear. He takes the phone into his bedroom and closes the door. When he hears the man's voice on the line. He goes in with the first question.

"Where is she?" He hears laughter at the other end.

"I take it that Shawn has told you."

"Where is she?" He ask again.

"She is enjoying some time for herself." Gray didn't want to loose his patience with him.

"I will be nice and not yell at you. Tell me where she is?"

"Gray, she will be back Saturday. You can wait, you can even pick her up at the airport."

"Shawn says that this is her first trip by herself. What if she has anxiety attack, a bad one."

"She has her pills." Gray hits his dresser not getting anywhere with the blonde. He hears Sting laugh again into the ear piece.

"I don't want to wait to see her on Saturday, I want to see her now."

"Why? Do you want to see her. Is it because you guys are friends. Is it because she is too far way from you again."

"I want to see her, because my feelings for her are to strong and I don't want a other day to go by with out seeing her."

"Close enough to what I want to hear. If you leave now you will be able to get on the last flight that takes you where she is. I will give you the details and if you care too Shawn can stay here."

"Did you plan this?"

"Very perceptive of you." Sting figure he would catch on fast. He wanted Gray to tell him that he is in love with his ex. Gray will be saying that to her soon enough, he hoped.

"Dam you Sting."

"Do you really have time to pick a fight with me. You need to pack and get Shawn over here. I will call the airport for you." Gray grumbles but hangs up the phone. He calls to his son to go pack a bag, as he starts to do his suit case. It takes less then 20 mins to pack and get in the car to get over to Sting's place.

When he arrives at his place Sting was outside waiting for them. Shawn gets out of the car and says good bye to his dad. "Dad, well Amber be my mom?"

"We have yet to go on a date. Don't you think we need to do that first."

"You have known her forever Dad. Does it really matter."

"He is right Gray. I think you need to do that date on this trip." Sting hands him the airplane information and what place she is at. "She will be shock to see you coming."

"I am counting on it. She never told me any of this." Sting grins at him knowing he had this plan from the beginning.

"Since this is your doing, you ask her not to say a thing to me."

He puts his finger to his nose. "Right on, Gray. Now get going." He wanted to punch him for making him stress out. He gets back into his car and zooms down the road.

"Come in Shawn. We are going to celebrate our plan working out."

"Are they going to get together?"

"Shawn whatever happens from this moment on is up to them. We did our part. Now they have to realize they are meant to be."

Gray gets the last seat on the airplane. It was a 3 hour flight to where she. He was talking to his brother on the airplane phone to let him know where he is.

"Gray are you crazy. You can't up and leave and hand your work over to me."

"Sure I can. Your are my older brother that wants to see me happy. You know Amber makes me happy. Puts a smile on face and warms my heart." He hears his brother sigh.

"Why can't you wait for her to come home?"

"I can't wait any longer. I need her in my life. I need her to know that."

"You have fallen hard for her have you?"

"Probably from the first moment I have known her." Lyon didn't want to say no to his brother. He was already on the airplane. He knows how close those two have been.

"Fine, Go. You own me big time for this."

Gray smiles. "Thanks big brother."

The weather was prefect and nothing but blue skies that can be seen. A porter was seeing to Gray's room. His flight was delayed by 3 hours because of high winds. They had to wait on the tar mac for the okay from the tower before they could get into the air. It was almost five when he got to the hotel. There was still plenty of sun to enjoy until it starts going down for it's rest.

"This is the closest room I can get to Miss Fernandes?"

"It is, Mr. Fullbuster. She is about ten doors down that hallway." Gray was hoping for a room right by Amber's but there was none available. They did promise if any of the rooms became free of patrons he could switch if he choose too. The porter open the door this room and handed him the key. He then proceeded to bring in his luggage into the room. When Gray step inside of the room he was Impress by the shear size of it.

"Sir. this will be yours for your stay here. You have queen size bed, kitchen, bathroom and living room. If you step out of the screen doors you have your own hot tub. There is a table and chairs for your leisure or if you wish too. If that it not to your liking , the sand and ocean is right there.

"Are all the room like this?"

"Only on the bottom floor, the second and third floor has a indoor hot tub, but they come with extra bedrooms. The one you have situated here is for a single individual. You have extra amenities as well.

"I am blow away by all of this. It's been awhile since I came to a resort. By what I have seen so far, this is the best one."

"The price that you get included with your meals is not a bad deal. Breakfast is from 6:00am to noon in the main lounge. The hotel does offer all day breakfast if you use room service. The other meal times and what the hotel has to offer is written down in that booklet on the table there." Gray sees a black book and flips it open to take a quick peek at it. It was very detailed and offer range of things that you can do. They have food tours that took you into town, sight seeing tours, and you could even go the water slides if the beach and the many pools here were not enough. He wasn't really here to do to much, he wanted to be with his best friend. The remaining time she has here he wanted to get close, really close.

"Thank you for bringing my luggage and here is something for you."

"Thanks for the tip, Sir. Anything else I can make your stay more enjoyable let me know." He thought for a moment before sending the porter away. Gray looked at his watch it was time for supper.

"I know you probably can't do this given each person here has the right to their own privacy. Is there a chance at all to know when Miss Fernandes has supper. I pretty sure she will order in and not go out. Unless she was with someone." Gray looks at the porter name tag, his name was Jet.

"Jet, it's asking a lot, but she gets anxiety attacks. She has been alone for the last couple of days, I would hate to know if she has suffer through any of them." Jet could tell that this man in front of him care for his friend. With the sizeable tip he gave him, he was willing to do more, if he was going to tip again. As he was thinking of it Gray was pulling out a other bill out of his wallet.

"Say, $100." He needed the money to buy his girlfriend a necklace for her birthday. Jet takes the money and puts into his back pocket.

"I'll see if a order has been put in. What are you going to do if she is eating in?"

"I want to know when the cart is coming. Then I will go on from there." Gray puts his suit case on the bed and opens it up. He starts taking out his clothes.

"Do you wish for me to come here to tell you or phone."

"Is it possible you can bring me the cart?"

"That can be a little risky, I am not attending that hallway she is on. I have the 20 rooms on this side, my co-worker has the rest."

"It's a one time thing I am asking, maybe your co-worker can help out?"

Jet sighs, he knows there is no way to say no to this guy. He wasn't being forceful, but he had a plan he wanted to execute. This is for a women that was in his heart.

"I'll see what I can do. First thing is to see if a order has come in. They go by the room number, it's easier that way then the name for who is staying."

Gray was very please to hear that Jet was going to help him out. At the end of this trip and if everything will go to plan he will get a something extra. He shook hands with him and Jet leaves the room to hurry to find out of the person in 109.

She was relaxing outside of her room all day by the hot tub. From home she brought a book to read to keep her company. The hotel had a lot to do and she would alternate between her room, pool and the beach. Today was her room, and tomorrow it would be the pool by Friday it would be the beach. Amber kept to herself mostly, a few people did strike up a conversation with her. If she was with someone else, she would open up more to them.

"I can't wait to eat dinner, the food here has been splendid. If Josh was here, he would probably order everything off the kids menu." She placed the order about ten minutes ago. Eating in her room was more fitting to her. In the mornings she would quickly get a plate of fruit and muffins to take back to her room. While waiting for the food, she was looking at the incredible view in front her. This was her first time seeing the ocean. The water was blue and warm when her feet touched it the first time, not at all cold.

Her eyes was shifting to look at the people on the beach when she hears a knock at her door and a man saying "Room service." Gets up from the chair and puts the book down on the small table. That was big enough for her drink, book and camera. She was wearing her bathing suit that was brand new. Sting had replace all of her clothes in her suit case. The message she sent him wasn't a happy one. He reply with "Your welcome." A robe was grab from her bed and she covers herself up with it instead of using the towel. "I am coming."

Amber hands tightens up the belt of her robe and makes her way over to the door. Every employee she has encounter has been very kind and respectful. No bad experience and no anxiety attacks either. This trip is exactly what she needed, no thinking about work, her mom, brothers. Her thoughts would sway to the man she adores. If you think it was Sting, you guess wrong. Gray was the center of her thoughts. She has started to write a letter to him, if she couldn't tell him by face to face. The letter was on her nightstand table and she would dabble on writing words here or there. Other then that, her time was spent outside or close to her room.

A knock was heard again before even reaching the door. "I said, was coming. Be right there." Her hand grips the door handle and she opens it up expecting to see the porter with her food cart. Her heart stop beating and second time in a row in slow motion the man that has filled her mind stood in front of her. Steps back, still holding onto the door for support.

"Hello beautiful" Leaning up against the door frame with a single red rose in his hand. Gray hands it to her and pushes the cart inside the room and closes the door. Amber was staring at him not blinking or talking. When the cart was over by her table, he comes back to take her in his arms to be kissed. Leans her against the door to hold her up. He wanted this reaction, he wanted her to know that where ever she goes he would be there. Kissed her until he ran out of breath.

"Again hello. Are you speechless." Not believing what she is seeing, she shuts her eyes and opens them up again. There was no way she was dreaming, that kiss was real, he was real. This was beyond what she could have imagine to happen.

"Gray...hhhhow...I mean...you are here?" She couldn't say it, her words were a jumble.

"Sting had Shawn tell me that you where not home. I then talked to him and he said you were here. I was growing concern when I didn't see your lights on. I thought something happen with your dad again or you went to your brothers. When he told me were you fine, I had to come."

"You came all the way here for me?"

"I drop everything for you. I said I would."

"I didn't run away Gray. Josh was suppose to tell you where I was going. Why didn't he?" The fact that he didn't know she was here was a little confusing for her. Not to mention anything would cause him to be concern.

Her rubs his hands up and down her arms. "Sting had this all plan out. Wanted to see what I would do. I wanted to punch his his lights out. The next thing I knew I was on a airplane coming here."

This was all new to her, thinking a man she knew would stop everything he was doing, to be with her. She steps around him and puts a hand to her chest. This feeling, emotion was unexpected for her and not to sure how to handle it. "Gray. I don't understand." Smiles and takes her hand that was on her chest. Brings it up to his lips and kisses it.

"There is nothing for you to understand. You just need to know, I am here. I didn't want to say this off the bat. I wanted to wait for your answer. I will give you my answer first" Tilts her head to one side.

"Your answer?"

He puts her hand on his chest to feel how fast his heart was beating. Amber was amazed that she could feel how strong his heart was going. "Amber, I have feelings for you. Each day I am with you they expand even more. Do not fear this, or me. I want to show you how wonderful you are, the many things that make you, you. Will you allow me to show you what I see about you."

She takes her hand back and steps away from him. "Gray...I wanted to eat supper and now I feel like I have a puzzle to solve. I didn't think you would drop everything for me. I am not the type of person that someone take the opportunity for. I am not to sure what to say or do in situation like this." Her mind was spinning out of control not wanting to give a sour reply. The letter she was writing to him was more clearer then what was going on right now. It explain what she was feeling and telling him about Josh, and the love she had for him back then and what is in her heart now. Just last week she agreed more on kissing.

Her back was facing him, she couldn't look at him anymore. Heart was bursting at the seams and wanting to flee. Then her heart started to calm down when he puts his arms around her waist. "A yes or no. Is what you have to say."

A yes or no answer is all was require to end this talk. She looks out the screen doors to watch the waves roll in on the beach. Her emotions felt like those waves. They could hit the rocks hard or letting the beach take the blunt of the impact, but the tide takes the water out for a other round coming in. He squeeze her waist in letting her know that he wanted to hear her speak. Lays her head on his chest. Does she take the leap or hide again, stalling what should be between them.

"The ball is your court, Amber."

"A hard ball Gray. This is no soft hit."

"Give me your best hit."

She laughs at the intensity of the atmosphere. And then with a deep breath in and she lets out and the word. "Yes."

He kisses her neck. "That wasn't so hard." If he knew what was going to be coming, maybe he go back in time and have her change it from a yes to a no.

She walks out of his hold to check on the contents of her food cart. There were some extra items she did not order. "I think they made a mistake. I didn't ask for this." Gray wanted her in his arms a little longer. At lest she agreed to his answer. He wasn't going to push on hers. Not yet, he would take what was laid out in front of him.

"I, told them to put those on there. Thought we could eat together."

"How did you know I was eating now?

"I umm got a little help from one of the employees. He shown me to my room. I believe his name was Jet."

"Jet?" She racks her brain trying to remember the faces and name tags of the people that work here and those she have met so far. His name she has heard before, but not to sure if she has come across him in her travels.

"Can you describe him?"

"Tall, maybe brown hair. Walks really fast."

"Ohhh him. Yeah I have seen him around. You should see him run." Gray didn't want to talk about a other guy and he hopes that she didn't meet a other man here. He was willing to ask her that and yet didn't want to hear the answer.

"Shall we eat?"

"I am starving, being in the sun sucks out your energy just by laying still. If you are going to be eating here. Let me change my attire, can't sit at table in a robe."

"I don't mind. It's not like you are naked underneath it?" Her cheeks turn to a rose color at the mention of the word naked. He sees how quickly she blushed at that. With only being a few meters a part he puts his hand on her belt.

"Need help?" She looks down at his hand on her belt and slowly looks up at him. This wasn't new to her when there's arousal. Sting was the same way when they made love, getting her to get in close. Slowly taking off her clothes, kissing her body. She shallow hard at the look he was giving her. He pulls on her belt to undo it and lets it fall. The robe open up a little and he sees she is wearing her swim suit. A man like him wanted to see her naked flesh.

"Darn you are wearing something." His hand goes into her robe and feels the side of her bathing suit. "Still wet." He brings himself closer to her and puts his other hand inside to rest on her hip. She licked her lips and the touch of his hand was sending signals to her mind that what he is doing could be consider as dangerous.

Gaze from his eyes she had to turn away from looking at him. It was like a spell was cast and she was being drawn in. "Food is going to get cold." She steps back and doesn't get any closer to the table. Gray had a hand on her robe and he pulls her back.

"Amber...I" Stops him before he says more. He appeared moments ago and telling her of his feelings. It felt it was going to fast to soon and it was. As much as she wanted to continue and experiencing what he is offering. It wasn't the time.

"Wait, Gray. Not until, my answer. You were over at the door and now you want more. Do not make me regret saying yes."

"I get it. When you do give me your answer. Does that mean, we will be exploring more of each other." He looks at the bed and back at her.

"You think that my yes, will instantly put me on the bed, to make love?" Her hand pushes on his arm to let go of her robe. Ties it back up again, feeling like she is naked underneath it and having his piercing eyes see right through the robe.

This wasn't how he wanted things to go. When he saw her at he door and in her robe. He wanted to take it off right there and then. Goes in telling her his feeling right away. Punched the gun again, he has tried not to get ahead of himself. Rightly so failed miserably and she is backing away from him. "I am not going lie and say I don't want too. That is where it's heading, Amber. I want make love to you."

She shakes her head. "Sting wanted me to come here to relax, because a lot has happen in short amount of time. I couldn't handle it all, and you are putting sex into play. You are adding more to my plate, Gray...I can't do it."

"Sorry, Sting only said you were enjoying time for yourself. He didn't say you were here because you needed to get away. I was in a rush to see you and didn't ask more then to where you were. I can go back to my room, try this again tomorrow." He turns to go over to the door and he hears her sigh.

"I am not saying to leave. It's a lot to take in." She looks at the clock on the wall. "The time tells me it has been half hour. You have to slow down a little. I am ok with kissing Gray and work up. Until I give you my answer, I am in no position to make love. Plus there is other things to think about regarding that."

"Regarding what?" Looked at him if he had grew a extra head. He has way more sexual encounters then she has. Being with all those women he had to be safe. She rubs her forehead with her fingers. "Why are you looking at me that way."

"Seriously Gray. The women you were with, did you not...ummm you know. Be prepared." It doesn't take long to get her meaning.

"Ohhh you mean, protection. That is something that does need to be brought up when we get to that stage. I will follow what ever you want me too."

"Thanks." When he finds out about Josh and knowing that when they came together there was none. She wasn't really looking forward to that part. Her feet takes her to the table finally and sits down.

"I am more hungry then before. Lets eat." The plate gets filled up with food and she starts digging in. Gray takes the seat across from her and starts eating as well. Amber was making all these yummy noises about her food and it was driving Gray crazy. If she could make noises about what she is eating, what kind of moans would she make while making love. Would have to image that later. His lower half wasn't doing any better. He had to tune out most of what he was hearing.

The supper was good and Amber was patting her stomach. "If I could cook like this at home. Josh would love me." Gray laughs at her remark.

"Do not laugh."

"Amber. Your cooking hasn't been panning out for how long."

"Hmph. Josh has told me he wanted to start cooking."

"Let him, would save him from burnt food and food poisoning."

"It hasn't come down to that. The burn portion, yes." She pulls away from the table and starts clearing off the dirty plates. Puts it back on the cart.

"You don't have to that. They can."

"I know, it makes it easier for me this way. They aren't lingering in the room." He frowns, she has been here since Saturday. He wonders about her anxiety.

"Any attacks?"

"No, not a one. I do have my pills here for emergencies. It's been great and I am glad that Sting recommend for me to come here. I will have to thank him properly when I get home." Gray gets out of his chair and takes the plates from her hands and gives her a hug.

"That is great to hear that. If something does happen, you still don't need them because of me." His hug was cutting off her air supply and she had to tap his back. "Can't...breath."

He lets her go and step back. "I was very happy."

"I gather that. I felt my bones cracking. Did any of them puncture through my skin."

"Funny..ha ha ha." She smirks at him and hears a knock on her door.

"Can you send them in. I want to change out of my suit."

"No problem." She grabs her clothes from the dresser and goes into the bathroom. He lets the person into the room. It was Jet's co-worker.

"Thanks Gajeel. This isn't something you would do to help out a hotel customer. To see the look on her face was priceless."

"I wouldn't normally do this no. If my girlfriend found out somehow, it would be the end of the world."

"The things we do for our girls."

"You are right about that man. Anything else you need?"

"No, Amber enjoyed the meal. I think she would praise your chef."

"I will pass on the message. Romero will be pleased." He grabs the cart and Gray tips him for helping him out. Gray goes out on to her little patio to see the view as he waits for her to emerge from her bathroom. He feels the breeze and smell from the ocean. From the time he left the airport to there was no sight seeing. Now that he is here with her, he will have to do some catching up.

"Gray?" She comes out of the bathroom and he is longer was in the room.

"Out here." Changed into a shirt and jeans and was walking bare foot. She goes outside and sees him testing the water of the hot tub.

"It feels great, not overly hot."

"It gets pretty hot here. A person doesn't want to stay in it for to long due to heat stroke. To be in it at night, is awesome. The stars are more visible here, then at home."

"I will have to try it out myself."

"I think you will love it, the pools are great to. If I had a summer house, it will be here." He looks at her and he sees how relax she is. This place had it benefits and she was taking it all in.

"What to do something?"

"Like?"

"Go for walk on the beach or is there any places you want to go to."

"I been sticking to the hotel. Room, pool and beach."

"Need to get you out more."

"Nooooo, fine here." He stands in front of her and crosses his arms.

"I am fine, I take things slow." He takes her hand and starts walking to the beach.

"Gray the door and my flip flops."

"Stay here, I'll close the door and get your shoes."

"I need my purse."

"I'll pay for anything we see."

"Keys, I need my keys."

He grabs her purse and shoes and closes her screen door. Puts on her flip flops and her purse goes on her shoulder. Then he takes her hand and starts walking on the sidewalk path.

"Where does this take us?"

"I don't know, haven't been on it."

"Good, something to expand your horizon."

"It could lead us no where."

"Doubt it."

The walk lead them to a outdoor street market. They had stalls of food, clothes, mini games for the kids. Amber's world got a little bigger from being outside with Gray. If he didn't show up, she would still be in her room. They checked out the clothes and got some stuff for Shawn and Josh. She was looking at blankets for Sting and Rouge when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Amber turns around and Gray was standing there holding up a dress. It was a short summer blue dress, with different shade of blue. It starts off with dark a the top and fades to the lighter color.

"Your favorite colors and perfect for this kind of weather."

"It will not fit. Put it back."

"Yes it will. Go try it on over there." He points to the change booth. She takes the dress and looks at the tag.

"It's small. I would need to two sizes bigger. Put it back."

"I can look for a other size up."

"In a outdoor market like this, there aim is for pretty women. Like those two" Gray follows her eyes and sees two tall women. One was blonde and the other one was a red head. There clothes was nothing to be desired of. They were showing off more then they should, trying to get the right attention from men.

"They remind me of Lucy and Erza. Both of them are really pretty and what they wear fit them to tee. Put the dress back Gray. I am going to get these things." She walks away from him in search of the owner of the store. It made her feel small and unsure of herself. Sting put in some nice clothes for her, but some of them she would never wear in a million years. Even her night wear was different. The night gowns were all silk and way to sexy for her. She had to wear them, because she didn't go to bed naked. When Sting and her made love, she laid there afterwards and fell asleep. The next time she woke up she would wear something.

He didn't like hearing her say that about herself. There was nothing wrong with the way she look. Has to find away to bring her self confidence up. This is why he wanted to show the real person she is. Her qualities were boundless, and she is most special person to him. "I think I need to get her on a date. Her beauty inside of herself needs to be release." Gray goes back to the rack that the dress was on. He tried looking for a other size in that dress, but there was nothing higher then what he has seen.

"Tomorrow, we can go to the near by town and find something?" The dress gets put back on the rack. There was nothing else he wanted to look at either. He takes what he got for his brother and Shawn to go pay for it. He sees Amber standing in the street and her expression was sad.

"Great, I think I bummed her out. What more could I not do to ruin the first day here." The owner hands him his bag and he starts leaving the store. Takes her hand again and starts walking not saying anything until the leave the market. The hotel wasn't to far off in the distance but the sun was starting to sit. Amber look up at him, she wasn't to sure why he wasn't talking to her. Did she hurt his feelings by not liking the dress and trying it on. At lest he was holding onto her hand. Then again, he didn't want to lose her in the crowd. When he gets them on the sidewalk that leads back to the hotel. Gray stops them both and he turns around not letting go of her hand.

"Sorry!" "Sorry!" They said at the same time and look at each other. They burst out laughing at the moment not laughing at each other. It took a couple minutes for the laughter to die down before either one of them could speak. He went first.

"Amber why are you sorry? I was the one that wanted you to wear the dress. I didn't think I would get that reaction from you."

"Look at me Gray dresses aren't my style and I thought I hurt you by not wearing it."

"Amber you look fine in anything you wear, if it's dresses, pants, shorts, etc. When I see you, I see a kindhearted women who loves her son deeply. You have always put a smile on my face. You are lovely, caring, smart. You need to see those abilities in yourself."

"I don't Gray. Just don't. What I have in my suit case is testament to that. I can't wear half of them."

"You packed it yourself how can you distaste it."

"I'll show you?" They resume walking back to the hotel. She tells him that Sting had repacked everything that was in her case. From her day clothes, to her night ones. What he said to her was "Your welcome."

They head back to her room and go through the screen door. "Check the closest and the drawers, and you tell me if I should wear them. To me I can't." Holds out her hands showing how frustrated she was.

Gray puts his bag down on the table. Amber was opening up the closest for him. There were a few summer dresses that would fit her and she would look good in them. He notice a evening dress as well. When he browse her drawers her clothes were normal, tops, pants and shorts. Gives her a look. Then he sees the nightgowns. He pulls one out and it was all black, and it was short. Probably would come right above her knees. "What I see in here is pretty normal. You say aren't happy with them."

"I don't wear dresses or shorts. What you are holding is for me to wear if I was in a relationship with someone." He puts the nightgown back and closes the drawer.

"Aren't you in one?"

"What?"

"Me Amber, a relationship with me." Leans against the dresser and looks at her eyes. Can tell by what he said it is scaring her. The earlier episode was still fresh in her mind.

"I...ummm." Walks slowly over to her and she backs up. Reaches out to her before she gets to far.

"Stop." He puts a hand on her cheek. She looks away from him, this was getting her heart to race.

"Gray...I..still have to give..."

"Stop. Do you not feel it Amber what is between us." She could, the pull to be with him. She had huge announcement to tell him, and it will shake his world and she will loose him. Probably lose him forever. Puts her hand on his arm and brings it down from her face. With her hand she holds on to his finger.

"I can and I can't."

"You can't?"

"I keep asking you not to rush me and yet again here you are, wanting to know. How many times do I have to say it."

"I am not asking for that answer, and I know you will tell me soon. I want you to feel what we have." Steps closer to him and puts her head on his chest and wraps her arms around him. He does the same and puts his head on top of hers.

"Soon, I promise." Has to start thinking of when to give him that letter. The notebook was in her view, and if he saw it now it wouldn't be good.

"Soon, can't wait." Hugs her a little more and kisses the top of her head. Then they release from each other. Starts walking over to the door with holding her hand.

"I have yet to put my things away back in my room. It's all on my bed, not in the drawer. You are feeling stagger by all this. Time for rest, and will see me tomorrow."

"The sun was great today and my body is ready for that rest to come." He opens the door and steps out.

"Wish I was closer to you. My room is down that way, the number is 130. I will be here in a flash, for anything."

"No, sneaking over to your room at night." She gives him a playful smile.

"I wouldn't say no." Kisses her lips. "If you did come to me, I would want to go further then holding you."

She kisses him back. "I know, but I know you will hold back. See you tomorrow." Closes the door and he stands there staring at it.

"Need a cold shower." Walks back to his room to do just that.

Amber goes to her bed and props up the pillow to lay down. Grabs the notebook and pen in hand. "Time to finished and to let him know." She started to think on when and how to do this. When she gives it him, she will be running.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning had them up early, and Gray made plans to eat breakfast in town. It wasn't to far away from the hotel. It was better for her to get out to see what this place had more to offer then hotel room service. They took a taxi to the restaurant he found online and order from the menu. Pancakes with strawberries, top with whip cream and bacon and eggs filled their stomach's along with chocolate milk and coffee. Amber eyes grew wide when the food came to their table. Quickly dived in to eat and the first bite melts into her mouth. She was up late last night writing the letter. When she was finished it was in envelope ready to be handed over to him.

When breakfast was over with they went for a walk to the near by park. There were lots of people, families, couples, people jogging or taking there dog for a walk. As they got to center of the park where a huge pond was with ducks and music was being played. Amber close her eyes to listen to the violin. She herself, played this piece at home. It was more of romantic piece then a calming one. It had people gather around to hear them play. Gray watch her as she took in the sounds. She didn't bring her violin with her. It wasn't something she wanted to get stolen just in case.

"I wish it was you up there."

"Hmmm."

"Playing the violin. I believe you are better then him." Amber open her eyes and sees the man playing with no sheet music.

"No, he is very good. There is no skip notes and it's tune perfectly. He must be studying for years." She walks closer to the small group that was watching him. The concert was distraction for her. It hurt her heart to think what Gray will do or say when he finds out the truth. Putting it off will only cause more harm. When the musician was finished playing he pack up his instrument and left. His case was full of money that was thrown into it. He had other places he could go to and repeat his performance.

The rest of the morning had them feeding the ducks. There was a near by street vendor that made sandwiches and other specialty food. Gray ask the owner for a bag of bread he paid for. They sat down on a bench at the pond and threw pieces of bread to the birds. They were swarmed with ducks all different sizes and ages. Amber loved the baby ducks and how they waddle over to her. She wanted to take one home and Gray told her no. He can tell she was still trouble by something, but to what that was. Did not want to indulge in sort of talk about it.

When the bread is all gone. The ducks were upset honking at them, but they soon went to a elderly man that was throwing bread into a pond. They all congress over to him, for food. Gray took her hand and laid it on his thigh. Her head rested on his shoulder to watch a set of boys putting a boat into the pond and watch them take turns with the remote control. Knowing that Josh and Shawn are half brother's they have lost so much time together. It was her fault, if only she didn't run away that night. Running is what she is planning to do again. She had to take on the consequences, and she had to be prepare for it. Gray took a glance at her and saw a tear fall down her face.

"Hey, what is wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing if you are sad." She wipes the tears from her face and gets off the bench.

"It's getting hot, should we get back."

"Why side step what is going on."

"A little homesick Gray. That is all. I will hail a taxi." He didn't want to corner her in the park and prominently start a argument. If she doesn't tell him what is going on. How is he to help her. She wasn't pulling away from him it was the opposite. Since this morning, there has been kissing, holding hands, sharing looks. He didn't mind that at all, it was what in heart that had him concern.

When they got back to the hotel, it was time to hit the pools. Gray wanted to go to the beach, she said that tomorrow was what she was planning on doing. They go to their rooms, and Gray would meet her out there. He was feeling the heat and wanted to take a quick dip in the pool before she got there. Amber took out a other bathing suit that Sting had put into her case. There were three of them and all different styles and colors. She put on a dark blue one with a green strip going down the sides. She look at her self in the mirror. "It's a bathing suit nothing sexy about it. If I have a two piece, it would show off my fat." Touches her sides, and getting irritated with herself. "This is ridiculous." Grabs her bag and heads out the pool. Maybe she can hide in one of the pools and submerge her body to those around her.

Amber was looking for a spot to put her bag on one of the beach chairs. Not knowing that Gray was already out there in the pool. He saw her make her way over to the chairs. The one piece looked good on her, but her hair was up. When she found two empty seats she puts her bag down and took out her towel. She was taking out some suntan lotion to put some on her skin. Gray wasn't to sure if he should keep watching her or help her. The top of the lid comes off and she squeeze some into her palm she and starts putting some one to her leg and thigh. Gray wanted to put his hands on her. What she was doing was a simple action but it was turning him on. If he got out of the pool now, anyone would notice his lower half. Then no sooner she was done and laying back on the chair and looking out at the pool.

She wanted to know where he was. The thought of being alone unsettle her. Then her heart and breathing start to quicken when she hears her name being called. There was a few people in the water by the side of the pool. A hand was waving at her and she squints her eyes because of the sun. "Amber!" It was Gray, he was already in the water. She gets up from her chair to make her way over. He in turn gets out of the pool. Amber stops walking when he was coming out of the pool. The sun hitting his body and the water drops coming off him made her want to say. "Dam." He must know that he was one handsome, sexy man. It made her heart go fluttering. There were women walking past him and they could tell how built he was. They whisper to one other as they were walking away. Amber was use to people talking about him that way. Even the many girls he was with, told their girlfriends about him. He walks over to her and puts his hand through his hair to comb it out.

"Hi, I took a dip first, it's hot." Amber could only stare at him. Sees her staring at him and the hit of redness in her cheeks.

"Amber?" Waves his hands in front of her face. She shakes her head trying to clear her mind of him, it wasn't working.

"Amber you are staring at me."

She blinks her eyes and turns her face. "Sorry...It's just that you look..." Didn't want tell him what she was thinking.

"I look what?"

"Hehe...ummm. nothing." She had a nervous laughter.

"Swimming, lets go swimming." She heads over to a different pool that had less people in it and dives right in. It was better to escape then talk what was on her mind. Gray smirks at her. There was no way he was passing this chance up.

He dives in after her and when she pops up again. He does too, but right in front of her. "I look like what?" Starts swimming away from him to get over to the edge of the pool. They were in the deep end.

"Oh no you don't, Amber." Swims to catch her before she even thinks of getting out of the pool. Reaches for the ladder, but he was faster in the water and was able to get to her in time. He pulls her back down into the water and takes her to the center of the pool where their feet could touch the floor. There was no one near by so it was a little private.

"Gray..."

"Do I need to repeat it. Tell me. I look like what?" She didn't want to tell him, but the smile on his face she figure he already knew. He puts a hand on her waist to prevent her from moving. In a husky voice he ask her again.

"Tell me."

Her stomach was doing butterflies and she licks her lips. "You look very sexy."

"I see, I am that sexy coming out of the water."

"Uh huh, you are." Her lips were slightly parted and he capture her lips with his. Amber was being kissed right there in the pool. That was new for her and the other people would see them.

"Gray, people." He looks around them and now one was paying attention.

"No one is looking. Amber." He kisses her some more before she could protest. Hears her moan and he raise his eye brow. Moves closer to her and keeps kissing her. His eyes were open and waits to see if she will notice. Her eyes snap open and she breaks the kiss and looks at him. Both of their breathing was labor and moves his hand from her waist downwards. He puts a finger underneath her bathing suit by her pelvis.

"Gray what are you doing?" He just smiles at her as his finger goes down more.

"Open a little."

"Gray, no."

"Amber, open." He puts his other hand on the inside of her thigh and moves her leg sideways a little.

"Gray please."

"I am not sure how I am suppose to take that. Please to continue or to stop." Her mouth opens to say no, but he kisses her again. Then slips his finger in more and touches her opening. He felt the jolt in her body. She wasn't expecting this to happen and she was starting not to think because of him kissing her. It's been a long time for someone to touch her. This is the second time he has touch her there. His finger moves her swimsuit over a little and then puts a finger right into her.

She breaks the kiss looks at him. "Gray...no."

"I think you like it, don't tell me no."

"I...don't."

"Lets see about that." Puts two more fingers in, she sucks in her breath. He continues to pump his fingers in and out of her. She involuntary opens her legs more. Goes up to her ear.

"You are liking this, you liked feeling my arousal at your hip. You are enjoying my fingers in you."

"Gray, stop. Anyone can see."

"No, one. We are fine. Amber imagine if my fingers where my penis. Right now, it's hard, big and wanting to dip in you. Take you to edge of oblivion and hear moan my name loud."

"I will not."

"Yes you will." With his fingers in her, he takes his thumb and touches her clit."

"Gray..my answer."

"This is a tease to when we do make love." He starts rolling her clit with his thumb and it almost sends her to cum.

Bites her lip to stop herself from moaning. "Do not do that, don't hold back. Feel it Amber, feel me in you. He puts his other hand on her cheek and with his other thumb touches her lip. Doesn't move, she doesn't try to get away from him. To make this stop, end it. It feels so good that it was getting harder for her to focus on paying attention to her senses. Was slipping into his power or spell.

She starts moving her hips against his touch and he was enjoying every minute of it. If he could pull off his swim shorts or if she was wearing a two piece he would have it off and his penis would be replacing his fingers. When she does give him the answer he was going to take her to bed and he will not care about consequences afterwards.

He keeps moving his fingers and touching her clit. Wanted to taste her, to drink of her juices coming out of her. She was squirming underneath his touch. Can tell that she was nearing her climax soon. He takes his fingers out of her and rubs her opening and clit. Pressing hard to get her to cum. His name he wanted to hear her call out his name.

Even dream of making love to her and hearing her moans and pleas. Of course this was different, but he wanted to hear her voice. He was looking at her and she was staring at him. "You are holding back still."

"Gray...I can't." Again kisses her and takes his index finger and thumb and rolls the her clit between the two. He hears a moan coming from her. His tongue was exploring her mouth like if he was putting his tongue inside of her.

"Cum Amber. Cum for me."

"Gray...ahhhh. This is...I.."

"You are almost at your peek Amber." Gray looks around him and there were a few more people in the pool. She had to cum right away here, before anyone sees them. They could have looked this way but paid them no mind. His hand moves as fast as he can to get her to cum. Now has her hands on his arms to hold herself up.

"I am...I am.."

"You are cumming now." She nods her head and he tells her to look at him. Shoves his fingers inside her again and pumps them in deep to touch at her spot.

"Ahhhhh ohhhhh."

"Say it Amber. Call my name."

"Gray.." She licks her lips again."

"Louder."

"Gray...ahhhh." With a few more movements in her he watches for the title wave. Then he hears her shout his name.

"Gray!" Kissed her before she could finished saying it. He starts having a flashback of the women calling his name it was the same way Amber did, but still no picture of her face. Tightens around his fingers and she feels the first wave and second one after a other. His thumb still circles her bud. Keeping her orgasm to continue.

Pushes on his chest and the kiss ends. Her breathing had to slow down and she had to think more clearly now.

"Gray, how could you?"

"Are you going to complain what just happen. You were not fighting me off, you were hesitating but you love it." His thumb slowly moves her clit in a circle.

She growls at him. He smiles at her and does it again. "Round two." She shakes her head and puts her hand into the water to remove his hand. Presses her up the pool wall and looks down at her. Her hand was on his arm and still he wasn't removing his fingers.

"You let me kiss you. Agree for this."

"No, I said no to making love."

"I remember what you said. We will get to that at other time, with your answer." He does the same thing again with her clit going in a slow circle.

"I want to make you cum more."

"What oral sex?"

"Yes, I want to touch you down here and lick you up."

She pushes hard on his arm and his fingers come out of her. Fixes her self up a little. "No, we aren't doing that. It's to dangerous to lead to other things. I should hit you for what you did right now. In doing this in the pool with other people."

He wanted her to agree, he wanted to do more. That flashback was different from the others, but it was new. It was frustrating not to know who this women is. If he finds out who she is, what is there for him to do. Search her out, ask her more about that night. No he wasn't going to find her. Probably married with kids and somewhere else in the world. Amber goes over to the ladder to get out of the pool and heads for the chair. Picks up her towel to dry herself off. Gray gets out and grabs his things from a different chair and brings it to the chair that is beside her.

"Amber you can't not say that you didn't enjoy that. It might not have been the ideal place to do that sort of thing. When you told me that you think of me sexy. I wanted to show how sexy you can be too."

"By doing that."

"The other night when you were making noises with the food, it turn me on thinking what you sounded like making love. I wanted to hear you moan and call my name." Thought back to last night and she did do that. The food was really good, with her not cooking good meals for herself and Josh. The food tasted like heaven.

"I did do that. This is half my doing."

"A little, I was the one that carried it out though. Do not think of it as doing something wrong, Amber."

"It's hard not too, with being in there. What if someone caught us or if I had anxiety attack."

"Amber you are with me. I was watching everyone." Takes her towel and puts it around her and pulls the towel to bring her closer him. Really couldn't blame him for this and it was so long since Sting did this to her. Amber did think back to that night, his touch was the same. They made love, not oral.

"Are you going to still hit me." She shakes her head.

"I should hit myself."

"Have your pretty face bruised. No, I wouldn't want you do that." He looks at her cheek that her mom took her ring to. It was healing nicely and there was no bandage.

"How is this side doing?" She puts her hand to her face, to feel the sore spot.

"Better, not hurting anymore."

"Good to hear that."

"You are changing the subject."

"You want to talk more about what transpire in the water." Gray thought he would tease her a little. If she does end up hitting him, it would be worth it.

"You want me to tell you how incredible you felt inside. How your moans made my lower half arise up. How I wanted to keep going for other round. How I enjoy kissing your lips, exploring your mouth. That I want to explore your other set of lips, kiss them, slip my tongue in. Drink of your sweet taste. Keeping going until we are both satisfy and spent, wrap up in each other arms. Then when we have our energy back. I would make love to you, kiss your nipples, suck on them. Have me in you and my seed flowing in."

The way he was describing it, was turning her on. She wanted a pool that was so cold that it would put her desire for more at peace. Gray looks down at her breasts and they were hard and pointing. Oh how he wanted to slip the bathing suit off her and suck on her big breast. His hands would be able to cover the whole breast, to squeeze it, play with her nipple. Send her over the edge again and again.

She had to catch her breath and stay focus and not have her mind wonder to that night. Everything he said, he did. In the morning, when the booze was wearing off. Woke up to laying beside him. With no clothes on and she felt the wetness between her legs. Her clothes were all over in his room. Mortified that she got herself so drunk, from seeing him with a other girl. She wanted to drink her self away. When she started to remember pieces of that night. She didn't want him to wake up and see her beside him. Quickly she got her things together and went out the window. That was the last time she saw him. Then 9 months later, she had Josh. He looked so much like Gray when he was a baby. Now he takes after her, it was a blessing he doesn't see the resemblance of him in Josh.

"I shouldn't turn you on, hey." He says close to her ear.

"Ummm what."

"You where thinking of making love were you."

"Gray, enough."

"Oh ok, ok. I'll zip it, for now. I will say this one thing" He puts a hand on her breast and his thumb rubs over her nipple.

"I can't wait to taste them." Hits his hand and he smiles at her. The sensation cause the nipple to get harder. She looks up at him and he was being very brazen. Holds the towel closer to herself. It was big enough for her to wrap herself in.

Gray takes his towel to his hair to dry it off a little. If he said anything more to her, he was tempted to take her to his room. Dismiss her answer and make love all day long. Amber turns herself around and have her back facing him. The closeness was to much and needed her wits about her.

When Gray thought his hair was dry enough he puts the towel down on her chair. He sees her back was to him and he gets a little closer. When the towel comes off her shoulder he sees two moles underneath her strap. His flashback had the women with three, but they where in the same place as hers.

"Huh, you have two little moles right there."

She turns her head to take a look at what he was pointing. "Oh those, I have three there, they are in straight line like Orion belt."

"You have three?" It could just be a fluke that Amber had hers in the same spot or at lest in the same region.

"Yeah, they drive me nuts though. If my shoulder is itchy and a scratch there it hurts, I almost pealed one off one time." She turns herself around again to look at him. Sees the look on his face.

"Gray? Are you ok, something wrong?"

"No, all is well." He didn't want to cause unnecessary worry for her. If he started talking about the flashback. She would just tell him to let it go, it was in the past.

"I am going to enjoy the sun. I have my book here to read."

"I'll catch some rays too."

He sits down on the beach chair and stretch his legs out. Puts on his sunglasses and shut his eyes. Trying to think back to that night. Who he was hanging around with, those he talk too. Remembers going to the party sober. There was no girl on his arm. The person he was dating broke up with him because of his friendship with Amber. Can't even remember her name, they must of not dated long.

That night Amber didn't want to go, but he dragged her along saying it would be fun and she needed to get out of the house to mingle with class mates. Yet he doesn't know how he got so wasted. In the morning he woke up with a hangover and the space beside him was still warm. Probably just missed seeing her.

It was bugging him quite a bit to not see a face but picking out certain things. The three moles, a ring and her saying his name. He opens his eyes and turn his head to look at his best friend and hopefully lover, girlfriend. There was a question that maybe she could help him out with. "Amber?"

So engrossed in her book that she didn't hear him call her. He calls out to her again. "Amber?!"

"What is it? I am at a good spot." Turn her head slightly.

"That night at the end of college, the party. Do you remember who I was hanging out with."

"Why do you want to know. It's been years."

"The flashbacks, if I knew what I was doing beforehand, it could shine some light on who she is."

Amber didn't want to supply him with any information. She dog ear the page and closed the book. Her sunglasses would hide the truth from him. "Gray, it's the past, why do this to yourself. It was a party. Lots of people were there and to pick out one girl out of the bunch. Why?"

"It's frustrating not knowing and it's at the fore front of my mind. If I can figure it out. Then I wouldn't have to keep going back to it. You must know something, you were there."

"I didn't want to go. I can't remember all that happened. Don't dwell on it."

"You know all the girls I dated. Who was I hanging with."

"Your friends Gray. Elfman, Evergreen, Freed. Then Erza was there without my brother Jellal, because he moved."

"Who else?"

"I do not know. They were mostly your friends not mine."

"Amber, please. They were your friends too." She sighs. This was not going to end. It will turn out to be a disaster later.

"Lyon, Loke, Laxus."

"Those are all men, I need women's names." Swings his legs off the beach chair and he brace his arms on his thighs and claps his hands.

"Juvia, Lisanne, Mira, Wendy and Cana."

When she mention Cana name he remembers that she was hanging off him at the party. Being obnoxious and asking him out. He also remembers that Amber was watching them.

"You were drinking? I saw you pick up a bottle and take a swing from it."

"I had a few sips."

"No you are lying." His brows come together in concentration. Takes off his glasses and looks at her.

"You were getting drunk, and..."

He was trying hard to think. Amber was feeling anxious. "Enough talking of the past. I am getting thirsty. They have a bar over there. I'll will get us lemonade or beer." She leaves with out letting him say anything else. Watches her go.

"Why doesn't she want to talk about it. Did something go wrong that night? I need to get more out of her to find out."

At the bar she was tapping her fingers on the counter waiting for the drinks. Forgot lemonade, she needed a hard drink. A shot of whiskey first and two mugs of beer. The waiter hands her the shot and she takes it to her mouth but a other hand grabs it from her.

"You have never been a shot drinker." Gray, himself drinks the liquor in one go. The look she gives him could burn a hole in his eye.

"You had no right to do that."

"Beer is what you can have, not that."

"Sting gave me a few on occasions. I am fine with the taste."

"Will I am not Sting and you are with me. I say no."

The waiter puts the mugs on the counter top. Gray tells him to bill it to his room instead. He grabs the drinks and proceeds to head back to their beach chairs. Amber follows in a huff, she was pissed. Same thing happen that night. When she started drinking, Dan had come up to her and engaged in drinking with her. All year to get closed to her but the obstacle was Gray.

When he saw how close Dan was getting to her. Marched on over and rip the drink out of her hand. She told him in not to many words to leave her alone and she could get drunk if she wanted too and be with someone else. They started arguing right there. Gray didn't like the thought of her hooking up with a other guy. Never told her of his feelings back then. When there was a guy near her he subtly make his presence know. Amber walked away from him, with a beer in hand. Angry at her that he picked up a bottle and started drinking. Still through out the night his eyes would wander over to her. Keeping his watch for anyone remotely getting close to her.

"What problem do you have with me having a measly shot. They help at times."

"Times of what?" Stops to look at her.

"Nothing, never mind." She takes the mug from his hand to have a drink from it. It will ease her anxiety instead of going to her room for the pills.

"What set you off? Asking about the party or me watching over you with good intentions?"

She was getting madder at him by the second. Hold her tongue and ignores him.

"What happened that night? I am trying to get answers and you shot me down."

"My word, enough I said. It was a long time ago. I only know what I remember. I don't need to remember your portion of it as well. Stop rehashing it."

"Look, it will be better for me to put a end of that event out of my head. To do that is to seek out what I do not know. The flashbacks are the keys. If I could tell you of them. It might trigger more of a memory of who she is."

"Absolutely not Gray. I can't and do not ask anymore of this." Reopens her novel to the dog ear page and resumes reading.

"You are being impossible." He puts his drink down and takes his things and walks away. She was being to stubborn and avoiding his questions. Needed to cool his head before he says something that he will regret later or reveal to her of his feelings of the past. They have fought before over the years, if one of them backs away for a time, and chills. Then when they see each other again, it was as if the fight never happen.

Did what she had to do in order to keep things a secret for now. She felt he was being the impossible one. Basically demanding to tell him of any on goings of that night. Amber was fearful as well, that he was remembering. If she guess right, he had other flashback while they were in the pool. Time was of the incense, and how she was going to tell him is coming up soon. Will both of their hearts be comforted in knowing the truth. She surely was unable to predict the future. It was the past, that was setting the pace.


	10. Chapter 10

She lays there in bed looking at her phone, it was 11:30 pm. Mind would not shut off for the night. Amber didn't see Gray after he left her by the pool side. She allowed him to sulk and left him to his own thoughts. What was the point of having the same conversion again and again. When she wasn't willing to disclose anything she remembered, until she was ready to reveal it all. Her arms were hugging the pillow and she rolled again for the 7th time. Even being a part today, she missed him. She never got to finished the chapter she was reading and going back into the pool wasn't fun. When she had enough of being outside, she went back to her room. Had a hot shower, and ate in. Her mood took her to order more then she should have. It was comfort food, all the wrong foods she has been trying to dismiss from her diet. She chalk it up and told herself it was treat night.

Amber tried to phone home and speak to Sting, but they were not in. She didn't want to leave a message and have him worry unjustly. He would tell her what he has said already. "Tell him, about Josh." Sighs as she look at the clock again. It felt like a hour went by but it was only a few minutes. She gets out of bed and puts on her robe. There was no way she can sleep, so she makes her way outside. Like the time at her brother's place, the moon was up and full. There were no trees or mountains, but the breeze from the ocean. With no shoes on she started walking. There was a place she wanted to end up at, but wither or not she will able to enter. Left that up to chance, if she couldn't get in. Then she would turn around and go back to her room and wait until morning.

The path was clear and the cement was cold on her feet. It didn't make her speed up her walking at all. She didn't really want to rush over there, if she was going to be turn away. He hasn't ever done that, but who's to say that it could be the first time. His room was in view, with his room number over by the screen door. Slowly goes up to the outside door. Was this a good idea, will she be able to go in. Her hand goes on the handle and she gives it a pull side ways. It was open, her heart went into her throat. Steps in and closes the door very softly, and hoping he will not hear the click. Stood slightly for a brief moment, to listen to any movement. She goes more into the room. Her eyes had to adjust to the dark room with the little bit of the moon light coming in. Her vision sees the bed and she inches her way over. Not to sure if the floor would squeak. He was sleeping on the left side of the bed. If he was out all day underneath the sun, it could have given him heat stroke.

The bed sheets where not going to be pulled down. Going lay on top of them, and hope the sleep will invade her. Very, very carefully she lays down on the bed and not to bother to take off her robe. In the morning, she will leave before he wakes up. Her head lays on the soft pillow and it smells like him. Amber closed her eyes and told her mind to call it a night. Then she hears his voice.

"You came?" Shifts on his side of the bed and moves over closer to her. Props up his head and looks down at her. Notices the robe on her and no covers. He puts his hand on her hip and waits for a reply.

"I did."

"Sorry about today. Didn't think we would be apart for this long. I wanted to know Amber, that is all I ask."

"Like I said, I can't. There are things I do not remember. There is no help from me." Rolls her over onto her back. He puts his hand on her cheek.

"I been thinking a lot after I left you. Trying to think of that women, gave me a headache. I guess, I have to let it go. If it's going to cause us to fight, I don't want that. I don't like being away from you. It hurt right here in my heart." She knows it going to hurt a lot more when she tells him. Today she was thinking of escape route.

"Gray, I..."

"I get it. I can't force the memories to come. If they do, then great. If not, it's the past."

"It's best to go that path. Don't want your mind to explode." He laughs at her. Knowing that his headache felt like it was going to burst.

"You always say things to lighten the mood."

"I try given how my life is like."

"Yes, been with you all this time. I wish I could have done more." She shakes her head no.

"It's fine Gray, there wasn't nothing you really could have done. Being there was enough for me."

"I hate myself that you were hurt so much."

"It might not have made me stronger, but it did give me a best friend." She smiles up at him and touches his cheek. "Thank you."

"Same goes for me. If I didn't have you beside me growing up, my life would have turn out differently." He rubs her arm and kisses her wrist.

"It's late Gray, one more day here. Then home on Saturday."

"To early for me to go home, haven't taken it all in. There are some things I should have taken in more."

"Such as?"

"You." Fallen for that one. She quickly turn her face away because it was heating up from blushing. His hand moves down her arm and goes to her belt. Pulls on the string and undoes the knot. Amber didn't want to turn back to him. Her eyes shut as she feels his hand slip inside the robe.

"Amber..."

"Yes?" He nuzzles his head into her neck and kisses her shoulder. His hand moves up her body right underneath her breast. His thumb rubs at the side.

"Can I take off your robe." She turns to look at him.

"Gray.."

"Shhh not making love, want to taste them remember." Frowns at him, this was on dangerous territory. How could she say no to him. When she enjoyed the pool. She is going back on her word of saying no to oral sex. If he only wants her breasts then it should be fine.

"Alright." She sits up in bed and he helps remove her robe. He chucks it over to the end of the bed on the floor.

"Not going to be needing that for the rest of the night."

"Gray..." He starts kissing her, and she taste like Strawberries. His mind took him back to when he was sick and she helped clean up his place and cooked him food.

A hand roams over her body on top of her night gown. To rip it off and go straight for her breasts. He wanted to tease her body, make her feel every touch and movement he was going to make. Earlier today he loved it, he wanted more, so much more. If she was willing to do this, then maybe making love will be next. He had plan for that coming up, if he doesn't get to carried way with it now.

His hand goes all the way down to her thigh and starts to left up her nightgown. She stops his hand and he looks at her. "It's ok. You are wonderful. Today prove that Amber." He stops his attention on her and takes her hand and guilds it to his penis. He lays her hand on top of his boxers.

"You can feel that. This is what you do to me Amber." It was big, hard and she felt wetness between her legs. This is going to be hard for them to stop. The question is, does she want to go beyond him playing with her breasts. If they did, he could remember all from that night. She pulls back her hand and looks at back at him. She was feeling anxious, her anxiety was building and not in a good way. She was about to have attack. He sees her eyes turn into saucers and he swore to himself.

Sits straight up in bed and put her legs on the floor and gets out of bed. Gray leaps out as well and was right there beside her. Amber's thoughts about them being together put her in this place. She needed to leave, she needed to get back to her room. "Amber it's ok." She shakes her head and goes for her robe. He takes it from her and he holds her in his arms.

"Breath, I am here. Don't know how you could get attack from getting close." She buries her head into his chest. Takes in the deep breaths, he would refuse her to take any pills. All week long she didn't need them until now. They stand there in the center of the room waiting for it to past. He wanted to feel her body and make her cum again. It wasn't going to happen, not tonight.

"Gray, Sorry."

"What happen?"

"I don't know, I was thinking to much on this. Thinking that it would go past then what you said."

"Making love, your mind went in that diction. Amber, I wasn't going to do that."

"Gray you put my hand on your penis. What do you think, were my mind was going to lead me. You said a taste."

"Yes, I did of your amazing breasts and I wanted to taste downwards. As of now it's not going any further."

"I killed the mood, destroy it with my stupid problems." She pushes on his chest and steps back. Amber couldn't look at him. She grabs her robe and heads for the screen door.

"I am going back."

"Amber you came here because you wanted to be beside me. You don't have to go." He holds on to her arm.

"I know I came here for that." She looks up at him, before she turns back to the door. "I came because I miss you."

"Then stay. I miss you as well."

"Gray, if my anxiety keeps getting in the way. How can I ever be with you or anyone. This will never be fixed."

"Don't say that, this was only a hiccup. It will be different next time, you see."

"I can't trust it." He lets go of her arm and comes closer to her and wraps his arms around her. She lays her head on his chest.

"Tomorrow is our last day. I was thinking about this while being away from you today. I wanted our last day here to be memorable. Amber go on a date with me. A real date, get dressed up, I take you out. Bring you back home before midnight."

"I am not Cinderella."

"You are kind of running away right now. I am going to let you, just this once. What do you say?"

"Dressed up?"

"Yep, you have dresses in that closest I saw. I liked the empire waist one." She couldn't believe that he liked that one. She hated it, it made her look like she was excepting.

"Not that one."

"Why not, it looked very pretty."

"Gray it makes me look like I am having a kid, and I hate it. Do not know why Sting put it in with my things."

"Ohhhh." He leans in close to her ear. "I would like that." Did she just hear that right. That came from his mouth. If only knew the truth.

"Ummm what did you say." She had to make sure she heard that clearly.

"You heard me. I would love to have a baby with you one day."

"Gray." Tears were threatening to fall.

"We haven't gone on a date, or ...other..things."

"Then go on that date with me. Wear that dress, It can help me image what you would look like carrying my baby."

"I...I can pick a other dress."

"No, that one Amber, please."

Her heart was going like crazy. Insisting that she wore it not allow her a no. "If it's a must, I can't change your mind?"

"Nope."

"Fineeeee."

"Great, see you tomorrow at 5."

"Wait about the start of the day."

"This is a date should be treated as one. I'll catch some sun to make me more look more tanner, and you do what girls need to do. We see each other for our date not before." It was like a groom before seeing his bride.

"Goodnight Amber, Sweet dreams. I know I'll be having some." He turns her around and kisses her lips.

"Goodnight, I'll try." He helps put on her robe and he watches her leave until she disappear around the corner.

"Now, to sleep."

When Amber gets back to her room. Her mind went into overdrive. Wants a date, and a date ends in either a kiss or end up in bed together. His nightly plans were not going to come true after the date. If Amber wanted to have relationship with Gray, she had to settle the events of their past. Tomorrow night it was be a tell all or he will be reading it instead. With a letter in her hand, she puts in her purse. Sleep, she need some of that. Tomorrow will be one of longest days in her life.

The sun rays hit her eyes blindly when she steps outside of her room. She didn't get to sleep until 6 am, and waking up closer to 1 in the afternoon. Her day went by in a flash. With a cup of coffee in her hand from the food cart she just order, she takes a sip. Amber knew exactly want she intending to do tonight. She can only hope that Gray will forgive her, if he doesn't she has herself to blame. She was fully prepared to anything that will come her way.

When she first woke up she had her shower and picked out what she was going to wear. It was already on bed, even that awful dress that Gray wanted her to wear tonight. Her thoughts went back to the last few moments of being in the room with him. "Baby, he wants a baby later on. I don't see that happening. Not after the date tonight or even a million years from now." She takes a other sip of her coffee, the liquid burns her throat. The time was ticking away and it was getting on to be 3 pm. She only had two more hours left and she still had a few more things to take care of before Gray will get here. Lucky right now she wasn't a ball of nerves, but she has been out with him on a non date. It probably close to the same as hanging out. Will see when it happens. When she finishes her coffee and heads back inside. The last of preparations will be put into place.

Gray's time at the beach paid off since this morning. Sun bath in the sun and enjoy the water, it felt great. He was looking forward to tonight and their first date. Should of done this a long time ago with her. If he thought it about it, he should have been with her when they were yonger instead of holding a secret attraction towards her. Like her brother Jellal told him Shawn wouldn't have been born. He doesn't regret having him, but he regrets not being with Amber. It was time to make up for that. Gray was back in his room getting ready himself. He asked the front desk to send a bouquet of flowers to her room soon. Also made reservations in the hotel for supper in one of five restaurants. Her favorite type of food was Chinese, lucky for him they had one here.

He looks at himself in the mirror, his skin was a little darker, but not sun burn. Shaved and put on some after shaved. Then he gets into a dress suit. A blue shirt, with the two top buttons open, a black jacket and black pants. He forgot to pack nicer shoes, so he had to wear his sneakers. Gray knows Amber doesn't really care about all that. Still wanted to look good for her, to impress. When he was all done he looked at his watch, it was time. Ready to sweep her of her feet. At the end of tonight, his aim is for them to be together, not just in bed, but forever. "This is it, time to go see her." He opens up his door and starts walking to her room.

She was sitting at the table watching the seconds go by on the clock wall. Soon it will be start of their date. Amber was ready, but her heart wasn't. She hears the knock at her door and she gets up from the chair. Her last look was at the flowers that was sent. They were gorgeous and smell exotic. Grabs her purse and makes her way over to the door. She opens up the door and sees him standing in the hallway, with his back turn to her. "Gray?"

He turns around and sees her. She took his breath away, she looked beautiful. There was nothing wrong with the dress she was wearing. Comes out into the hallway and close her door. "Amber, you look amazing."

"You are just saying that, I hate this dress." He looks her over again and it did look like she was excepting but he didn't care. It was the way the dress was made.

"No I am not. You don't give yourself enough credit." He reaches out for her hand and she takes a hold of his. They begin to walk down the hall.

"What are we doing?"

"The hotel has a Chinese restaurant, I thought we could eat there. Afterwards we could go for a stroll on the bench and come to my room for a movie."

"I am starving, had a little bit of food this afternoon, that was all. Save my stomach for tonight."

"Glad to know you are hungry. Lets enjoy the food."

They get the restaurant, it was on the other side of the hotel. The place wasn't overly crowded, and they were seated at a booth near the food. Amber's mouth was watery and she could taste the chicken chow mien. This is a date and so she couldn't fill up her plate. She had to eat in moderation. The atmosphere had a light feel to it and Amber was in good company. The first half of the date was going to be prefect. When she drops the bomb, it will be ruin for the rest.

"Do you care for something to drink?" She puts down the menu the waiter gave them. Gray was showing her the wine list.

"Red wine. Please."

"If only my wine was here. It would be a extra touch to tonight."

"With how well your business is doing, it will be in hotels in no time Gray."

"Probably in the next year to two."

"You must be very excited with how far you have come." Gray grabs her hand underneath the table and gives it a squeeze.

"I am glad that you are here to see my company grow."

"Your wine is very tasty. I enjoy all the bottles I have that you gave me." He smiles at her and leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"You're my customer that will always get it for free."

"Can't say no."

The waiter comes back and take their order. The both of them were going for the smorgasbord and Gray tells him what wine they will have with their meal. Amber takes a plate first and choose to what will go on it. There was wide variety of food had her wanting everything in sight. She mostly picked her favorites. Chicken, noodles, pork, and salad. When her plate was full she goes back to the table. Gray was still picking out what he will eat. It gave her this chance to put one of her anxiety pills into her mouth. Used caution to make sure Gray will not see it. She uses her wine to shallow it down. He comes back to the table when she puts her glass down. "Good wine, Gray. Very fruity."

"All those years of study wine and going to wineries has paid off. The grapes are from this area, they are very rich in flavor. I thought it would be a good pairing with our food."

She takes a other sip of her wine, it felt like the pill didn't go all the way down her throat. Starts chew on her Chicken fried rice. Amber liked using the chop sticks instead of using normal fork and knife. They talk and eat for while, every thing was delicious. Amber was getting full with all the amazing food.

"I don't think I could eat anymore. I haven't had Chinese food in a long long time."

"When was the last time." She puts a finger to her chin and thinks for a second. Gray takes a glimpse of it. Her finger shine a ring on it. It was very pretty, it sparkled under the light. It gave him a flashback to the ring he saw. Shook his head, to get the thought out of his head. He didn't want to bring that up tonight. The ring was on the same index finger of the hand "I believe last year for my birthday. Sting, Rogue and Josh took me out. Amber smile grew bright at the mention of her ex lover and son. It pain Gray a little that she could smile like that for them and wonder if she does the same when she talks about him.

"I miss your birthday this year. Could of gotten you something."

"Nah, the stuff I ask for now are gift cards and books."

"Nothing else? No jewelry, clothes, appliances."

"Nope, the last jewelry I got was a necklace from Sting. Before that was this ring my dad gave me for graduating high school."

"Right! Now that I look at it. I remember he give that to you." Totally forgot about that. Amber was thrilled of the present and she hugged her dad until he told her to let him go. Her mother on the other hand wasn't to please. Stormed out of the room when she open up her gift. It was the first night that Amber was lock out of her home. She had to go to Grays room to get to hers. Her screen door lock was broken so her mother couldn't do anything about it. In the morning when her mother saw that she was back in the house. She started name calling her, and also hit her a few times. Her dad and brothers where not at home at the time to prevent or try to at lest.

When they did find out, that was when the twins told her about them moving. Life went down hill for awhile. Her mom blamed her for their move away from home. Mystogan told Elle that Amber had nothing to do with them moving. She didn't want to listen to it and continue to banger her.

Amber holds the ring out for him to see. "I wear it now for special events. I almost lost it a few years back. I would have been devastated if that were the case." He takes her hand and kisses the ring the flashback return. The ring was one and the same. Gray looks at her with a curious look.

"How can that be right?" He thought. The moles in the same place and now ring. Is he really thinking to much into this and putting Amber in that spot with the unknown face. It was nerve racking, and he kept his mouth shut. "Ready to leave."

"Oh yes, Everything was very good. Even the cake for dessert."

"Lets go for that walk and work off some of our food."

"Alright." Amber waits for him outside of the restaurant and he was paying the bill. Her hand was in her purse touching envelope. It was hard to decide on when to give it to him, but she knew. It will be the end to all of this. He comes back out and resumes taking her hand, they head for the near by exit. The sun was going to starting to set soon. They will have a nice view of watching it over the ocean. They head down the sidewalk path and move onto the sand. Gray points to wear he wants to go and she nods her head in agreement.

The first stars where starting to spot in the blue sky that was slowing going dark. The sand was getting into their shoes as they walk to the waters shore. Gray takes off his shoes and shocks and Amber does the same. The water was great at their feet. Amber buries her feet into the sand and watches the water roll out and come back in again.

"The water still feels warm. I been at the bench all day and every time a took a dip. It wasn't cold at all."

"I can't complain about the water or anything about my time here. If I make a other trip, I will come back here."

"It is a little piece of heaven, but there are even grander places then this and I want to show them to you." He looks at her as she is she looking out on the ocean. There were cruise ships going by and Amber was fixed on looking at them. Gray thought she would turn to give him response but it seams she wasn't paying attention.

"Yes it is a heaven here Gray. I wonderful experience for me."

"You were listening to me."

"I was." She turns to look at him.

"There are some chairs over there we can seat at, if you want too." This was it, she couldn't put it off anymore. Her heart was beating so hard that it felt like it could cost her life. Her life was in his hands. To the unknown he was about to face. She herself unsure of the next step.

"Sure, We can seat there and watch the sun go down." He turns and starts walking to the chairs. Then he feels her arms go around him. Holding on to him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Amber, what is wrong? Are you having attack." He puts his hands on hers and felt like she was shaking.

"No, no attack. Gray do you remember at the convenience store and what I said."

"That you wanted to be like this again and you told me to wait." He wanted to turn around to face her, to hold her in his arms.

"Your waiting is over. I have something to tell you, and I thought I could say it through my own words right here just like this. I fear I can't." She pulls out the envelope out of her purse.

"Amber let me turn around."

"NO! Please don't. I can't bare it, I can't have you look at me."

"I can help."

"You can't, even if you say it's us and it will ease my mind." Brings her arm back around him and he sees a envelop in her hand.

"What is this?"

"I had to write it all down on paper. Don't open it yet. I want you to go over to that chair and read."

"What does it say Amber?"

"Gray please read it over there." Tears were starting to fall and she had to hold her emotions.

"I'll read it." He walks over the beach chairs and sits down. Amber goes behind the chair still not wanting him to see her.

"Sit down in the other chair."

"No."

"Amber you have the hairs of my neck standing up."

"Gray the longer you don't read this, the harder it will be." He starts opening up the letter and pulls out the paper. He unfolds it in his hands and starts looking over it. Then he begins to read.

"Dear Gray,

I am sorry I can't say this to your face or say through my own voice. I thought it would best to write it down. If I said it to you, it would come out all jumble and it wouldn't make any sense.

We have known each other at a young age. You have always been there for me. I am so thankful for that. If you were not there, I don't know where I would be or who I would have become. You have been a strong fixture in my life up until the first year of college. I don't know how I can say this part. I can only remember, what I remember. What you think of, will fill in those spots.

The night of party. I saw Cana hanging all over you. A other girl was getting your attention and drove me nuts. She was pretty, slim, gorgeous like all the other girls on your arm. I thought there was no way, that you would look at me the same why that you look at them. I am not pretty, I have extra weight. No other guy has come near me, beside Sting.

Then you storm over to me when I started talking to Dan. We started to argue then I walked away and started drinking more. As the party keep going on, so did the beers I consume. I remember someone telling me to go home and I brush them off. When I went to walk away from them, I felt someone grab my arm. I look up and it was you, I could smell the liquor on your breath. You were dragging me away. Your brother called for a taxi to take us home and paid for our ride. We were in no condition to drive home in your car.

When we got to your place, we went into your room. I tried to go through the window to go to my room, but stop me. You picked me up in your arms and carried me to your bed. You laid me down and started kissing me. I am not going to go into detail what happens. I think you can figure that out.

Gray I am the women in your flashbacks. I was the one that you made love too. When I woke up the next morning. I was mortified at what I did. I quickly got my clothes and went out the window. I didn't want you to see me beside you. I didn't want to hear what you would have said about it. We were friends and we got into bed together. We got into bed because we were so drunk and we didn't know what we were doing.

After I left you, I left my home. I ran, I couldn't see you again. I was scared to see you. I went to my brothers to live. I thought a few months would be good and I would return. All would be like it use to. That wasn't the case. I couldn't come back. You are probably thinking of question to why that is. If we slept together once and then that should be fine. We are friends again and treat as a dumb one night stand.

Here is a shocker for you Gray. The reason why I didn't come back, and you saw me again a few months ago. Will the answer is a 12 year old boy. Josh is yours. I got pregnant that night and nine months later I had your son.

I2 years is a long time, not to witness your son growing up. I am so sorry for that. If you hate me or despise me, I understand. If you don't want to see me again. I will accept that. Josh you can get to know. I have yet to tell him as well. I am horrible person. I rely on Sting to help raise him up and he did a good job.

In my final words I will say this. When we were young I was in love with you. I was happy to be beside you and yet watch you from afar. I could get close to you without you knowing how I felt. There is the answer you wanted to hear. That is yes. Now, I take it back because of what I have done to you. Again, sorry from the bottom of my heart.

Amber."

Gray holds the letter in hands like a death grip. Amber was the one, and he has a son. He stands up from the chair and turns around. "Amber..." Not behind the chair, she wasn't in sight.

"Where are you Amber?" He calls out to her. There was no reply back. Pockets the letter and grabs his shoes and socks and starts running. Goes straight for her room, thinking she was waiting for him to finished reading and they would talk. He opens up the screen door and goes into the room.

"Amber!" She wasn't sitting down anywhere or at the bed. Searches the bathroom and she wasn't there. He opens up the door and runs to his room. There was no trace of her there either. Heads back to her room. He had a sicking feeling that she wasn't in the hotel anymore. He checks her drawers and clothes and everything was gone.

"Dam it. She is running." Runs out of the room and goes to the main area. He looks around to see if she was there. To his disappointment she was no where. From the time he sat down and started reading she had left before he even fished the letter. Glued to the letter that he didn't notice her quietly slip away.

"Did she plan this?"

"Mr Fullbuster." Gray turns and sees a man running towards him. It was the porter Jet he meet on the first day.

"She left about five minutes ago."

"You saw Amber?"

"Yeah, I saw and helped her."

"What?"

"She told me what she was doing and she look so sad, that I had to help."

"Where did she go, do you know?"

"To the airport."

"Shit."

"I am sorry Mr Fullbuster. Is there anything I can do?"

"You bet there is. I want you to hail a cab for me. I am getting my things and leaving."

"What are you going to do?"

"Going home, yesterday I told her she could only run away once from me. Like hell she is going to be doing it again. I am going to be breaking down doors." Jet face light up in a huge grin.

"I'll hold the cab for you." Pats Gray on the back. Getting him to move forward.

"Thanks." Gray starts running back to his room.

"If she thinks this is the end. Then she has a other thing coming."


	11. Chapter 11

Gray wanted to get home sooner then this. The the clerk at the hotel reception desk took a long time to check him out and getting on the next flight out was almost impossible. Until a person from first class cancel their plans. She was still ahead of him by a few hours. He reread the letter over and over again on the flight home. Couldn't believe it that it was her. All these years, he could have had the one person that brighten up his life. When he started to think back on that night. Things started to piece together and the images of the flashbacks became clearer. He wonders if it was him that stop himself from seeing the truth.

Now that he knows, there lives where about to change. Gray gets out of his vehicle and looks up at the apartment complex. "She better be home." Runs in leaving his suit case in his SUV. Rides up the elevator not to his floor but to hers. When he steps out and goes for her door.

With pounding fists he hammers the door. There will be no guessing to whom it would be. "Amber open this door or I'll kick it down!" When he doesn't hear a sound. He backs up into the hallway. Then aim where his foot would kick at the door. She told him about the deadbolt but does not care. Getting to her was all he wanted to do. With determination she will be in his arms. Sucks in a deep breath, lets it out slowly and his foot connects to the door. Sure enough it was a hard door. He felt immense pain radiating in his foot. Pays it no mind for a repeat. This next kick will open the door. All the strength he could mustered he puts it into his foot.

"1...2...3 I am coming in." The door flings open crashing into the wall and it swings back with force. Gray was able to catch the door and goes into her apartment limping.

"Amber!" Searches every room. She wasn't here. He runs his fingers through his hair. The frustration of not finding her here made him angry. He grabs a photograph on the piano, it was of her and his son. "I will find you."

Photograph gets put down and his cell phone comes out of his pocket. Gray dials her number and waits for her to answer. It only goes to voice mail, and he doesn't leave a message. Starts calling a certain blonde. Took his number before Shawn was dropped off. If she wasn't here she would be there. That was his hope anyway.

"Hello?"

"Put her on."

"You really need to say who you are when talking to someone."

"No time, put her on."

"Who, Amber?"

"The same woman we both know."

"She is not here, remember vacation and you follow her, to my better judgement."

"You got to be kidding me. She arrived here before me. I am standing in her living room with probably a broken foot after kicking down the door. No sign of her. The next logical assumption she is with you and my sons."

"Sons? Well well well, she finally told you and here you are phoning me. Why?"

"Yes she did in a letter she wrote back at the hotel. When I was finished reading it, she was gone."

"You figure she is here, understandable."

"If you understand that, then were did she go?"

"Hmmm Amber isn't this fickle. Have you tried calling her cell?"

"First thing I did before ringing you up"

Gray had to sit on the couch the pain in his foot was to much. Will deal with that later. Amber was to important to him to worry about getting it look at.

"Have you gone to the flower shop?"

"She is running away from me Sting, Do you think for a moment she would go there."

"You have a point. My best bet will be her brothers. If she feels this agitation towards you, she will seek out family. She ran there once before because of you."

"True, but she hasn't spoken to them or refuse too."

"If she didn't come here, knowing that Josh still has yet to be told about you. Then that is where she is at. I can phone her for you to see that is where she is at?"

"No thanks, I'll handle this on my own. I have both her brother's numbers. I will give them a call and go from there."

"If you need help, let me know."

"Can I ask for you to keep watching my boys."

"When it comes to Amber, Gray. Always. When this is all over we got to sit down and chat about Josh."

"I big conversation is going to be happening with Amber first before you."

"Go easy on her Gray. This wasn't a easy thing for her to relay to you. Took everything she has with in herself to tell."

"I know, I will not loose her now. She may be driving me insanely nuts at the moment. I don't want her running from this or me."

"Call if you find her, if she phones up here I will inform you."

"Thanks, I'll count on that."

Gray ends the call and makes one more call to her older brother. If she isn't at her brother's he has no clue to where she would have gone too. For all of their sake she better let someone know where she is at.

"Hello?"

"Jellal, I need to know if she is..."

"Amber is here Gray. Got a call from her and pick her up at the airport." He lets out air he didn't know he was holding on to.

"Thank goodness."

"She will not mention as to why though. I am happy to see her, trilled even. Care to enlighten me on the on goings of my sister. Did my mother do something else to her?"

"No, not your mom. I don't want to say this over the phone. I am on my way to her and I will tell you when I get there."

"That is fine. Want me to tell her that you are on you way?"

"Forget that, she might bolt at hearing my name. At all cost don't say a thing, and keep her there."

"Ok, I am getting worried here. What on earth has happen?"

"Like I said, will let you and Mystogan know when I arrived."

"Gray now you want my brother here as well. This is sounding serious."

"Not yet, let me get down there first and go on from there. It's nothing really, working somethings out."

"Fine. I will wait. If you have done anything to my sister to the reason she is here. I swear to you a fist will be the last of you concern."

"Believe me right now. I don't want to be in a fight with you."

"Good, The quicker you on the road the better." The phone goes dead and Gray puts his cell away. He leaves the apartment and gets back into the Suv. He knows he should go see someone about his foot. Amber filled his mind, straight to her was best in his vision.

When he gets on the road he phone's Sting again to let him know that he was right, that Amber was hold up at her brother's place. Sting told him he would call Jellal as well, but he refute that saying if Amber caught wind of him coming he was pretty sure she would leave again. To where it would be unknown to them. The drive was long and painful for him, at lest he hurt his left foot not the right. He wouldn't be able to travel at all or he will be sitting in a hospital waiting room instead of getting to her.

There were a few stops along the way and when he gets closer to Jellal home he messages him to tell him to wait outside. The driveway was long, but he enjoyed the isolation being in the wilderness gave off. It was truly a peaceful area, and maybe that is what Amber needed. She was on vacation for other things. Came in to be with her and look how that turn out.

He pulls up beside Jellal truck and gets out of the car and hobbles to the front entrance where he was standing. "Took you long enough."

"I could have taken a flight if I knew before hand that Clover had a airport."

"It's small, not commercial. Probably the wait time would be longer to get on a flight."

"Hence the drive. Where is she, not going to beat around the bush."

"She is huddle up in her room. Will not come out or even speak to me. Now I get to hear you explain for my sister stress."

"Here is the short story. 12 years ago me and Amber attended a year end collage party. We both ended up drinking way to much and found ourselves in a compromise position. She left to come here, where nine months later she had my son."

"That isn't shocking in the lest. Me and Mystogan suspected that Josh was yours when he was growing up. Look so much like you, then he inherent her looks. How did you come to be with this news."

"Again, I'll make this sort because I want to get to her. Sting sent her on a vacation, to which I follow after a few days. Last night she handed me a letter on our date. I read it and when I was done. She was gone. Now I am here for her."

Jellal walk down the few steps and stands in front of Gray with his arms folded. "I know you have always looked after my sister when me and brother couldn't do what was expected of us. If you ever hurt her in anyway."

"Yes yes, I know more then a fist coming my way. I have told you all that you needed to know. Let me pass." He steps aside and with his hand motions to go on up. Gray limps up the stairs. Jellal was about to stop him, seeing the pain but thought better of it. The man that was in front of him had one focus on his mind.

Gray opens the front door and goes right in and heads for her bedroom. Jellal follows after him, he wasn't to sure what was about to happen, for sure there were going to be fireworks. As he gets closer to her door his heart was beating wildly. This is it, after not finding her in the hotel room or apartment, she will be behind this one door. The last thing standing between them. He knocks.

"Jellal, I said I am not coming out to talk about it leave me alone."

"It's me not Jellal now open up!" He hears glass breaking and feet moving. Then a chair being put up against the door. There was no way, she just did that. After making a long trek, she barricaded her door.

"Amber, Open up NOW!"

Startled at first to his voice booming at her door. Wasn't ready for the encounter. Ran here because it was the one place felt comfortable being in then her own apartment.

"Go...Go away! Gray."

"I am not going away. Open up this door." He shakes on the handle in a vicious movement. Amber looks at the knob in desperation for fear it might pop off. She wanted him to go, leave her be. Her heart can't take seeing him right now. She has been steady anxious from the time she left him last night.

"Gray please go, just go."

"Amber I am not going. I will get into that room somehow." Gray couldn't break down other door. Had to think of alternate means. He looks at her brother and tells him in a soft voice he was going around. All these years she has been coming to him through a sliding door. It was his turn now.

"Amber, I'll go if that is what me to do."

"Yes, please go." Gray goes into the room he used when he stayed there not to long ago. Prayed that sliding door on her end was open. While Gray was doing that. Jellal had to distract his sister.

"Sister, why not come out after he is gone."

"NO! I am staying put."

"You need to come out and eat."

"Nuh uh. You can bring me food. You go away as well brother." Jellal hope that Gray will succeed in getting to her. Otherwise this might be a hopeless act.

Gray was able to get on the veranda and walk carefully to the screen door. There was a slim chance she had locked the door from entering. Touches the handle and pulls on it. Felt his heart sank, the door was locked. Amber turns around from hearing the noise and sees him standing out there.

"Amber! Come on." She shakes her head and goes over to the screen doors and closes the curtains.

"This is not going to stop me. You can't hide from me." Sees the chair that is by the door and picks it up. Starts hitting it the chair at the sliding door.

"Stop it, Gray. You are going to break it."

"That is the whole point. Either you open up or this glass door is coming down."

"Why don't you listen to me and leave."

"I am coming in."

"NO, Don't!"

"To bad!" He takes the chair and Amber backs up. With all his might, like he did with his foot he breaks the glass and it crashes and splatters all over the place. Gray pushes the curtain away and in steps inside. Walking over the glass on the floor. Amber was at the door trying to remove the chair from under the knob.

"Amber, don't move." Turns around and it takes him a few strides to get to her. Didn't think it was possible for him to get in. Cups her face in his hands and starts kissing her. It was a harsh passionate kiss and he tormented her lips until he was satisfied. Tears were following from her eyes. She was so on edge that it finally broke her will.

"It was you, I made love to you."

"Yes you did." Wipes the tears with his thumb.

Kisses her some more and she wraps her arms around him. When they stop again they look into each other eyes.

"You were pregnant, you had my baby."

"Yes, I am so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me. We told each other everything."

"I couldn't, I was to scared. I didn't want to ruin your life."

"My life wouldn't have been ruin because of you having my kid. I would have embrace it. That front door would have been knock down a long time ago." Pushes herself away from him, but he brings her back into his arms.

"Not leaving. I am not losing you again."

"Gray, my life hasn't been a bed of roses. Let me go."

"Not on your life. You are forever mine now." With the strain on his foot he sweep her up into his arms.

"Gray put me down right now.

"No, we have other important things to do. We can talk about all of this later."

"Later?"

"You said yes in your letter. I am accepting it." Lies her down on the bed and he takes off his jacket.

"This time, we are not drunk and it will not be a one night stand." Takes off his shoes and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Amber watches him and yet she wanted to run again.

"Gray...I..I." Gets on the bed and hovers above her. He takes her hand and intertwines his fingers with hers.

"I hold your hand like this the first time." His other hand slowly goes up her other arm and he does the same. Watches his action and turns her head to look at him.

"We were together like this Amber. I remember everything now. We were holding each other hands. Cumming together, loving each other."

"Gray we were drunk there was no..." He kisses her lips from saying the next word.

"Yes there was love Amber. I remember telling you, that I loved you."

"You said what?"

Smiles down at her. "You don't remember?"

She shakes her head no. "I do not."

"I did, I told you I love you, Amber, I have had feelings for you since we were young. I never express them to you. I was fine with you being by my side, I thought I would be content that way. When Dan was trying to move in on you that night. I couldn't take it anymore. A other guy was wandering in on my territory and he didn't know who you belong to."

"A other guys?" Pushes her brows together in confusion.

"There were many that wanted to get close to you. In my own way I made sure you belong to me."

"I am not the type of girl. I can't be on your arm."

"Yes you are Amber. Other people could see it, the only person that couldn't was you." He leans in touches his nose with hers.

"Be mine now."

"Gray..I."

"A yes or no Amber. A simple answer."

She looks into his eyes and could tell he was waiting for her to say something. Her scope of a relationship was very limited. Now she knows why. "Yes." He kisses her again and lets go of one of her hands. It starts pulling down the zipper of her pants.

"Gray, what are you doing?"

"Now that you are completely mine. Going to go all the way. No holding back."

"Gray you don't mean."

"Amber, I am going to make love to you right here and right now."

"But..we can't, not yet."

"Why not?" Undoes her pants button and opens it up.

"Well we aren't prepared. I am not prepared. This is going a little fast. Josh needs to know about you. I am at my brother's place. There is other things to discuss before diving in..." She looks into his eyes and he puts his hand on her cheek.

"Do you really want to wait. You been dodging me for your answer, now that I have it. Amber I can't hold out longer. Our feelings for each other are equal."

"Gray please."

"Are you scared a little." She could only nod her head.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself. There is no reason to be, you're with me. Let us be together." He brushes his lips with hers.

"I am far from being ready for this. My heart is going crazy."

"That's a good thing. I can calm it down." She puts a hand on her chest and he put his over top of hers.

"You will not get attack from this not again, I promise."

"Gray, it's been so long."

"Shhh it's alright." He resumes taking off her pants and throwing them behind him. This time he will remember everything and not forget for a moment that he is with her. His fingers brush over her skin on top of her waist band of her panties. They were poke dot with a white bow on them. Slips his fingers to start pulling them down and her hands stop him.

"Amber, it's ok." Lets go of his hands and he slowly takes them off. It was just the other day his fingers were inside of her. Now his manhood was going to replace it. Stands on his bad foot and makes a hisses sound and pain expression.

"Gray, what is wrong? Your foot."

"When I was looking for you, I broke down the door of your at the apartment." She sits up and he puts his hands on her shoulders.

"After I will get it looked at. I want you first." Lays back down and rest her head on the pillow. He takes off the other articles of clothing and Amber watches as she sees the most handsome man she knows comes back to bed. He rubs his hands over her thighs and upper body.

"Amber you are beautiful."

"Gray..." He puts his finger on her lips. "You are, my love." She puts a hand around his neck and brings him down for a kiss.

He wanted to taste her first and make her cum so it will be easier for him to enter. It's been so long like she said, he didn't want to cause her pain. His hands roam down her body to her opening, it was already wet and with his fingers he takes them in side of her and brings them back out. It made her arch her back at his action that it shocked her a little. It felt good. He brings his fingers to his lips to have a lick.

"I remember what you taste like and you taste even more incredible now. I don't know if I can contain myself from entering you before I pleasure you first."

"No need, you did that to me in the pool." She smiles at him and he kisses her nose.

"You are right, don't want to hurt you."

"Gray you were my first, you never hurt me then from what I remember." Starts rubbing at her entrance making her wetter, it doesn't take long. Enjoys hearing her moan and start calling his name. He lefts up her shirt and kisses a nipple that is cover by her bra.

"Take it off, Amber." Stops tantalizing her, so her upper clothes could come off. Watches her remove her shirt and bra. When her breast release from the confines of her bra. They bounces as they are set free.

"Are they yummy as well Amber? I guess there is one way to find out."

With one hand he cups a breast in his hand. How he wanted to do that to her in the pool. His mouth seeks out the other one. Sucks hard on her nipple and makes circles with his tongue. They felt so good in his hands and inside of his mouth. He was glad that one other guy has had them and no one else. Savor the taste of her and he was ready for her to have him. Amber hands were roaming all over his body. Her breathing was in control and she tried not to get anxious. If something were to happen now, she wasn't to sure if she could recover. She kisses his neck and shoulder. Her hands touch his chest and roam down towards his penis. This time it was alright to feel him. She puts a hand around his shaft and starts pumping him. He moans in her ear and husky say her name. "Amber..."

He puts a hand on her arm to stop her from making him cum to soon. Potions himself above her and kisses her lips. "I am so ready for this, Amber." He starts opening up her legs a little bit more and his penis barely touches at her opening.

"Gray...I ummm." She covers herself up with her hands so he doesn't go right into her.

"What?" She frowns at him not to sure how to say it him.

"Say it Amber, if I don't know what you are feeling. I can't ease you down."

"Not safe. I am not safe." She turns her head away making sure she doesn't blush.

He puts a hand on her chin to make her look at him. "I see, you are concern about that."

"Well yeah, aren't you." He looks down at her body and see the scar from when she had Josh. He kisses along the scar and looks back up at her. Removes her hands and puts them behind her head.

"I am not. You shouldn't be either."

"Gray..." He kisses her lips passionately again and he slips right into her. She moans as she feels how hard he is inside of her. He starts moving in and out of her and he intertwines his fingers with her.

"Amber, cum with me." There was no turning back now. He made his choice and let her know that this was fine. She moves with him and they kiss again and again. There hands never parting from one other and she squeeze his hand and looks into his eyes. Feeling the build up and it was going to be wonderful.

"Gray...ahhh Gray."

"Amber, you are great, cum, tighten around me." Kicks her lips and ask him to go faster. He wanted to take this slow.

"You don't need me to go fast, you are already at your climax." Thrusting in her, hitting at the perfect spot. She closes her eyes and the moment is about arrived.

"Look at me." Eyes snap opens and with one final thrust she cums and says his name and Gray does the same. With his sperm flowing into her. He kisses her lips and neck.

"That was great, should have been longer but that was ok." He lays his head on her shoulder and she rubs his back.

"Gray...I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry for this Amber."

"No from keeping you at arms length, if we got closer like now. I didn't want you to remember."

He pulls out of her and lies next to her. Rolls onto her stomach and looks down at him.

"I understand what you must of felt like. Probably didn't help with your attacks."

"That's understatement." He lefts up his head and he kisses her shoulder where her moles were.

"How are you feeling now?"

"That I have reach the end of the race and I ready to take rest."

"Who is the winner?"

"You bypass me in the race, and claim me as your prize."

"I have two prizes to claim."

"Two?"

"You and Josh, belong to me with Shawn."

"You're a father of two great boys." She smiles at him and lays on her side. A hand goes on her waistline and he kiss her lips.

"Looking forward to raising them both." He sees tears in her eyes. She starts wiping them away.

"I am truly sorry Gray. 12 years of not letting you know."

"I can't say I am not happy that you keep that from me. You should of told me right away. Then there is you running away that morning."

"Knowing what we did, I couldn't have you see me that morning in your bed. I thought you would be disappointed in what we did."

"Amber, if I had woken up before you. Do you know what I would have done?"

"I don't have the slightest bit of inclination." He moves his hand to her back and pulls her closer to him.

"I will tell you. I would have made love to you again. My life is with you."

"Gray, If that happened, what of Shawn."

"Shawn wouldn't have been conceived. This is what fate had in store for us. It was a long journey to get to here." Snuggles in closer to him and he wraps his arms around her. This was the best feeling in the world for him. They both had feelings for each other growing up and never acted on it until one drunken night. It was lack of common sense that got them in this entanglement. In the end it all work out in the end.

With the closeness they were sharing, Gray was feeling energized again. He starts kissing her shoulder. She feels his arousal on her leg and she looks up at him. "Amber, can we go again?"

"We have a two little problems to go forward with that?"

"Oh, such as." She rolls onto to her back and points to the glass on the floor.

"Hehehe. Forgot about that."

"Need to let my brother know."

"I'll tell him, we can go to the room next door."

"Gray, I said two?" She holds out her fingers in a v shape. He kisses the top of her fingers.

"Second?"

"Get dressed going to get your foot look at."

"I don't want too, I'll forget the pain, if it means I can make love to you again."

"I feel bad that I cause your injury, please get it looked at." Gray rolls her on top of him and can diffidently feel his lower half now.

"Grayyyyyy."

"One more time then we can go?" Her hair gets brush away onto her shoulder and she didn't want to give in to him. The look she was receiving was to hard not to resist.

"What am I going to do with you?"

He smiles and rolls her again onto her back. "I can think of many things, but first lets go for a other round." Then he starts kissing her and everything went out the window or the broken screen door.

They didn't emerge out of her room until a few more hours until Gray couldn't deal with the pain anymore. Jellal wasn't to happy about the damage door. He didn't want to upset his sister over her new happiness, he let it pass, but told Gray he would send him a bill. He had to have x-ray on his foot and he ended up with a fracture foot. Now he was one sporting crutches. When they got back to her brothers place. Gray was feeling the effects of the day, he ended up laying on the bed in the next room. He wanted a small nap so he could enjoy having her again through out the night. Amber didn't have the heart to wake him up for the rest of the day. She allow him to sleep, but it did give her a opportunity to have a discussion with her brother.

Jellal was sitting outside by a campfire and Amber sits down in a chair as well. "Not going to be with Gray?"

"I feel bad that he came all the way here for me after I run away. He is hurt because of it."

"Sister, from watching you both for so long. You two should have been together a long time ago. It's natural for a man to go after a women he loves."

"Hmmm I guess, new to me." Jellal puts his feet down, they were on the rim of the fire pit. He leans forward to talk seriously to his sister.

"Do you love him?" Surprise by his question and she wasn't shy to say the answer.

"Yes, I do."

"Have you told him?"

"Uhhhh noooo"

"Sister! Why ever not. It will welcome more problems."

"I couldn't, my heart wanted too, but my mind stop me." He loves his sister so much, but for her to have sex in his home and not tell the guy that traveled all the way here, that she loves him. He puts his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"When are you going to tell him" She shrugs her shoulders.

"A lot has happen almost in a 24 hour period."

"Amber that kind of defeats him coming here for you."

"Jellal, look at me. Do you honestly think that I will not run away again. I have done it twice so far." Out the corner of his eyes he sees Gray approaching them both but he didn't want to alert her to his appearance.

"I don't think he cares about that. He loves you and shown it to you today. Why not give him that same respect."

"Scared too. Brother the only other man I have had was Sting and that didn't work out. I still love him and has raise Josh with me. What if, something like that happens again."

"He isn't gay, Amber."

"Could find someone prettier then me. You remember all the other girls he had." Jellal stands up from his chair and pulls her out of her chair.

"He is the only guy I know, that was probably smitten with you from the moment he laid eyes on you. That same guy, was there for you, when I and Mystogan was not. He was the one that found you in the mornings when you didn't go over to his room. You know all this already." He points to her heart.

"It's time to think of yourself worthy of being loved, Sister. Otherwise you will never find out." Steps away from the fire and Amber starts staring at the flames. Jellal stands beside Gray looks towards the house.

"She is all yours."

"Thanks brother."

"Brother?"

He smirks at Jellal. "Soon Jellal."

"I would say not to rush, but I doubt you will listen to the wise older brother." He pats him on the back.

The sparks floated up into the night sky and Amber watches as the ash is carried off by the wind. She knew her brother was right, and she would be a fool not to tell him so. She was about to turn back when she felt his strong arms goes around her waste.

"Don't turn around." He lays his head on top of hers.

"There is still a lot to talk about, Amber. I also over heard you two talk. I would like to hear those words."

"What words."

"You know the ones." He turns her around in his arms and looks down at her and waits.

"I..."

"You can do it."

"I love you Gray."

"I love you as well, so much." He leans down and kisses her lips.

"We have some time before finally sleeping tonight. Let us explore each other again."

He takes her hand and walk back with using one crutch. That night they were in each other arms. Not like when she would come over to his room and slip into bed and his arm was around her for the night. This time, they belong together. Gray had no intention of her leaving his side again. Tomorrow would be a new day, and a new begging. When they get home, she had some explaining to do with her son. She was still awake after Gray drifted off to sleep. "How am I going to tell Josh." She sighs and closes her eyes. She wasn't to sure if sleep will come to her tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

The SUV was loaded up with both of their suite cases. They were ready to head out on the road. Jellal ask them to stay for one more day. Amber needed to see her son and tell him about his real dad. Mystogan race on over before they took off. He was unable to see her due to his work. He didn't want to miss the chance of not seeing his baby sister.

"Are you sure both of you can't stay for one more day."

"Sorry, Mystogan. I need to see Josh, to tell him."

"I have to be happy that I can see you for this long." He gives her a big hug and she hugs him back. Tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I should be the one to cry that you are going."

"I am sorry my brothers." Jellal comes over to them and gives her a hug as well.

"There is no need for you to be sorry. It's on us. Everything we should done and didn't. We are to blame for the hurt and the pain that mom put on you."

"Brother is right Amber. We may have been all kids at one time, but as we grew into adults we didn't step up as siblings. We have so much to make up for."

"I have miss you both very much."

"You have no idea how we have missed our little sister. We want to be in our life, will you lets us now." She nods her head. The twins give her a hug that almost made her pass out. Gray had to tap them on the shoulder to let her go.

"We should get going now. Amber."

"Alright." He hands her the keys. They had argue over to who was going to drive back. Amber won the fight. She was being slide and told him if he wanted to make love to her again that he had to hand over the keys. Hasn't seen that side of her in a long time. When she can be assertive. He puts a hand on her hip and gives her brothers a hand shake.

"Until next time. Mystogan, Jellal."

"Treat her right Gray, or I will personally see to it that your legs are busted."

"Mystogan!" She hits her brothers arm.

"It's ok Amber. Jellal already gave me his warning. I had to expect one from him too."

"Jellal you too?"

"We are family, got to look out for one other." She gives her brothers one last hug before leaving.

"Can you two come visit us in a few months."

"I am looking forward to it, I can't speak for Jellal. I am thinking of moving back."

"Really?"

"Been doing a lot of thinking since the last time you were here. I found that the reason I moved to Clover wasn't because I wanted too, it was because I couldn't stand being around mom anymore and watching what she was doing to you. I bailed, gave up. I don't want to do that any longer. I have looked into buying some property."

She starts laughing and all three men look at her wondering what was so funny by what her brother said.

"Sister, are you ok?"

"Of course I am. I was thinking of doing the same thing moving here with Josh. Now that Gray knows about him. That will not be happening." This was the first time Gray was hearing this. Didn't know she was remotely thinking of packing up and moving away from him. Now they are together their future had to be set in stone.

"We are going now. I'll phone you two later." She walks to his SUV and gets into the driver side and Gray just stands there.

"Gray, time to go?"

"I am on my way."

"She did say she is not going to do that now. If you are thinking she is moving."

"I heard her, didn't know any of this."

"Young love, don't let any bumps on the road hinder you Gray."

"I'll make sure that it doesn't Mystogan. See you both again soon. "

The drive back home took longer with many stops along the way. Amber wanted to make sure that Gray could get out and stretch his legs. She figure that his foot was bugging him. He wasn't really talking to her. Not until they were closer to home.

"Do you want to move back to Clover?"

"What was that?" Her mind was on paying attention to the highway then having a ear to pick up Gray talking to her.

"Moving? You were thinking about it." She bites her lip, the possibility was there of her moving back to Clover after her dad's heart attack. Then she put it on hold after hearing what her brothers said to her the last time. It hurt her, she felt like a only child that wasn't loved by her family. To her astonishment that is how it ended up to be.

"Can't lie and say I wasn't thinking of it. When dad had his heart attack, I was home and he was to far away. He was visiting my brothers at the time. I know my dad isn't going to live forever. I wanted to be close to Jellal and Mystogan. Like I said back there. We are together now. I can't go ahead with it."

Gray frowns and looks out the side window. He can understand her reasoning behind it. What if she went ahead with it before they came together. Would he never know he had a son at all. What about their friendship. He has been coming on to her all this time and waiting for her answer.

She turns her head and looks at him. His face explain it all, he wasn't happy about what he heard. This wasn't the time, to reassure him of what she was not planning to do now. She continue to drive to Sting place. Right now her concern is Josh and how he is going react to the news.

The raven eyes Amber out of the corner of his eye. He might be making a big deal out of this then anything. If she wasn't going to go through with it now, because of him. Does he have the right to complain.

When they arrive at Sting's and Rogue house. They both start walking to the door. Gray wanted to hold her hand, but the boys needed to know other things first. Josh sees his mom walking up the side walk first. He calls out to his dad letting him know that they were here. He starts running outside to greet her.

"Mom, you're back." He runs right into her arms.

"I am Josh, I have miss you. Your Uncles say hi."

"You saw them on your vacation."

"A lot has happen in a few days. To which I will discus with your dad and you." Gray balled his fist at his side. Hearing Sting being called dad and not him. Made him want to tell Josh right there that he was his real father. Shawn comes running up to him

"Dad, your foot?"

"I am fine son. It's a long story. Why don't we go inside." He lets Amber proceed him with Josh. Shawn hang back with his dad. The boys are going to get a shock of a life time.

"Where is your dad?"

"I am here sweetie." Amber beams at Sting as he comes down the stairs with Rogue. He holds out his arms and she runs into him. Gray didn't like seeing that one bit. She belong to him, not to Sting. There connection was strong, just as strong as theirs."

"How was the trip?" He winks at her.

"How was the trip mom. Did you and Gray have fun."

"Are you two together now Dad."

Amber looks at the two boys. Gray stands beside her and pulls her into him and gives her a kiss. He wanted to show them a display of public affection. He licks her lips to seek entrance into her mouth and very willing she opens and his tongue explores. They stand there kissing for a few minutes before they hear someone clear their throats. "We don't have a extra room for you too. Best to do that back home." She pushes on his chest and backs away.

"Son that is your answer. We are together." Shawn and Josh both jump up and give each other a high five.

"We did it Josh. They are now together."

"That is right our plan worked."

"What are you boys talking about?"

"Mom, me and Shawn wanted both of you to be together. We were not to sure how to do that. Dad found out about it and we asked him for help."

"But you two didn't get us together. We had feelings for..." Her mouth gets covered by Gray's hand.

"Amber isn't it great that they are our match makers. We don't want to ruin there excitement." He removes his hand and ruffles both of the boys hair. "Good job you two."

"Oh yeah, superb job."

"Why don't we all go into the living room and you can tell us about your trip." Rouge tells the group.

"Before I tell you of my trip I have something to tell Josh with Sting."

"Amber sweetie, why not do that at home." She gives him a odd look.

"But why?" He comes up to her and takes her hand.

"We will be right back. Josh, Shawn go get your things together." Gray wanted to grab her other hand and not have her to go.

They walked down the hallway to Rogue's office. He opens up the door and lets her in first. He gets her to sit in a chair and he stands.

"You don't need me to be there to tell Josh about Gray."

"Why not? He needs support."

"Amber he will have his actual dad there to give him support and love. Not me."

"What? You help me raise him. You and Rouge."

"Yes, but he needs to know his real dad. To have Gray there when you tell him and not me is for the best." She stands up from the chair and look right at him.

"Are you telling me that you are giving him up. That you don't want to be in his life anymore." This wasn't going well, he had a objective. She was clearly not getting it.

"I am still going to be in his life. I will always think of him as my own son. What you are about to tell him will have impact on his life. I think there will be to many people there and he is going to feel overwhelmed. Not only for Josh, but you have to think about Shawn as well."

"But Sting he will need you too, I need you" She starts crying. She didn't want to do this alone. He has always been there for her since Josh was born and to hear this made her heart break.

"Oh Amber, this is not to hurt your feelings. I want you to have that family. You have it at the palm of your hand."

"We just got together Sting, we aren't a family."

"Not yet Amber. I see the way he looks at you. Even when I embrace you when you came in. He was jealous."

"There is no reason for him to be."

"I know that, and you know that. He is man wanting to protect his love. Now you four, go home and tell those boys. Josh can phone me later. I will talk to him then." He gives her a hug and she rest her head on his chest

"I am not to sure how he is going to take the news."

"You will know soon enough. He is bright boy Amber, you raised him well." He rubs her back and kisses the top of her head.

"Couldn't have done it with you."

"They probably got their stuff together now. Time to go."

Amber comes out looking less cheery then when she went into the room. Gray could tell that whatever they talked about put a damper on her spirt. Rouge help the boys with there things and said good bye to them in the SUV.

"Next time we will go camping."

"Can I come too."

"That will be up to your dad Shawn. I think you should, we enjoyed having both of you here."

"Josh did you hear that I can come too."

"It's going to be cool"

Amber walks to the car after saying her goodbyes to Sting. This is not what she thought would happen. She felt crushed. Gray stand back for a minute before getting into the SUV.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Look at her." He waves with his hand at her looking so downcast.

"You are the one that told me to go easy on her. You ripped her soul out of her."

"She will be ok. Had a heart to heart with her. That is all, nothing more or less."

"Oh look I can see her soul hanging off her body."

"Gray! I want what is best for her. If that is for me to step aside for a time. I will do so. She has a big announcement to share with the boys. If I was there, I think it will be to much. Josh can phone me later to tell me about it."

"You are really something aren't you."

"That goes for you too. Stop standing here and go be with them."

The drive back home had Amber in total silence. Gray rub her thigh to give her some support. Whatever they talked about she wasn't willing to share it. The boys were all talk about there week at Sting's. Gray listen to the boys rambled on but keep a eye on her.

The boys were over joyed to be back home. They ran in with their bag to head up to their rooms. Gray told Shawn to make his way to upstairs apartment after he was done. When they get into the elevator and was going up. Gray push the stop button and they were between floors.

"Talk to me."

"Not now."

"You aren't looking forward to this are you."

"No, was hoping for Sting to be here."

"Sorry, that he isn't here for you." She looks at him, knowing what she said hurt his feelings. Tries to explain her thoughts to him.

"Gray..I..it's just that Josh knows him as dad. If he isn't there for him. I am scared he will not take this well. There is Shawn and I didn't consider his feelings at all. It was all about my son. How he will react, there is a other boy involved. I feel like I am going to be torn in two."

"Ok ok. calm down. You are working yourself up. Amber I know this isn't going to be easy. If you want I can tell them."

"No, I am his mother. It's best to hear it from me. Even if I have a anxiety attack."

"I'll give you all the support you need. I love you." She puts her arm around him and lays her head on his chest.

"I love you too." Gray pushes the button to resume the elevator to go back up. Today will change the boys life. He didn't think they should wait, it was best to face it head on. Amber slowly walks into her apartment. She sees the damage at her door and gives Gray a raise eyebrow.

"You were right, deadbolt. Will not try that again." He had a sheepish grin and she rolls her eyes.

"Go sit on the couch."

"You are coming with me." When the boys finally settle down enough from being back at home. Amber called them into the living room. Her and Gray had snuggle on the couch for a bit.

"What is it mom?"

"I have some news to share. It's going to be hard for me to tell you." Josh looked worried. He didn't like the sound of his mother's voice. What she is about to say, was going to be difficult.

"Why don't you and Shawn have a seat on the floor. This involves him too."

"Mom, you and Gray aren't telling us that you aren't going to be together?"

"Josh what your mother has to say is in regards of us being together." They sit down on the floor and they both look at her. She takes a deep breath and walks over to the bookshelf. She pulls out photo alum and hands it to Josh.

"I want you to flip through that with Shawn."

"Mom this has mostly all of my baby pictures."

"Just take look." He opens it up. Shawn and him gaze at each picture and flip through the book.

"When you where little. You looked alot like your dad."

"My real dad?"

"Yes, but when you hit the age of 8 you started to look more like me. I thought if your dad ever saw you. He wouldn't be able to tell that you belong to him."

"Why are you talking about my dad now." She looks towards Gray. He nods his head and gives her a weak smile.

"Hand the album to Gray." Josh wasn't to sure what was going on. But he did as he was told.

"Now Gray why don't you pick a picture and hold it up beside you." The first page that he had open to had Amber holding Josh as newborn. Look like it was taken mere hours after being born. He saw a other picture of her at nine months pregnant. Made his heart skip a beat. How he could have had his hands on her stomach feeling him move. Nudges him to hurry to pick something. She whispers in his ear.

"Look later." He looks up at her.

"You looked amazing."

"Gray, I am trying to balance my emotions here."

"Give me a second." He looks through a few more pages and picks one he thinks it best. He holds it up beside him like she said too.

"Josh, Shawn. When you look at the picture and at Gray what do you see."

"Mom, I look like him."

"Yeah dad, Josh looks like you. I have seen pictures of you at Grandmas."

Amber kneels down in front of Josh and holds his hand in hers. She looks to Shawn and takes his hand as well.

"I am not going to go into details to how you were conceived. To young for that yet, but I will tell you that 12 years ago. Me and Gray got together one night and created you." Both boys eyes went like saucers and they slowly turn their head towards Gray.

"What she is trying to say boys is I am Josh's dad."

"Josh?!" He looks back at his mom

"You and Shawn are half brothers." He lets go of her hand and gets up from the floor.

"Why are you telling me this now. Gray and Shawn have been around for months."

"Josh it wasn't easy to tell you. It wasn't easy to tell him." She points to Gray.

"I found out about two days ago."

"I had to tell you. I couldn't let you guys be around each other not knowing that you are father and son or that you have a sibling."

"Mom, you know I have always wanted to know, who he was. You always turn me down."

"Josh I am so sorry. If I could take back those 12 years I would. If you hate me, you don't want to talk to me. I understand, get mad at me, yell. I did a horrible thing, by keeping this from you and your father." He did the unexpected thing instead. He runs into her arms and cries instead.

"Is he really my dad, mom?"

"He is, Josh. There is no other proof I can show you. Gray and your dad are the two men I have been with." She hugs him and rocks him back and forth. Soothing him like he was infant once more.

"I'm mad at you for not telling me, but I don't want you to have one of your attacks."

"If I do, it's not because of you my son."

"I am here if she has one Josh." He sits up and looks at Gray.

"What happens now?"

"Your mom and I have things to chat about. I think the first step is to get to know each other, I should say all of us."

Shawn stands up and goes over to his dad.

"Is Amber going to be my new mom?"

He smiles at his son. "In time Shawn." He plows into Gray and gives him a hug. Amber looks over at him while still holding on to Josh.

"You did awesome."

"Thanks, I still feel scatter with my emotions. I can take pill after."

Gray points a finger at her. "No, need. We can snuggle more, later."

"Mom is Gray and Shawn going to stay here now or go back to their apartment."

"Good question. We will figure it out. I don't want to rush anybody. Right Gray?"

"We will talk about that later. It's is getting late, should we eat something?"

"I will start cooking, you three can watch t.v" Amber gets up from the floor and gets pulled back down on Gray's lap. He puts his arm around her.

"You have been taken care of me all day. I can cook." She was about to say something when both boys pipe up.

"Yeah, mom, let Gray cook."

"Dad's food is always yummy." She crosses her arms and looks at all the them.

"I'm not that bad guys."

"Hun, you relax on the couch. The boys and I will cook."

"Can we mom, can I cook." He was hopping a little of how happy he was. She didn't have the heart to say no.

"I guess I am really not that good?"

"At times you are mom."

"Gee, thanks"

"Amber, let him.

"Three against one. Is this how my future will be surround by boys." Gray smirks and tells his sons to get into the kitchen.

"Today, they picked my side. On a other day, they can vote for you."

"Will see about that." Gray uncrosses her arms and puts them around his neck. He puts his arms back on her.

"You are being a sourpuss. This is a chance for me to get to know Josh. Bonding, getting to know his likes and dislikes. See if we have anything in common."

"I see your point. I'll relax here then." Gray kisses her lips and she scoots off his lap. He stands and puts his hand on her neck and rub his thumb on her cheek.

"That is my girl."

The meal they had was really good. Amber ate all of what was on her plate and congratulate the boys on a job will done. They beam at her praise and gave her a hug. The boys went into Josh's room for the remainder of the night. Amber was at the sink cleaning up the kitchen when Gray stood behind her and wrap a arm around her waist. She drop the cloth into the soap water, she didn't hear him move.

"Amber, lets have that chat."

"Now while I am cleaning."

"Can be done tomorrow. Soak what you need too and put the bigger things in the dishwasher." Amber quickly gets to work and carries out what he said. She was wiping her hands on a dish cloth when she comes back into the living room. The windows blinds where still open and city was still awake at 9 at night. Gray was out on the veranda when he hears her call his name. He walks back with his crutches and closes the door.

"A nice night out there."

"I enjoy summer nights or early mornings when I can play my violin more out there."

"Can't wait to be serenade by you."

"I prefer paying customers, sorry." He raised his brows at her and moves to stand in front her.

"Oh, my heart isn't good enough for you."

"It's a down payment." She grins at him teasing."

"You haven't been this way in a long time. I have miss it." He reaches out to take her hand and brings up to his lips.

"That is because I have you." She steps closer to him. He drops one of his crutches and holds a arm around her.

"Ready to talk."

"Uh huh." They both go over to the couch and cuddle.

"Amber I know I have asked this once today. Do you want to go back to clover?"

"If I did I will be giving up things here. My flower shop will be moved, uproot Josh from his school and friends. There is Sting and Rogue. My dad is here but he visits my brothers tons."

"What about me? You were thinking of doing this when your dad had his heart attack."

"I was scared of you finding out."

"You wanted to run."

"Yes."

"You wouldn't have gotten far. If you had moved, I would have done anything to be close to you." She moves her head to look up at him.

"Your company?"

"You are more important to me then my company. I am grateful I have it, but I could find a way to have both. If you want to move Amber, I'll follow."

"Gray, you mean that?"

"Yes, I mean it. Not loosing you or my boys."

"As of now I am happy. To be here, in this place with you."

"Talking about a place. Which one of us moves to the other apartment."

"Can't we cut a hole in the floor and build a stair case?" She giggles and he shakes his head.

"Not likely." He looks around the room. She has bigger things in her place then he does in his.

"You have more things then we do. The stuff that we don't need can be put into storage. I and Shawn can move in. Then start looking for a house."

"Josh room isn't big enough for two beds."

"There are bunk beds we can get. I don't think they would mind that."

"Ok, move in, look for a house to fit all of us in. Sounds like a plan."

"Not just a house for all of us Amber. Our growing family." He puts his hand on her stomach. She look to his hand and back at him.

"About that Gray. I think we should wait. Until we have found a house. It might take a while and if we get pregnant now. Will would the baby go."

"Amber, we haven't use protection yet. You could be carrying my baby now."

"I can safely say that we are alright on that."

"How do you know that?"

"Can't do anything for a week." She watches to see if he gets her meaning. When he does, he nods his head.

"Got ya, but will be hungry for you." He pulls her closer into him and she lays her head on his chest. She felt so peaceful in his arms. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else besides here.

Then in no time at all six months went by in a flash. They were still all staying at her apartment and Gray's stuff was moved into storage. The boys loved being in the same room. Amber did less cooking as he took over the realm. Josh help him on occasion getting good with his cooking skills and really impressing his mother. He still will not call Gray dad. He wasn't there yet and Sting courage him to do so. Gray was waiting very patiently for the day he did.

Mystogan did find some property and decided to build his own home. He was still seeing Mira, and now they are living together. Jellal was still back in Clover. He wasn't planing to move make to Magnolia. Amber was very happy to have one of her brothers near by. Her relationship with them got better and they talk more. Gray introduce Josh to his brother and parents were overjoyed to have a other nephew and grandchild. When Ur saw Amber for the first time in a long time. She hugged the life of her and told her how sorry that as a mother she should have done more for her when she was growing up. Amber told Ur that she didn't need to feel that way and she was glad for any help she gave her in her younger years.

The flower shop was open for a cold winter's day. Amber was tending to her flowers making sure the heat lamps where working right. Natsu had gone out for his break and Lucy wasn't in today or for the whole week. She had come down with the flu and Natsu just got over his bout with it. Amber wasn't feeling very will this morning. She thought she was coming down with it too, until she saw Laxus the day before. Laxus confirm that she wasn't sick with a flu, but told her she was excepting. It's been close to 13 years since she knew what being pregnant felt like. Amber and Gray has been so careful, they both promise of waiting until they got into a bigger place.

Her raven wanted her to stay home today, now that she knows that is not the flu she insisted in going to work. They will meet up after her day was over, Gray wanted her to check out a house. The last one they saw they all loved it, but there were a few buyers already trying out bid the other owner. They weren't willing to put in there offer if there was no chance of getting the house. Amber was very upset at not getting that house. They only could look at something grander that replace the one she liked.

When the heating lamps were adjusted, she was making her way back to the counter. A light over head of the till went out. "Great, can't have that go out now." She could have waited for Natsu to return from his break. If a customer came in now, it would be to dark in that spot. Amber grabbed the step later from the back and perched it under the burnt one. She wasn't to sure if there were any light bulbs to replace it. Then she found a box set of four in her office. Her stomach wasn't all that great. This was morning sickness, she threw up a few times in the store's bathroom. Natsu told her to go home and he would finished up for her. She told him no that she was ok.

She lays a hand on her stomach before she goes up the step ladder. "Let me get through this little one." Amber begins climbing the three steps and she reaches for a light on the counter to switch it out. The door to the shop chimes and Amber couldn't look at the door yet.

"I'll be right with you."

"What the hell are you doing, get down from there now!"

Amber drops the bulb and it crashes to the floor, she holds onto the ladder to steady herself. She turns her head and sees Gray running towards her. He grabs her right off the ladder and put her down.

"Really, you could have hurt yourself."

"It's a step ladder Gray."

"Sweetie, when it comes to you and lights let me do it. I don't want you crashing to the floor like before."

"I was on a chair. I am fine."

"You are not feeling well. I am finished work for today. Going to take you to that house and put you into bed later. The boys are in the car.

"Gray, I am really fine. Nastu is not back yet, can't leave. Have to be here for customers."

The door chimes again and Amber looks towards the door. "You still get customers for this low grade shop." It has been months since she last saw her. Amber puts a hand on her cheek from remembering when her mother hit her in the face.

"Mother!" Gray stands in front of her to protect her from this horrid women.

"Elle, you have restraining order you are in violation of it."

"Like I care. It's a piece of paper." She walks around the store looking at everything. Amber wasn't to sure what she had up her selves.

"Amber going to call Mystogan. He can come down here."

"Wait!"

"What? I can't wait."

Amber side steps around Gray to head to her mother. Gray watch her go not to sure what is going to happen.

"Mother, if you aren't here to buy anything. Why are you here?"

"You store is so plan can't you do something more to it."

"Like what mother."

"Burn it down." Amber didn't even get fazed by what she said. Her mother was looking for a reaction.

"If you are here wanting me to tell my brothers to speak to you again. I will not do it."

"If it wasn't for you."

"Stop it!" Her mother was taken back by her daughter's voice. She thought she would lower her down. Stares at her instead.

"I have had enough of you mother. I don't want you to come near me again. I don't want you in my life. I thought at some point you would act like a real mom to me. It was wishful thinking. I have my brothers, Dad, Gray whom I love and two great boys. You can get the hell out of my store"

Gray was absolutely shocked at her. She has never lashed out at her mother liked this. They have fraught, but she is putting her foot down. Amber points at the door and motions with her head.

"Get it out!"

"You can't talk to me that way."

"I can and I will. Leave now or I will call the cops."

"This is unacceptable behavior."

"Why mother, because you can't break me again, hit me. I have suffer through your harsh punishment for far to long. I can't be pushed back into the past. I am grown women, you are selfish bitch that can't have her own way anymore. GET OUT NOW!"

"You will regret this."

"I regret not doing this sooner." Amber goes over to the door and yikes it open.

"Goodbye mother."

In a huff her mother marches over to the door and steps outside. Amber slams the door in her face.

"Wow, that was, I can't say what that was. Amber are you ok."

"I am not to sure, I have this adrenaline rush." He comes over to her and hugs her.

"I am so proud of you. I have to call Jellal ok" Natsu was coming back in at that moment and saw their embrace.

"Did I miss something?"

"That best moment in history Natsu. Her mother came in and she stood up to her."

"That is great. Now that Gray is here, are you going home." The pink hair man turns to Gray.

"She been feeling sick all morning, almost been in the bathroom for most of it." Gray looks down at her.

"I thought you said you were fine."

"I am."

"We are going now. Get your coat. Natsu do you mind?"

"Not at all. Get some rest boss." She goes and grabs her purse and jacket. Gray makes a short call to Jellal about his mother. He wasn't happy to hear the news, but was greatly please to hear what his sister did.

"Tell her I am happy Gray. Mom will be handled. I am on my way this time."

"Are you sure?"

"She broke the law, Gray. My sister needs to see her older brother in action."

"She has missed you. I will let her know you are coming. Can help us move."

"Found a place then?"

"Yes, I think I did. Before we end this call. I have already ask your dad. Do I still need yours, brother" Gray watches the office door to see when she will come out. He didn't want her to hear this.

Jellal was laughing at the other end. "Thought you would have done this the week you got together."

"I wanted too, but waited because of my sons."

"Gray, my sister has always been happier with you. I did see the way her and Sting were, but I think they were mostly best friends."

"I am her best friend."

"You know what I mean. They have good bound with one other. He took your place while raising Josh. He is a good man."

"I am thankful to Sting for all he has done in my absence. I am not going to stop Josh or him from seeing each other."

"That is good to hear. Has he call you dad yet?"

"No, not yet. I am not going to pressure him either into calling me dad. I leave it up to him when he feels more comfortable. We are getting off track here a little. So, what say you?" Gray sees the door opening up and Amber walking out in her jacket."

"Will younger brother. You have my blessing. Treat her right."

"Nothing to worry about me in not doing right by her."

"Make sure you remember that. I got go pack. See you all soon."

"Bye." Gray hangs up and watches the women he so in love with come walking to him. She kind of looked kind of green.

"Are you ok?"

"I had to make a stop in the bathroom. I'll be alright. Lets look at this house." He opens the door and lets her go out ahead of him in the cold weather. It was gray skies and sprinkle of snow was falling down. Summer went by in a breeze and fall was about the same. They were looking forward to the holiday season. Christmas was going to be arriving sooner.

The boys were waving to them in the back seats of Gray's car. She wave back to them as they were approaching. Gray open up the door on her side and before he let her in. He kisses her lips. "We will be home soon."

"It's cold out here, can't wait to get into the tub after looking at this place. This has to be it, the last one was everything we were looking for. The area, the size of the house and all the rooms."

"If this one doesn't meet out needs. Can start building? Mystogan offer some land to us."

"We will see." He helps her into the SUV and close the door. He goes around the vehicle and in gets in. He pulls out into the street and starts heading into the direction of the house he was going to show her. Josh taps his mom on the shoulder and hands her a blind fold.

"What is this?"

"You have to put it on, Mom. It's a surprise."

"For the house?"

"You are going to love it mom. We already saw it."

"So you saw it with out me already?" She looks to Gray wanting to know what is going on.

"Don't be mad. The realtor said we could have a earlier look at it today, then again with you."

"And you want me to wear this?"

"Please. You are going to be truly amazed." She puts the blindfold on and ties it around it the back. It didn't help with her anxiety, but she did feel Gray holding her hand. She gives him a squeeze and does it back.

It takes a bit to get to the house. The drive was long and she thought maybe they were out of the city. The car stops and the boys get out first.

"Don't get out yet, I'll help you." Her door opens and Gray takes her hand and helps her out. He shuts the door and walks her up on a path. She hears a creaking of a door and she goes into the house. He takes her inside and walks her to, what she thinks is the living room.

"Are you ready."

"Well yeah, I have no choice if I am ready or not. You can remove it now. I want to see."

"Keep your eyes close." Gray takes the blind fold off her. He steps back and stand near the boys.

"Mom, open."

Amber opens her eyes slowly. She moves her head slowly around the living room. This can't be happening. This was to unbelievable, it was the house that had so many offers on it. She covers her mouth and she looks at her boys and man.

"Gray?" He holds up the keys to the house.

He walks slowly over to her. "I saw how sad you were when we said no to this place. I didn't like seeing you look that way. So, I went ahead and made a offer on this place. I want to see you happy. I want to continue to make you happy every single day of our lives. Boys will you help me."

Shawn goes over to the closet and pulls out a roll of paper. He walks back over to Josh and he takes one end of it and Shawn holds on to the other side. Amber wasn't to sure what was going on. The paper roll has colorful letters on it. Amber begins to read it.

"Will you marry me?" She turns and sees Gray getting down on one knee and in his hand he is holding out a ring. Tears start falling from her eyes.

"Will you Amber. Will you marry me?"

"Gray...oh my." She gets in front of him and kneels down to his level. The ring was gorgeous, with a sliver band and big diamond.

She starts wiping her tears away, her eyes were blurry from crying. "Amber?" She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yes, I will."

"You will. You will be forever mine."

"Yes, always." He returns her hug and kisses her lips. The boys are jumping up and down. Not containing their happiness. Amber removes herself from him and they both stand up. He kisses her again on the lips.

"You made me so happy Amber. Love you." He puts the ring on her left hand and Amber watches as it goes on. It was beautiful.

"Same here, Gray. I love you so much."

The boys come running over to them and join in a group hug. "Amber is going to be my mom?"

"Yes I am Shawn. You can continue to call me Amber. I don't want you to call me mom, if you aren't ready."

"No, I want too. I can right."

"Yes you can."

He pulls down on her arm and whispers in her ear. "I love you Mom." It melt her heart to hear him say that. She gives him a hug.

"I love you too, Shawn."

Josh turns towards his dad and Gray looks at him. "Josh? Something wrong?"

"No, I am happy that you are marrying mom. I just want to tell you congratulations Dad."

Gray beams at his Josh. "Did I hear that right, you call me Dad." He nods his head. Gray brings him into a hug.

"You are a good boy. I love you and Shawn. Hearing you say that for the first time. I am over joyed. I don't want you to stop calling Sting dad ok?"

"Ok, Dad."

"Why don't we explore our new digs will be living in here soon." The boys run out of the room and go stomping up the stairs.

"They are already picking out their rooms." Amber looks up at ceiling to hear the boys opening up the doors.

Gray puts his arms around her. "My bride, are you surprise?"

"I have no words. You went far beyond my exceptions. I thought we wouldn't find anything."

"The things I do for love." She smiles up at him.

"You are my love."

"Don't you forget it."

They explore their new home together. They check out each room all over again and imagine what will go into each room. The boys picked out their room and Gray was in the master bedroom. Amber was looking at the last two empty bedroom. She smiles as one of them will be a nursery soon. Gray calls out to her from the staircase.

"We should get home, now. Get you laying down or have that bath."

"Ok." She looks at the room one more time and walks down the stairs.

Gray was already at the front door holding it open. "Are you still feeling not good?"

"Queasy."

"We will be home soon." She takes a last few steps and she stumbles a little. She was feeling dizzy. Gray grabs her before she falls.

"Hey, I got you. You aren't fine at all are ya."

"A little dizzy Gray, that is all."

"We are heading straight home, not stopping anywhere."

Josh and Shawn run to the car and Gray lock the front door. Amber holds onto the railing and steps down looking back a the house, their house. The house that they will raise the boys and their growing family. Gray walks a few steps in front of her.

She looks at him walking in front of her. This is good a time then any to tell him. "Not putting it off any longer."

"Come love lets go." As he walks to the driver side door. Amber takes a deep breath and warp her arms around him and holds on to him tightly. Fearing that if she lets go, she wouldn't be able to him yet.

"Amber?" He puts his hand on hers. She nuzzles her head into his back.

"Are you feeling overwhelm."

"No."

"Anxiety attack?"

"No. I have something to tell you. I am trying to control my anxiety. I can't get worked up now. It's not good if I do." He frowns at hearing that and wonder what she is about to say.

"You know, every time you do this. My heart jumps, thinking that you are going to tell me something bad. What do you mean you have to control your anxiety or it will not be good. What are you not telling me. "

"No, it's good. What I have to tell you, I been through this before. There was a time I ended up in the hospital because the attack got so bad." He wanted to face her, instead of being this way. Hold her probably in his arms.

"Go ahead tell me. I am listening, I am here. Whatever it is, we can work it out. It's us, remember?" It felt like a other deja vue. Like those two other times in the past, but each one was different.

"How can I say this."

"Take it slow."

"We did say we were going to wait, to try and conceive."

"Correct, and now that we have house. We can start."

"Well...ummm. Oh boy." She bites her lip, not able to get her words out.

"Amber let me face you and hold you." He removes her arms and turns to look at her.

"Tell me." She holds onto one of his hands.

"You gave me two surprises today. My turn to surprise you."

"What do you have to surprise me with."

"I do not have the flu."

"You don't, but you been throwing up and you are dizzy for most of the day, like Natsu said. If it's not the flu, then what?"

"Gray, I may be dense sometimes. You should have realize this sooner."

"Sooner?"

She sighs. The boys were yelling out from the car to get going. She takes his hand and puts it on her stomach.

"Gray, you get it now?" He looks at his hand on her stomach and looks back at her.

"My soon to be husband. You are going to be daddy again." It register in his mind and his mouth fall opens.

"What! Are you serious? You having my baby again."

"I am." He rubs his hand on her stomach.

"Amber this is a surprise. How long have you known. How far along are you."

"Since yesterday. Only a few weeks."

"You have keep this from me for a day."

"At lest it's not 12 years."

He puts his other hand on her cheek.

"Glad that is not." He leans down and capture her lips with his.

"Me too."

"Lets get you home and put up your feet. Not going to miss this." He bends his head and kisses her stomach.

"Gray the boys."

"We can tell them later."

He takes her hand and his hand and rubs the ring on her finger.

"This has been a long time coming. You are the only one for me."

"Gray you already propose."

"I did, with finding out that your pregnant. I want to confirm that proposal. Amber, my light, my love. Will you."

"You never had to repeat this. I will marry you." She wraps her arms around him and lefts up her head. From the moment they were kids to now. She was blessed to have this man in her life.

"Gray, if you propose a million times, my answer will stay the same." He rubs his nose with hers.

"Lets get both of you home."

"Don't you mean the five of us, our family."

"Family...I have a family now, with you." He kisses her some more and the boys make gross sounds out the window. Amber starts giggling.

"Boys, if you don't like to see this do not watch."

"We want to go Dad."

"Alright Shawn."

They get in and drive back to the apartment complex. Where they have to share the news to the boys that they are going to be big brothers. Amber looks down at her ring. She never thought, that this could happen to her. Be with the man she has loved for so long and be a part of his life forever. The path she follow was long and hard. With a lot of mishaps on those bumps in the road. Now that path is looking straighter and brighter then she has ever seen it to be. There is nothing that will stand in her way now. She looks out the window and puts a hand on her stomach. "Lets start on a whole new path with the five us."


End file.
